One Moment
by fatefulfaerie
Summary: Zelda and Link have been friends since they were kids. But when an unknown destiny lies beneath the clouds, just one moment will change everything.
1. Chapter 1

I sat in the hot, stuffy classroom, resting my cheek into my hand, and staring at the empty chalkboard.

I was finally done with the last exam of the day, and was waiting for that final bell that announced that summer was here at last.

He was sitting right next to me, Link.

There wasn't any point in looking over again, I knew he was asleep. He always fell asleep after finishing an exam. That boy had a capacity for sleep that was unparalleled by anyone I knew.

"Psst" I heard a whisper say, prompting me to turn my head to my right.

I found Link with his head down and resting on his arms, yet his happy blue eyes showed me that he was indeed awake, and smiling at me.

I, of course, smiled back.

"Ahem!" I heard someone in the back exclaim, almost purposefully.

Link and I looked back to find Groose behind us, hurrying into the nonchalance of taking his test.

Our eyes both rolled and we smiled at each other again.

"Students! Pencils down!"

Everyones' focus was pulled to the front of the classroom.

"All right, everyone," the instructor said as he collected the tests, "that marks the end of another great year. I wish the best of luck to those competing in the ceremony tomorrow and I hope everyone enjoys their break."

I suddenly heard the anxious rustling of books, papers, and bags. The instructor raised his voice to combat the noise.

"Would Mr. Groose, Mr. Cawlin, Mr. Strich, and Mr. Link, please come see me before leaving."

As I stood up, I watched Link head towards the front of the room.

I walked outside of the classroom to wait for him to finish when a familiar voice called my name.

"Zelda!", Karane exclaimed as she approached me.

"Hi, Karane," I said as I waved.

"So…did you do it?", Karane asked with an expectant tone.

"Shhh! He'll hear you," I said as I felt my cheeks blush.

"I didn't say anything."

"He's just in that room."

"Just answer the question."

"No, I haven't done it yet," I replied with a hushed tone.

"Come on, why have you waited to talk to him about it?"

"We've been friends for so long…I just don't want to ruin it."

"No, you're just scared."

"All right, if it's so easy, then why don't you just ask Pipit?"

"Because it's different."

"How?"

"Because everyone sees that you two are so obviously in love. And deep down you know I'm right."

Karane studied my bashful expression for a moment before continuing.

"Actually…maybe you should wait…"

"Why? For months you've wanted me to talk to him about it. Why do you want me to wait now?" I asked.

Karane started with an overdramatic and over-exaggerated tone, "You'll wait days, weeks, months even, and then suddenly, out of the blue, you'll have your golden moment. One day you'll get lost in the clouds and he'll fly in, gallantly, on his Crimson Loftwing and save you from…danger…"

"Danger?" I said with disbelief.

"Yes, danger…And he'll take you into his arms and he'll…"

"Karane!" I said with a lowered volume, hoping he didn't hear any of it.

Karane grinned.

"Don't be ridiculous, Karane."

"I'll stop being ridiculous when you stop being ridiculous. Just talk to him."

"Miss Karane! Are you ready?" The instructor said as he peeked his head out of his classroom.

"I promised I would help Instructor Owlan move books to storage. I'll see you later, " Karane said before she following him into the classroom.

I followed her direction to catch up with Link.

As I stood at the doorway looking into the room, I saw Groose talking to Link, who had his back turned to me.

"I'm sure you're all prepared to be the ultimate loser of tomorrow's ceremony. I still can't quite figure out why you could possibly qualify to be a knight. In fact, with the amount you've been practicing, you won't even need your precious Crimson Loftwing to lose. You'll probably forget how to whistle."

Groose suddenly spotted me, prompting him to change his demeanor. He gave a nervous chuckle as he continued,

"But you'll do fine," Groose said as he walked past Link, intentionally bumping his shoulder against his, which pushed Link to the side. I watched as Link's gaze followed Groose out before locking into mine. He smiled when he saw me and started to walk towards me.

Walking side-by side in the hall, I raised an eyebrow at him and smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, I know he's right, I haven't been practicing," Link said.

"He isn't right about everything, though…"

"Yeah?"

"You're a really good whistler," I said, teasing him.

"Ooh…I see how it is…you think I'm going to lose, too." Link said, jokingly.

"I guess we'll have to see."

Suddenly, as Karane walked past us, several books slipped out of her hands, landing right where I was standing.

Out of instinct, I quickly stepped aside, yet I lost my footing and fell right into the person standing next to me.

I fell right into Link.

I could feel my face burn to a bright red as I found my arms bent against his chest and felt his arms clutching around my back to support my weight.

We quickly let go of each other as soon as we both realized what just happened. Link scratched the back of his head as I tried to hide my blushing from his sight.

"Sorry, I must have lost my grip," Karane said as she picked up the books and stood back up. Before she turned to head downstairs, she winked at me.

Of course that was planned.

Link and I turned to face each other, both rendered speechless by what just transpired, as we shared an apprehensive inhale.

"I…I…you were…and…" I started.

"No, no…I shouldn't have…umm…" He replied.

Link's face flushed red as he tried to finish his statement until a different voice brought him out of it.

"Link!", yelled Fledge, who had run up the stairs with a heavy pant. Our focus pulled to him.

"Link, can you help me move the barrels again?"

"Sure," Link said as he nodded. He started to walk off before stopping to face me again.

"Meet me," Link said, "on our hill. I'll be there when I finish."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Welcome to my Skyward Sword fan-fiction, "One Moment".**

 **It starts off slow but it will definitely progress as it moves along. I don't want to say too much about what lies ahead but I'm really excited for you guys to continue.**

 **As far logistics goes, the story is being told through Zelda's perspective.**


	2. Chapter 2

I sat with my back against a large tree, waiting for Link to come meet me. We met on the hill often, as it had a beautiful view of Skyloft and we both found it so serene and peaceful. It was so special to us that we began to refer to it as "our hill" over the past few years.

"Hylia."

A strange voice prompted me to turn my head to my right, towards the abyss of clouds below.

"Hylia," the voice said again.

"Zelda?" I heard Link say.

I turned my head to my left and saw Link. I felt a smile stretch across my lips.

"Link."

"Is there something wrong?", Link asked as he sat down in front of me.

"No, I was just…lost in thought…"

"What were you thinking about?"

"I was actually thinking about us."

"Us?"

"Yeah…I…," I started, but my sentence was stopped by something I hadn't noticed before.

"Oh my gosh!", I exclaimed as I crawled closer to Link, focusing intently on his right eye.

"What?"

"Your eye is bruised! Are you okay?!"

I stood up as I continued.

"Come with me to the infirmary, we'll get you cleaned up."

"No," Link said as he reached out and grabbed my hand, eliciting me to sit back down to face him. Yet this time I was much closer, "It's not that big of a deal, Groose just…punched me…"

"How dare he?!", I exclaimed, "I'm gonna go find him and give him a piece of my mind."

I tried to stand up again, but I had forgotten.

He was still holding my hand.

"Will you just stay here?" He asked with a smile.

I sighed as I nodded my head 'yes' and sat back down. Link slowly released my hand.

"I am sorry that he treats you like that, Link. Groose just doesn't know what to do with himself because he's so jealous that we're…"

Link's eyes locked into mine as we shared a moment of apprehensive silence.

"…friends…," I said softly.

We both smiled at each other.

I situated myself to lay down on my back with my head resting on my arms. Link laid down right next to me in a similar position and we both looked up at the beautiful clouds above us.

"Do you remember the first day we met?", Link asked.

I took a deep breath as the memories of that day flooded back to me. I continued with caution.

"Umm…yeah…it was a gloomy day…the sun wasn't anywhere in sight…we—"

I stopped myself. We'd never really talked about that day before.

"Please don't stop," I heard Link say.

"You were still asleep when we found you. You had this peaceful smile on your face…it would've brought me joy, too…if…if it weren't for the circumstances…I remember thinking that I didn't want to wake you up, because it would make your happy smile sad. I know it's a childish thought, but we were both so young."

I looked over at Link to see if he was okay, and to my surprise, he was fine. He was still relaxed and staring up at the clouds. I looked back at the clouds to continue.

"My father woke you up. He sat you down and he told you what happened. All I really remember about that day is the one moment when your expression lost all hope, the one moment when you realized your father would never come home."

A quiet pause washed over us. I thought that perhaps I had said too much.

So, I was surprised when I heard Link's voice break the silence.

"He was on an expedition, far from the realm of clouds surrounding Skyloft, into new frontiers of the skies only few had seen. Mallara had been coming over to watch me for the past few days, my father was knight, I was used to him not being around all the time but…when your father told me that his Loftwing barely made it back alive…"

"I'm sorry, Link…"

"He said their best guess was that he fell beneath the clouds," continued Link, "too fast for an injured Loftwing to catch him. I never told you this before, but…before I met my Loftwing…I was terrified of flying…terrified of going anywhere near the cloud barrier."

"That's understandable…" I replied.

"Everything became real that day…I…I…knew about death already. I never really knew my mother and Dad and I had to deal with the hole she left in the family, but that one day was the day that death was real to me. It was the first time I was old enough to experience a true…loss…"

"Link…we don't have to talk about that sad day."

"It wasn't all sad."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It was the day I met you."

I was glad he couldn't see me blushing,

"I still remember it. The first time we saw each other, right after your father delivered the news, you didn't shake my hand, you didn't wave, you didn't even introduce yourself, you just ran up and hugged me. I never forgot that. I don't think I ever will. So, what I'm trying to say is…from that day on…you've always been there for me. Thank you, Zelda."

"Of course, Link," I said as I smiled.

"Well, almost always…" Link said, teasingly.

"Excuse me?"

"You did throw a ball of dirt in my face."

"That was once."

"Twice! The day I got my Loftwing and the day you broke your leg."

"Your Loftwing dropped me on the ground!"

"I saved your life! You had the grand idea that if you jumped off and whistled, your Loftwing would come sooner than your official ceremony."

"Well, maybe if you weren't so obnoxiously obsessed with your Loftwing, I wouldn't have thrown that dirt."

"Obsessed with my Loftwing? Me, obsessed with my Loftwing, I'm pretty sure it was you who got me up early two weeks in a row so I could ride in the skies with you and your new Loftwing before school."

"I believe Father told me to 'not boss him around and just let the poor boy sleep'. Now you sleep too much," I said with a continued smile, nudging him with my elbow.

"I disagree," Link said with a chuckle.

There was a moment of silence before he spoke again.

"I have to admit…those first couple days that you didn't wake me up…I found myself getting up early anyway. I guess I kind of missed it."

"Oh?" I retorted.

"But then I would see you later and we would make new memories," said Link

"Like flying to pumpkin landing for soup," I replied

"Or going on our explorations…"

"Skyloft seemed so much bigger back then."

"And then in the summer we would swim in the lake for hours."

Link paused.

"Actually…I don't know what's going to happen this summer…knight training is supposed to start soon…"

Another silence washed over us.

"Things are going to change, aren't they?", I asked.

"Sometimes change is good," Link replied.

"We were always going to grow out of our childhood someday."

"Well, as long as I have you, I think I can handle a bit of change."

I turned to my side to face Link.

"Will you meet me tomorrow?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah, sure, ceremony starts at noon, right?" Link said teasingly as he also turned to his side.

I couldn't help but smile.

"Come on, Link."

"Before the ceremony?"

"The statue of the goddess, as soon as you wake up in the morning."

"I promise," Link replied.

We sat up as our focus was pulled to the ringing of bells in the distance.

"Dinner bell," I stated.

Link stood up and extended his hand towards me, which I took before he pulled me up.

We then started walking side-by-side back to the Academy.


	3. Chapter 3

Link and I had been walking around after dinner and were headed back to the Academy. There was barely anyone around at that time, night was approaching and most people stayed inside their homes. Silence was expected.

Yet as we reached the top of the stairs, we suddenly heard a large roar from beneath the clouds, prompting us to instinctively grab each other's hands.

Still in the midst of shock and surprise, we looked around for the answers to our unspoken questions. There was nothing that we could see in the clouds that could have made such a loud noise and no one had fled their homes in fear. It was as if Link and I were the only ones who heard it. Our eyes met again and we shrugged at each other, confounded by what just happened.

At the same time, we suddenly realized that we had, in fact, been holding on to each other's hands the whole time.

We both looked down at our connected hands, before our eyes locked into each other.

We had only been friends up to that point, but there was one moment, when we stared into the deep blue hues of each other's eyes, when something clicked. Like a final puzzle piece fitting into a grand painting, everything made sense in that moment. It was something deeper than friendship.

What I felt then, the emotions that consumed me. I was mesmerized in that moment by seeing those emotions reflected in his eyes as well.

Neither of us said a word, we couldn't, we were rendered speechless by the indisputable wave of emotions, the undeniable tension, the overhanging question in the air.

I could feel his breathing, his heartbeat, almost syncopated with mine. It was the moment I had fantasized about for months, years. I was seconds away from finally taking away the tension, the apprehension, from finally kissing him, from finally confirming that we really did love each other.

"Zelda!" The sound of my father's voice, prompted us to separate quickly, going back to being feet apart, going back to wanting something just out of reach. Both of us remained speechless, by how close we had just been to each other, by the idea of being caught by my father, by the feelings that we just demonstrated.

"And Link!", he exclaimed as he walked closer, "Where have you two been all afternoon? The curfew bell rang and when I couldn't find you, I was worried that you two were lost in the clouds somewhere! You haven't been flying around in the dark, have you?"

I looked at Link to find that he still couldn't quite find words.

"No, we haven't," I replied.

"Oh," he said, giving us a suspicious look, "Sorry for the accusation."

Father sighed.

"I'll leave you be. I assume you are headed back to get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a big day for both of you."

"Of course, Father," I said as I nodded.

Link and I watched the tall headmaster head back through the ornate wooden doors.

"He's right," Link said, turning to face me, "We should get to bed."

I raised and eyebrow at him and smirked, teasingly, forcing him to stutter at the realization of what he said.

"I…I…I mean…you…and…me."

Link sighed, frustrated at his wordlessness. I began to smile.

"You in a bed and me in a bed…separate beds…rooms…separate…our own…"

Link stopped when heard me giggle.

"Oh, ha ha, very funny," Link said.

We both smiled at each other.

"Goodnight, sleepyhead…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Okay, so just a few things…**

 **The italicized text that is coming up in this chapter and chapters to come is Zelda's thoughts in the moment of the cutscene and the story is still being told through her perspective.**

 **Also, this chapter onwards includes actual cutscenes from the games. I, of course, do not claim to own them. They belong to the almighty Nintendo and I am not implying otherwise by using their words. However, they are here simply because they are part of the beautiful story that I have begun to tell through Zelda's perspective and through my own interpretation of canon. I feel that the words that are spoken in canon and the holes that my imagination has enjoyed filling in work well together to produce the wonderful story that Skyward Sword presented, yet with more depth and substance. Hopefully, the connections between what I've added and what is said in canon are seamless. It is more of a celebration of that story and what it has to offer to our minds and hearts, than some scheme to pawn off of the games' success. I assure you that what I do is backed only by passion.**

 **That being said, as far as spoilers go, if you want to avoid spoilers, use common sense. Don't read past what you've experienced and you won't be spoiled, simple enough. Of course it is ultimately up to you.**

 **I don't want to say too much because I'm excited for you to read so, enjoy!**

* * *

It was a beautiful day, with white, fluffy clouds dotted among bright, blue skies.

As I watched my Purple Loftwing fly to me, I played my harp and sang "The Ballad of the Goddess" in preparation for the day ahead of me.

"En dashevu nobe shundu"

"Tje shutu…"

My Loftwing landed gently front of me, before I extended out my arm to give her the letter.

 _"Link has slept enough this morning,"_ I thought to myself as I held my harp and watched her fly to the Academy.

"Hylia…" I heard a voice say behind me.

 _"What…"_

I looked back, yet nothing was there, so I faced forward again.

 _"Father told me to tell him if anything odd started to happen…but…hearing voices?"_

 _"He would think I was crazy…but maybe Link wouldn't. He heard that noise last night, too…maybe he would believe me…"_

 _"What would I even say? Hi, Link, I know this is kind out of the blue, but I've been hearing these strange voices…also I love you as more than a friend and I just want to kiss you."_

 _"That definitely wouldn't freak him out."_

 _"We had almost kissed last night, though, maybe he wouldn't freak out."_

 _"I should at least wait until after the ceremony. He needs to focus on the task at hand, and…I do too…"_

I turned around to stare at the looming Statue of the Goddess in front of me and took a deep breath.

 _"But what if he doesn't become a knight today? I hadn't even thought about performing the ceremony with anyone else. When I volunteered for it, when I was chosen for it, it was always Link and me atop the Statue of the Goddess."_

 _"Not Cawlin"_

 _"Not Strich"_

 _"Definitely not Groose"_

 _"Link."_

 _"He just has to win."_

I readied my harp to practice once again.

"En dashevu nobe shundu"

"Tje shutu kewenu salei…"

 _"Were those footsteps?"_

I stopped playing and turned around. I couldn't help but smile when I saw Link walking towards me.

"Hey! Good morning, Link. I'm glad to see my Loftwing got you out of bed. I was pretty sure you'd sleep in and forget to meet me this morning."

"But look at this instrument," I said as I presented my golden harp to him, "and look at this outfit! They're mine to use today in the ceremony, since I'll be playing the role of the goddess. Aren't they beautiful? Especially this instrument! They tell me it's just like the one the goddess was said to have in the legends. It sounds gorgeous, too. I asked Father about it and he says it's called a harp. And look at these clothes! I made this wrap myself, and we get to use it in today's ceremony! Between the harp and this outfit, I'm going to make a great goddess today! I got you up early this morning because I wanted you to be the first to see me like this, Link!"

I span around, still not able to wipe an excited smile off my face and asked,

"So…how do I look?"

"Great!" He replied.

I felt my cheeks blush pink, yet after the night before, I didn't feel like I needed to hide it.

"Hah, I think so too! But it's nice to know you agree. Thanks, Link."

We smiled at each other until we were interrupted by a voice that pulled both our focuses.

"Ah, there you are Zelda," my father said as he walked towards us, "are you all prepared for today's ceremony?"

"Oh, hello Father."

"Ah, Link, you're here too, outstanding. It's encouraging to see you up so early, given your capacity for sleep. No doubt today's ceremony had you too excited to close your eyes for once! If you win today's ceremonial race, you'll get to participate in the post-race ritual with Zelda, so give it your best out there."

"Yes, about that…," I said as I looked down.

 _"What if he doesn't give it his best…"_

I looked up at my father to exclaim,"Father, I don't know if he can do it! Recently Link hasn't been practicing much at all for the ceremony!"

I looked directly at Link, who had his head down.

"And even when he's out riding his Loftwing, he's just lazily gliding around. Probably daydreaming!"

 _"I don't want to be so cross with him, but he needs to hear it. He needs to win today. I don't want to spend my day with anyone else."_

"I don't know what he's thinking. He's going to have to be in perfect control of his bird to win today."

"No need to worry yourself, Zelda," my father said, prompting me to look at him, "Though you may have a point. Today's Wing Ceremony tests the skill of the rider as well as his bond to his bird. Victory will not come easily. And, as you pointed out, I haven't seen him practicing as hard as some of the other students. But you've known him since you were both very little. You should know better than to fret about him! You see, Link and his Loftwing share a special connection. I've never seen anything quite like it."

I looked up to the skies at my Loftwing, who was now circling the Statue of the Goddess.

"As you know, each of us in Skyloft is but one half of a pair. We are only made whole by our Loftwings, the guardian birds that the goddess bestows upon each of us as a symbol of her divine protection. When we are young, every one of us meets our Loftwing under the great Statue of the Goddess. It's quite a big moment, as I'm sure you recall."

I looked back at my father and followed his gaze to Link.

"Ahh, but that first meeting between Link and his Loftwing was extraordinary. The bird that came to him was a Crimson Loftwing. It is a breed so rare we were sure for some time it had vanished from the line. Yes, and the boy and his bird seemed to share a profound connection from the moment they met. Do you recall when Link and that Loftwing first met? What a sight! The little boy just hopped up on that bird and gracefully flew away, without even a moment of instruction! They were meant for each other. And judging by how jealous you were that day, I'd say the friendship he shared with his bird didn't go unnoticed by you, my dear."

 _"There he is, content with the breeze running through his dusty, brown hair, his bright, blue eyes enamored by the beautiful skies above him. He's always so cute when his head gets lost in the clouds, lost in a memory, a moment. What he lacks in conviction and courage, he makes up for in heart."_

"Ah, but who can blame you?," I heard my father continue, "I'm sure you weren't the only one envious of the powerful bond shared by Link and his bird. Anyone who is a part of something special is bound to catch some nasty looks sooner or later, hoo hoo."

 _"He probably will do fine…but…"_

 _"No, I can't leave anything up to chance."_

"This contest is nothing to laugh at, Father!", I exclaimed, turning to face my father, "This ceremony is part of the final test for those training to become knights of Skyloft! If Link doesn't fly fast enough during the race…What if Link messes up his big chance…What is he's not allowed to become a knight?"

"Calm down, my dear. It will be fine. Honestly, it's almost as if you become a completely different person when you worry about Link."

I looked down to hide my blushing. I certainly didn't need a lecture from my father about "being careful with my feelings" or "why I shouldn't be in a relationship with Link". Even worse, I couldn't even begin to imagine subjecting to Link to a "that's my daughter" speech.

Eager to move on from that line of conversation, I walked over to Link.

"Listen, Link, you'd better fly your heart out today. At the very least, you need to squeeze in a little practice time before the race!"

"Zelda…" said Link.

"Come on! You'll thank me later!"

I grabbed his hand and walked him to the precipice. Once we reached the edge of the platform, he was oddly hesitant.

 _"Why is he so resistant?"_

"Here we are. Go on now. Jump off the edge and call your Loftwing."

"Zelda…" Link started, trying to get my attention.

"It's almost time for the ceremony, so try to practice seriously for once."

"Zelda!" exclaimed Link, prompting me to look at him.

"Hmm?" I retorted.

"I'm serious."

"Oh yeah?" I asked, not ready to humor a single word of his excuses.

"I don't think my Loftwing is around. I can't sense him out there," he replied.

"You can't 'sense' your bird out there?" I said, "Oh, I get it. You're trying to weasel out of having to practice! Nice try, but you're not fooling me."

"Off you go!", I exclaimed as I pushed him off the precipice.

"Zelda!", I heard him yell.

 _"So overdramatic."_

"Okay, Link, go ahead! Whistle to call your Loftwing!"

I watched suspiciously as he whistled for his bird without a Crimson Loftwing in sight.

"Hmm…" my father remarked next to me, "His bird sure is taking a long time to get here…"

 _"No, that's not it, not his bird…"_

My eyes widened.

"Something's wrong!", I said, leaping down and whistling my bird to me.

"Link!" I exclaimed in desperation, feeling the cold breeze against me, as my bird dove to catch him.

 _"I can't let him fall to the clouds. I can't lose him, not like this."_

As soon as I felt Link's weight clasp into the claws of my Loftwing, I took a deep breath of relief,

"He's okay."

"Hang in there, Link! I've got you!"

After my Loftwing gently set Link down, she collapsed on the ground next to him, obviously injured by the steep dive we had to execute. I rubbed her purple wing to comfort her.

"Are you two all right?", my father asked.

"I'm sorry, friend," I said, "I didn't mean to push you so hard. You didn't sprain your wing, did you?"

"This is very odd, Link," continued my father, "What could have possibly happened to your Loftwing? For a bird to ignore the call of his master…It's unheard of! And you still can't sense your bird nearby, eh, Link?"

"No, sir," I heard Link reply.

"This is quite a problem, especially considering the Wing Ceremony is about to start…"

"Link," I started, "when you said you couldn't sense your Loftwing, well…I should have believed you…I'm sorry."

I turned my head to Link and gave an apologetic smile before continuing,

"I need to tend to my own Loftwing, so I'll catch up with you later. You'd better go on ahead and see if you can't find where your bird has gone!"

The ringing of the noon bell pulled our focus to the Academy.

"My how did it get to be so late?" asked my father, "If I recall correctly, this year Instructor Horwell is presiding over the ceremony. Link, you should go explain the situation to him and see if he's willing to delay the race a little so that you can find your bird."

Link nodded.

"But, Father, you're the headmaster of the academy!" I said, "If Link asks Instructor Horwell, he'll probably just come talk to you about it."

"Ah quite true. As usual, you make an excellent point, my dear. Very well, I'll explain the situation to him myself. Link, run along and tell Instructor Horwell to come see me in my quarters."

Link nodded and we watched my father head back to the Academy. I looked back at my injured Loftwing.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Link kneel next to me, and was silent for a moment as he looked at my bird's wing.

"It's okay," he said, prompting me to look up at him and find his blue eyes, "that you didn't believe me."

"But I should have," I replied.

"You saved me, that's all that matters…thank you…," Link said with a smile.

"Of course, Link..." I said.

Link stood up to leave, yet he couldn't stop looking at my Loftwing with a concerned expression. His face had now paled with worry.

"Link, are you okay? With falling and everything, so…close to the cloud barrier?"

"Yeah…yeah, I'm fine…I'm just…worried…"

"Link, don't worry, we'll find your bird. I'm sure he's okay."

Link's expression was unchanged as he gave a deep breath before turning towards Knight Academy.


	5. Chapter 5

I walked my Loftwing cautiously to the house of the Potion Shop owners, Luv and Bertie. Normally, they worked at the Bazaar, but recently it had been closed for refurbishment.

I knocked on the small wooden door for Luv to open it with a smile.

"Why, if it isn't Zelda! What can I do for you?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but would you happen to have any revitalizing potion? My bird's wing is sprained."

"Of course, child," said the woman before leaving the doorway to retrieve a clear bottle filled with a sparkling magenta fluid.

"Here you are," she said, offering the bottle to me.

"How much?" I asked.

"Well, normally I charge thirty for those, but for our goddess…how about fifteen?"

"Ma'am I can pay full price just fine."

"Nope, I insist. Fifteen or no deal."

"All right," I said before reaching into my pouch and giving her three blue rupees, "thank you so much."

"Anytime," she said as she smiled and closed the door.

I led my Loftwing to a clearing across the bridge and popped open the glass bottle.

The potion's magic drifted to the injured wing, making it sparkle as it healed.

When the magic subsided, the bird let out a happy "Squawk" and flew away. I smiled as I watched my purple Loftwing circle around Skyloft.

"You know we're all getting tired of how you never let anyone forget you and Zelda go way back," I heard a voice say.

I looked to the origin of the voice to find Groose talking to Link in the square.

"You've been friends since you were kids? Big deal. It doesn't change the fact that you float through life with your head in the clouds. Would you wake up, straighten up, and grow a backbone already?"

 _"I honestly can't believe him sometimes,"_ I thought to myself as I walked closer.

"Dopes like you are dragging our honored academy through the mud."

"And just who might you be talking about, Groose?", I interjected.

"Oh…Zelda. Hey. Nah, it's…uh…," Groose stammered as I walked closer. I nudged Link aside to stand directly in front of Groose, pointing my finger in his face.

"Don't even try it, Groose! You're picking on Link again, aren't you? He's a student at the academy, like all of us. Why do you insist on bullying him around so much?"

"Yeah…I suppose…," Groose started.

"You suppose?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, "Suppose what?"

"I…suppose…you…Er…Pfft! Forget it. I wasn't supposing anything, Okay?" Groose said before walking away with Cawlin and Strich to the precipice.

"Okay, we're outta here, boys. Later, Link! Hope you find your bird, or else you're gonna have to sit out today's race! That could be a major setback toward knighthood, so find that bird or get real used to the taste of failure! It's your special flavor."

 _"Those three…they could've done it…they certainly have the motivation…,"_ I thought as we watched the three of them jump off and fly away on their Loftwings.

"I hate to say it," I started, "but I'm beginning to suspect that those blockheads had something to do with your Loftwing's disappearance. Link, those guys aren't going to help us find your bird, so we'd better start searching."

I turned my head to face Link.

"I'll fly around Skyloft and see if I can spot any trace of your bird. Father said he'd talk to Instructor Horwell about delaying the start of the Wing Ceremony so don't worry. We'll find your bird in time."

* * *

"Link!" I yelled when I saw him near the waterfall.

I landed my Loftwing and approached him.

"Hey, Link, I was hoping I'd find you here. I heard you'd gone searching for your bird around the waterfall, so I thought I'd fly around and help you look. How's your search going? Any sign of your Loftwing?"

"No, not yet," Link replied with a defeated tone.

"Oh no…Well let's not lose hope yet. There's a place up ahead that Groose and his gang are always hanging around. Maybe we'll find something there!"

"Zelda…" I heard a voice whisper behind me.

"Huh…?…Who…Who's that? Who's calling for me?"

"Zelda?", Link asked, stepping forward.

"Oh, sorry, Link," I said as I met his concerned gaze, "I…"

 _"…have been hearing voices. Did you hear it too?"_

 _"No…what if he doesn't believe me…"_

"…got distracted for a moment. Let's go!"

I walked ahead, hoping that he would disregard what happened.

"Wait…Zelda…," Link said as he caught up to me and placed his hand on my right shoulder, prompting me to face him.

"Is something going on?" Link asked.

I looked into the blue eyes of his concerned expression.

 _"It's Link, I can trust him…"_

"Link…I…"

 _"Come on, get the words out, it'll be fine,"_ I thought to myself as I looked to my left shoulder.

Yet, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a Crimson Loftwing trapped in a cave by three wooden planks, making me forget about my previous thought.

"Look!", I exclaimed, pointing at the Loftwing, "There he is! No doubt about it. That's your Loftwing, Link!"

I watched Link run to the planks and hastily cut them down, eager to set his friend free.

The beautiful red bird let out a relieved "Squawk" before setting his focus on Link. I smiled as I walked towards them and witnessed once again the strong bond that the two of them shared.

As the bird flew away, readying himself to catch Link when he whistled for him, Link ran to the precipice, excited at the sight of his bird in flight.

His joyous expression turned to me as I approached him.

 _"Look at his happy blue eyes and his sweet smile…how could I not fall in love with him? He's just so…"_

 _"Oh gosh…this is definitely not the time for this."_

 _"Focus…"_

 _"Focus on the ceremony."_

"We should hurry, Link. Now that your Loftwing is free, you should fly to the ceremony…"

"Zelda," said the whisper beneath the clouds, prompting me to face outwards to the skies.

 _"It's becoming more frequent…I have to say something."_

"But before you go, I have to ask you something. I…I heard this voice a few moments ago. Did you hear it too?"

I looked up to find Link's concerned gaze.

"No, " he said, prompting me to look out at the clouds again.

 _"If he didn't hear it, then…"_

"Do you have any idea…of what it could be? Who it is?" Link asked.

 _"At least he believes me…I really can trust him."_

 _"Just tell him, maybe it will make more sense if I say it out loud."_

"It's been happening a lot lately. It's the strangest feeling…Almost like someone is calling out to me."

 _"Someone…elsewhere…beyond even Skyloft…"_

"Have you ever wondered what's beneath the clouds? Some say that it's an empty, barren place, or even that there's nothing at all down below, but I just have this feeling that they're wrong. Some of Father's old texts talk about a place called the surface, The old tales describe a whole world under there, far more vast than Skyloft! The thing is, no one's ever been down there to see it, and our Loftwings won't fly through the cloud barrier…But I can't help imagining the wild things that might be waiting below. Someday, I want to see for myself…"

 _"Maybe there is something down there that I'm meant to be a part of…something that's calling for me…but…even if I found some way past the cloud barrier, I don't think I could do it alone. There's no way he would even go near the barrier, not after what happened to his father. He wouldn't do it just for me…"_

 _"And I wouldn't dare force him…"_

 _"I'd rather stay up in Skyloft, with him, then explore the surface, on my own. As oddly alluring as going beyond the clouds is…nothing would be anything without him by my side. Plus, he's about to become a knight, so…"_

At the sight of his Crimson Loftwing flying in the air, I suddenly was ushered out of my tangent of thoughts.

 _"The Ceremony!"_

"Oh, sorry, Link," I said, turning to him, "We don't have time to talk! Let's get going. Look, your bird's waiting for you! Just leap off the edge and whistle. Don't worry about falling. Your bird will catch you for sure this time!"

I watched him nod to me before jumping off the platform and whistling for his Loftwing. I tried to not think about his bright, blue eyes.

 _"Just focus on the ceremony, for goodness sake!"_ , I thought to myself as I leapt off and followed suit.


	6. Chapter 6

After telling my father that the ceremony could continue as planned, I was heading back to the square when I heard Groose's voice once again.

"Oh it's so real I can…I can see it…," Groose said as I approached him. I stopped next to Link.

"Well, he was insulting me," Link said, "but then he turned around and started fantasizing about you. He kept talking about…his 'special moment alone' with you atop the Goddess Statue."

"Duh…Duh huh huh huh! Oh yeah…," said Groose to himself.

"Did he now?" I asked.

 _"Alone? With Groose? I don't think so."_

I walked forward and placed my hands on my hips.

"Groose! Pssst, Groose! Behind you! Right behind you!" whispered Cawlin and Strich, as they waved their arms in warning trying to get Groose's attention, as they had just seen me.

"WHAT?! Can't you two see I'm in the middle of—"

Groose turned around slowly.

"GAH!" He exclaimed at the sight of me.

"Care to explain just what you meant by 'our special moment alone'?" I asked.

"I…uh, nothing big, really. Just…Just…," Groose stammered as he looked around nervously for the words. His anxious glance landed on Link.

"Link!", he exclaimed, desperately trying to save his sentence, "Yeah, I was just telling my buddy here how glad I was he found that red bird of his. Boy, am I looking forward to a fair race!"

 _"Hard to believe that one."_

Thinking that he had saved it, Groose looked at me and continued,

"Anyhow, later Zelda. Look for me during the race. I'll be the one pulling off all the dangerous moves."

Link and I watched the three of them saunter off before we turned to face each other.

"Did you hear that guy? A fair race? Yeah, the chances of that happening are just about less than zero. Either way, don't let those fools get you down, Link! Just get out there and fly the best you can! I know you've got those guys beat and deep down I think you do too."

"Yeah!" Link said, smiling.

I couldn't help but smile back.

"That's the spirit, Link! Trust me…you can win this."

The ringing of a bell pulled our focus to Instructor Horwell.

"The Wing Ceremony will now begin! Participating students, please assemble."

"Looks like it's time," I said.

Link took a couple steps to the gathering area, but stopped when he heard me again.

"Wait!" I exclaimed as I started a light run to catch up to him.

"Link…," I started when we faced other again.

I looked down for a moment, as I knew that staring at his curious blue eyes would have made it impossible.

In a quick movement of my head, I gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Good luck…" I said softly, trying to keep my nerves from jumping out of my skin as I watched his face turn a bright red.

He stared at me as he took an inhale, as if he was about to say something, do something.

"Mr. Link!" we heard from afar.

His wide eyes fixated on me while he slowly backed up before turning around and jogging to the meeting area.


	7. Chapter 7

I looked up at the bright shining sun above me for the three ceremonial Loftwings the fly across the skies in formation, a symbol of unity among the skies.

"Ahem…"

The sound of Instructor Horwell clearing his throat pulled my focus.

"Your attention, please. At last we are ready to begin the Wing Ceremony. I was beginning to worry that we'd have to proceed without Link, but luckily that is no longer a concern. I'm glad you could all make it. Before we start, I'll explain the rules for today's competition. I have attached a small statuette to this bird, who I will then release to the skies. On my signal, dash and dive off the ledge. Once you are in the air, mount your Loftwing. Remember to call your bird promptly by whistling once you dive off the edge, Whoever catches the bird and claims the statuette will be this year's champion. Those are the rules. Simple enough, I should think, but do you need to hear them again?"

The four boys, who stood facing the Instructor, all nodded their heads, 'no'.

"Excellent," responded the Instructor, "as you well know, today's champion will graduate to the next class, bringing him one step closer to knighthood. He will also receive a gift from the young woman chosen to play the role of the goddess in this year's ritual. Today is a special day for many reasons, but it is also the twenty-fifth anniversary of our fine institution. To celebrate the occasion, today's champion shall also receive his gift high atop the Statue of the Goddess. I hear the young woman performing the role of the goddess this year has crafted the gift herself. And as you all well know the role of the goddess this year will be performed by the lovely Zelda!"

Link had looked over at me with a smile, prompting me to smile back before we both turned our heads back to the Instructor.

"Let's see your finest flying out there. Show me just how hard you've been practicing. Also, I want to see good, clean flying. Anyone caught interfering with other riders will answer to me!"

"That goes double for you Groose!" exclaimed my father, making me giggle when I saw Link flinch at my fathers' rise in volume.

"All right gentlemen, line up," Instructor Horwell said as the yellow bird flew into position, "at my command, the competition will begin!"

I watched as the four of them assumed ready stances, eagerly waiting for the command.

"Go!" the Instructor exclaimed, prompting Groose, Cawlin, Strich, and Link to dive off and whistle for their Loftwings.

I hurried to the ladder that led to the top of the Light Tower, as that was the typical vantage point to watch the ceremony. I climbed until I reached the top, where people had already gathered.

The competition took longer than I expected. Every time I thought Link was close, something went wrong and he was knocked back.

"It must be Groose, " I remarked to my father beside me, while still fixated on the Crimson Loftwing in the distance, "that's the second time."

"There's no way to tell from this distance, but yes…it is odd…" my father replied.

"He's coming back around," I said as I saw that red bird circle to line itself up with it's goal.

When Link started to reach for the statuette, I saw Groose's blue bird slowly inch closer to him, ready to knock Link's Loftwing once again.

Yet, this time, Link saw it coming.

"Woah!" I heard around me as the crimson bird looped upwards to a higher altitude, forcing Groose' birds' momentum towards the island.

Without hesitation, Link dove down and grabbed the statuette.

"He did it!" I exclaimed as a happy smile spread across my face.

I hurried down the ladder to meet him and approached the edge just as his joyous expression came into view.

Without a second thought, I jumped off the ledge and yelled out,

"Link!", knowing he was close enough to catch me.

"Zelda!" I heard him exclaim among the deafening winds.

I landed harder than I thought I would, so my head was angled down while I got over the shock, but I still felt his arms supporting the back of my shoulders and the crooks of my bent knees.

"Zelda…please be okay…Zelda…" I heard his voice echo along with the subsiding ringing in my ears.

As my vision started to clear, I felt him gently place me down on the soft back of his Loftwing.

"Don't worry, I'm fine!" I said as I looked up at him, smiling at the sight of his concerned expression and his relieved sigh.

"Great flying, Link! Congratulations!", I exclaimed excitedly, before leaning closer in response to his happy chuckle.

"Thanks, Zelda," said Link with a continued smile and that same affection in his eyes as the night before.

I felt my cheeks blush profusely when he didn't back away from me leaning forward.

 _"I could kiss him now…he's right here…right in front of me…"_

 _"No."_

 _"I have to control myself."_

 _"After the ceremony…at least…"_

"N-now we'd better get on with the ceremony!" I said, backing away slightly.

He reached his arm over my lap to grab the reins, starting to fly his Loftwing to the Statue of the Goddess.

I began to resituate myself, yet I soon felt the weight of my torso start to pull me off the bird.

The small moment of panic I felt was stopped when I felt Link's arm appear across my back. His hand clutched my right shoulder, pulling me close to him. I heard him exhale a sigh a relief.

"Hold on," he said with a chuckle.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, looking with a smile into the profile of his happy eyes and his sweet smile.

It felt so right, so undeniably comfortable for us to be holding on to each other.

He landed his bird on the platform atop the Goddess Statue.

As we slowly let go of each other, he took my hand to help me off the Loftwing and slid off once he saw my feet on the platform.

I looked at him as he watched his Loftwing fly away, circling around the Statue.

And he was still holding my hand.

"See," he said as he looked at me, "no broken leg."

"Y-yeah," I made out, barely, my mind still drowning with how close we had just been, how he was still holding my hand, how he was smiling at me.

"We…w-we should start," I said, with a bit more composure.

"Yeah," he said as he let go of my hand.

I turned around to face the Statue and took a deep breath to try to control my nerves.

 _"He's right behind me, looking at me, waiting for me to start…"_

 _"And in just a bit…after the ceremony, everything will change…"_

 _"I'll find out if he truly does have the same feelings for me or if he doesn't and everything we've built crumbles down in seconds by an awkward confession."_

 _"Either way, this childhood friendship will never be the same…"_


	8. Chapter 8

"Link, hand me that Bird Statuette you grabbed in the race," I said as I turned around and extended my hand, "I must offer it to the goddess."

Link nodded and took out the statuette, placing it in my palm.

Grabbing it with both hands, I turned around before placing the statuette in the small alcove in front of me.

I took out my golden harp and played 'The Ballad of the Goddess' before putting the harp away, and turning back around to face Link, offering my hand.

I closed my eyes and bowed my head when I felt his hand on top of mine as he knelt.

"Great goddess, guiding light and protector of our people, grant us your blessing and mercy as I act in your stead during this ceremony. Valiant youth who grasped victory at the celebration of the bird folk…In accordance with the old ways…I now bestow the blessings of the goddess upon you."

I let go of his hand as I opened my eyes to untie the sailcloth from my back. He looked up at me, making me smile as I offered the sailcloth to him.

"The blessings of the goddess drift down from the heavens aloft a sail, which I now pass on to you."

I handed the sailcloth to him, which he took while standing back up.

Jokingly, Link held the sailcloth up in the air and smiled.

Trying to keep my giggling smile from releasing laughter, I placed my hand over my lips.

"Link! Quit goofing around, This is supposed to be a sacred ritual, remember?"

"Right…sorry," Link replied.

"You know," I continued with a smile, "they say that the goddess gave the Sailcloth to her chosen hero long ago. Of course the one you're holding isn't the same one. I've been working hard to finish making this Sailcloth in time to give it to today's champion. I'm really glad I got to give it to you, Link. Make sure you take good care of it, okay?"

Link nodded.

"Thanks for making it up here to do this with me today like you promised, Link."

Link nodded again, prompting me to smile bigger.

"Now we really should finish up this ritual…," I said, walking closer, "You do know what happens at the end, right?"

"Uh…Sort of…" Link started.

 _"He must have really dozed off when they told him he would jump off the statue at the end,"_

"Heehee, I'm so glad you're so well informed on the subject," I said, teasing him.

 _"I know from his perplexed expression that he has no idea."_

 _"What does he think is going to happen?"_

I moved even closer, just to see. I watched as his confounded expression turned into a clear affection,

 _"He's not moving, he barely even flinched…"_

 _"Could he want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss him?"_

My smile turned into a smirk before I turned him around, exclaiming,

"You have to jump off the statue! Look down. See that big, round design on the courtyard below? To finish the ceremony, you need to drop down right into the center of it! Leap off the edge here. Right before you hit the ground, open up your Sailcloth! Just how brave are you? If you were really fearless, you'd wait until the last second to use your Sailcloth…So, ready to jump?"

Without giving him a chance to answer, I pushed him off the edge and watched him land gently in the middle of the circle below.

I whistled for my Loftwing and flew down to meet Link, who turned to face me when he saw that I was landing. Running closer to him, I exclaimed,

"That was perfect! You're amazing, Link!"

He smiled brightly at me.

 _"The ceremony is over now. We are no longer the goddess and the champion, we're…we're a girl and a boy."_

 _"We could be…together."_

 _"And this is it, my chance to finally reach the one moment when this childhood friendship turns into something more."_

 _"But not here…not where Groose could come antagonize us or my Father can interrupt…but somewhere where it's just us…somewhere free…"_

I looked down, hiding my nervous blushing.

"You know, Link, seeing as you won today…And with the weather being so nice…"

I looked up to find that his expression had warmed to a more affectionate smile.

"You think maybe you'd like to, you know, go fly around the clouds together?"

"Sure," he said, keeping his expression.


	9. Chapter 9

_"Okay, here it goes…"_

"Link?" I exclaimed, "Hey, Link!"

He turned his head towards me and listened attentively to what I had to say.

"Today was amazing. Watching you win the race and performing the ritual together…I'll always remember this."

 _"Will you?"_

 _"No, that wouldn't go anywhere…"_

"It really was wonderful," I continued.

He smiled at me with that joyous, intoxicatingly thrilling smile that always warmed my heart.

 _"How do I even start?"_

 _"Link, I have a confession to make."_

 _"No, too forward…"_

 _"Link, do you like me as more than a friend?"_

 _"That's even more forward…"_

 _"Just start slow"_

 _"We have all the time in the world."_

"You know…Link…"

 _"That'll do it…"_

"There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about…"

 _"Good…now…how about…Have you ever thought of us as more than frie—"_

My thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a blinding flash of light, forcing me to instinctively close my eyes and hide my face.

When I looked up, I was shocked to see a huge gust of dark winds now spinning in front of us.

"What is that?!" I exclaimed.

"I...I don't know," Link said to the right of me.

Before I could get control of my panicked Loftwing, I started to be pulled closer to the eye of the storm.

"What's going on?" I asked in desperation as I leaned closer to my Loftwing in an attempt to shield myself from the inescapable winds.

But it was no use.

"Ahhh! Link!" I yelled as I was suddenly thrown off my Loftwing.

"Zelda!" I barely heard among the deafening winds that surrounded me.

I reached upwards towards where I last saw him, but by then, all I could see was the black dust of the storm.

* * *

-End of Part I-


	10. Chapter 10

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself among the rough grains of dirt. I lay there for a moment, trying to make sense of my tired memory.

 _"Where am I?"_

 _"What happened?"_

 _"What's the last thing I remember?"_

 _"I…"_

 _"I was flying in the clouds…"_

 _"With Link…"_

 _"Link!"_

"Link!" I yelled out as I sat up and looked around in a desperation to explain where I was.

But he was nowhere to be found. There were just trees, surrounding me, mocking my loneliness, my confusion,

 _"Where is he?"_

 _"Is he okay?"_

I started to hear slow footsteps approaching me.

"Link?" I asked as I turned my head.

I instead found an odd woman, who stopped when she knew I had seen her,

I picked up my golden harp and clutched it as I walked cautiously to her. Something inside me told me that I knew her, that I could trust her, yet the air of mystery surrounding her kept me suspicious.

"Zelda," she said with a smile once I came closer, "it has been a long time."

"H-How do you know my name? Did you bring me here? What have you done with Link?"

"Some things never change," she said as she turned around and started walking to a large stone temple.

"Come along."

I followed her, studying the odd symbol on her back, as she led me to the inside of the temple.

It was grand, yet ancient, with a stream of golden light shining on moss-covered stones.

Somehow, it felt familiar, too.

The old woman eventually sat at the top of the stairs, signaling for me to sit in front of her.

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"I was flying in the clouds…on my Loftwing…and then…"

 _"The tornado!"_

"Then I was brought down…by a dark tornado of winds…"

 _"Down…"_

 _"That could only mean…"_

"I'm on the surface…aren't I?" I asked.

The woman nodded.

"Then…," I started, "Could you please tell me where to find my…"

The old woman raised an eyebrow.

"…friend…Link…he has dusty brown hair and blue eyes…do…do you know if he landed close?"

The old woman gave light chuckle.

"I see nothing will appease you but the knowledge that this…friend…is safe. Is that right?"

"Yes," I replied.

"The one you call 'Link' is safe, for now."

"For now?" I asked.

 _"Where is he?"_

 _"How do you know he's safe?"_

"Zelda, I assure you that all your questions will be answered in time, and I assure you that you will see each other again, alive and well. But for now, you must listen to what I have to say."

I nodded in submission.

"You and the one you call 'Link' have a destiny to uncover. Unfortunate as it is that you were taken from the skies so abruptly, the role you have to play in the fate of this land is certainly inevitable."

 _"The voices I heard…they were real…somehow…I was always meant to come down to the Surface…"_

"This is a tale that your people have passed down the remnants of through uncounted generations. Misinterpretation, misremembrance, and misguided storytellers have certainly left holes in what is known to be the history of your people. Allow me to fill in what your people have lost."

"There was a war of unmatched scale and ferocity, the likes of which were hoped to never be seen again. One dark, fateful day, the earth cracked wide open and malevolent forces rushed forth from the fissure. They mounted a brutal assault upon the surface people, driving the land into deep despair. They burnt forests to ash, choked the land's sweet springs, and murdered without hesitation. They did this in their lust to take the ultimate power protected by Her Grace, the goddess. The power she guarded was without equal. Handed down by gods of old, this power gave its holder the means to make any desire a reality. Such was the might of the ultimate power that the old ones placed in the care of the goddess. To prevent this great power from falling into the hands of the evil swarming the lands, the goddess gathered the surviving humans on an outcropping of earth. She sent it skyward, beyond the reach of the demonic hordes. Beyond even the clouds."

 _"Skyloft…"_

"With the humans safe, the goddess joined forces with the land dwellers and fought the evil forces, sealing them away. At last, peace was restored to the surface."

"In order to ensure the protection of the golden power in ages to come, the goddess devised two destinies and set them in motion."

"First, she elected to be reborn as a mortal, relinquishing her divine power. She did this so that one day, when the evil inevitably returned, the golden power, otherwise known as the Triforce, could be used against it."

"Second, she created a weapon, a sword that would serve as a guide for her chosen hero as well as equipping him against danger."

"Yes, two fates intertwined, one of the goddess in her mortal form and one of her chosen hero."

"You, Zelda, are the holder of the former, you are Hylia in her mortal form."

"And the other, the hero who will soon be equipped with the legendary sword and will fight to protect this land and this power alongside you is none other than your Link."

 _"Somehow…it all makes sense…everything she is saying…somehow…I knew it already…"_

"Yet…there is an evil presence lurking in the shadows. He has already began to separate the two of you from each other and from your destinies. It is for this reason that you must go on alone."

"Alone?" I asked, surprised at how weak my voice sounded.

The old woman nodded before handing me a folded white dress.

"Put this on. It is time for you to accept your destiny and…begin your journey…"

* * *

"Through there you must go," the old woman said as we stood at the entrance to the woods, "there are two temples you must pray at before you can truly awaken as Hylia. The first is through Faron Woods and further north inside a temple with a view of the sky. The second is even further north through the heated fires of Eldin Province and further inside a temple of the earth. I have already sensed the presence of monsters, so be on your guard and move quickly and stealthily. The one I mentioned before will soon discover where the tornado landed you and will stop at nothing in the pursuit of you. In this land now walks many of his agents, yet among them also are allies to the Goddess herself. Proceed with caution, but do not be afraid to trust a friendly face."

"I understand," I stated as I nodded.

 _"But…"_

"You are hesitant," the old woman said.

"May I ask…" I started, "…if Link is coming here…why not wait for him to arrive so we can journey together? It certainly would be more safe…"

"Mmm" the lady remarked as she nodded, "That was the way your destinies were intended to begin. Yet, with your prompt arrival, things have been hurried along sooner than expected. We've run out of time. At no fault of his own, the chosen hero is too late, for now. He will, no doubt, arrive on the surface the way he was meant to."

"I see," I replied with a sad tone.

 _"He would have to dive beneath the clouds, forced to face his past fears…I can't even imagine how hard that would be for him…"_

 _"And all for me…"_

 _"He doesn't deserve that."_

 _"Would Hylia really intend to take advantage of him like that?"_

 _"To take advantage of our friendship…"_

 _"No, he can't be coming down here."_

I took a couple steps forward before a thought stopped me.

 _"But, if he does come here…then…"_

Without turning around, I asked,

"If you see him…can you tell him…"

 _"But what do I say?"_

 _"Link, I miss you"_

 _"Link, I wish you were with me."_

 _"Link, I love you."_

 _"I never confessed to him."_

 _"I never found out if he truly loved me back."_

 _"And now things have changed…"_

 _"Would he love me after knowing what Hylia has done to him?"_

 _"Or rather, what…I have done to him…"_

"Just…let him know that I'm here…and that I'm alive…"

 _"Of course, assuming he does come down like she said."_

 _"But there's still a small part of me that insists that he can't be."_

 _"It just…he can't be."_

I walked off into the forest, clutching my golden harp.


	11. Chapter 11

I made my way through the deep woods of Faron, quickly and quietly, as I was instructed to.

As I peered around the large trunk of a tall tree, I saw before me several red monsters, who sat encircled in a large clearing and had pig-like snouts and sharp, sliver blades.

 _"Those must be the monsters the old woman was referring to."_

 _"But…how do I get past?"_ , I thought to myself and I looked to the white brick structure that I assumed would lead me further north.

I walked a step further, to get a better view of any potential blind spots for me to take advantage of, yet as the base of my foot touched the ground I heard a loud crack.

As the monsters all focused their evil eyes on me, I suddenly realized that I had stepped on a fallen branch.

 _"Run,"_ was the only word occupying my mind as I hastily began to run in the opposite direction, hearing echoes of snarling and yelling behind me.

My fatigued panting began to syncopate with the rhythmic sounds of my feet hitting the ground below me. I looked behind me, for the mere chance that I had lost them and that I could stop running, but before I knew it, I ran quite hard into something unusually soft.

"Kweeee!" I heard behind me as I watched the monsters run away in a sudden fear.

I slowly turned around to find a large pear-shaped creature towering over me, who I stared at, rendered speechless by my disbelief.

"Kweeeee-heee…Do you not speak?"

I remained standing, frozen, with wide eyes.

"I apologize…I see the fear in your eyes. I am not your foe. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Bucha. I am the elder of the race of Kikwis that live in this forest."

I exhaled as I blinked my eyes and assumed a curious expression.

"I have never seen your kind before," he continued, "tell me, what is your purpose here? Are you lost?"

"N-no," I stammered, "I wish to reach a temple…one with a view of the skies."

"Ah…the Skyview Temple…"

"I was told it was further north, yet monsters blocked my path," I said.

"Yes, we call those Bokoblins. They fear my gargantuan figure, but they have unfortunately been terrorizing the younger and smaller of my tribe. For you to reach the Skyview Temple would be against many odds. You must understand that it is very dangerous for someone like yourself to go on alone. To allow you to continue like this…it would be subjecting you to…well…the goddess knows what."

 _"If only Link were here…"_ I thought to myself as I looked down, _"But he isn't…and he shouldn't be…"_

 _"I have no choice but to go on alone…"_

I looked back up at Bucha.

 _"A destiny bigger than myself depends on my courage."_

"It will be dark soon," he said, "Allow me to protect you, here, in the forest. I'll help you get back to where you came from in the morning."

 _"No, I have to keep going. There isn't time to wait around."_

 _"I'll just have to wait until he falls asleep, and then…take my chances alone…"_


	12. Chapter 12

I saw a shining, golden figure before me, with features akin to my own.

She smiled as she looked down at me.

"Oh young maiden," she said in an echoing voice, "do not despair, my child. You doubt your ability to carry on along forward with your destiny. Yet, I assure you, you already possess what is needed to continue. Do not hesitate to use your instinct of wisdom, as it will prove itself to be your greatest strength…"

The figure faded away into the darkness as I slowly opened my eyes.

My tired eyes saw before me a starry sky.

 _"What a beautiful night sky…"_

 _"Night…"_

 _"Night!"_

I stood up quickly and grabbed my golden harp.

 _"I accidentally fell asleep!"_ I thought as I looked around and saw many Kikwi dozing to the mysterious sounds of the forest.

 _"I can't believe I've wasted so much time! Who knows how many monsters could be awake at this hour!"_

 _"I still don't know how to get past them…"_

 _"Or do I?"_

 _"My dream…she said I already had what I needed to continue…"_

 _"But all I have is…"_

I held out my golden harp in front of me and looked at it suspiciously.

 _"It's worth a try…"_

I pulled the harp closer and placed my fingertips at its' strings before playing the "Ballad of the Goddess."

I closed my eyes and prayed.

 _"Oh Goddess Hylia, help me to fulfill my destiny. Help me to reach the spring deep in the woods. Guard me from danger until my fate to protect this land comes to an end."_

In reaction to the plucked tones of my harp, I opened my eyes to see before me a glowing circle of golden light. It almost welcomed me towards it's center, as if it were offering sanctuary to my fears and to my doubts.

As I took a cautious step forward, I noticed that my song had caused some of the Kikwi to start stirring from their peaceful slumber. I turned back around to face them.

 _"How do I lull them back to sleep? I was only taught the Ballad of the Goddess and it's apparent that will only wake them further…"_

 _"Perhaps…"_

I placed my fingertips to the harp strings once again, yet my hand plucked a different song. I was surprised at how naturally it came to me, and even more surprised at how serenely beautiful it was. It was like a lullaby.

I smiled as I watched the peaceful Kikwi's return to their calm slumber before slowly turning around and entering to shaft of golden light with my fingers clutching the gold of the beautiful harp.

The light soon disappeared around me and I walked forward to find myself in a picturesque spring with small, sparkling waterfalls falling into clear, shallow water, a small safe haven from the dangerous world outside. In the very center stood a familiar statue of the Goddess Hylia.

I knelt before her graceful, yet stoic expression, as I bowed my head and clasped my hands together.

"Oh Goddess Hylia, I thank you for your kindness and humbly ask you for your guidance. I seek the destiny that has been laid before me and the courage to face my fate. If it truly was your design to become a divine soul reborn into my mortal body, then I am here to submit to that destiny. I wish to purify this beautiful land of the evil that conspires to lay it to ruin, to honor the sacrifices the you have made, and to keep the peace that you have fought for. I offer myself to your divinity and to the protection of this land. Also..."

I paused.

"I…I…I know it's selfish…but…I also pray for…the protection of Link…please keep him safe…"

"If you truly do live inside me, I…I am ready to accept it…"

I slowly closed my eyes, not knowing at all what to expect.

* * *

It was all darkness at first.

Just voices.

Two, to be specific.

Both male, yet neither familiar…at least at first…

"Okay…I dare you to…"

"You're running out of ideas."

"No, I got this…umm…"

"Just give up, I win."

"No! One second…okay, okay…I dare you…"

"Uh huh?"

"To pray to the bird statue."

"Seriously, you call that a dare? It's just an old superstition. 'When the chosen hero prays to the statue of the bird, the goddess will descend from the heavens and gift him with flight'. Just a legend, probably lost in translation."

"I thought it was 'gift him with a kiss'."

"See! Lost in translation!"

"Then what's the problem? If you don't believe it, then you know nothing will happen. Unless…deep down…you actually believe…that…"

"Believe what?"

"Believe that you're a Cucco!"

"Ha ha, okay, I'll take your dare."

"Oh Goddess, I now kneel before you, willing to serve as your soldier, your hero, until death, to protect this land and to honor Your Grace. I—"

"Uhh…Link…"

"What?"

"S-stand up…"

Out of the darkness, I opened my eyes to find two young men on a hill, staring in awe at me. Yet, my open eyes were not mine.

They were Hylia's.

The young man in the back started a hectic run back to his village, yet the young man who was still before me, simply stood there, frozen in his awe-stricken expression.

He had wide, blue eyes and messy blonde hair. He was a lot like my Link, yet different. His hair was lighter, and his face looked more aged. Not aged like he was old, but aged like he was facing his adult years, as opposed to reaching the end of his childhood. His build was also more muscular, and he had a diagonal scar across his forehead. It was apparent that he had already seen his fair share of battles.

"Chosen hero," I heard myself say.

The young man gulped with an expression of disbelief.

"You have proven yourself worthy of the blessings of the Goddess Hylia."

I felt myself smile as my feet met the ground.

"I…I…" the young man stammered

"But you can just call me Hylia."

"You…you…" the young man stammered again with raised eyebrows.

"And you?", I asked.

"Beautiful…" the young man said, softly.

I felt my eyebrow raise and a smirk stretch my lip upwards.

"I…I mean…Link…my name is…Link," said Link, quickly.

"Link," I said, stepping closer him, "It's nice to meet you."

I held out my hands and there soon appeared a folded sailcloth.

 _"I can't help but be proud of how close it is to the one I made just days ago."_

I offered it forward, feeling the cloth so tangibly at my fingertips.

"I give you my blessing, to fulfill what you expect of yourself and the destiny you are bound to."

Link looked down and took the sailcloth before locking eyes with me again.

"I don't know what to say…I didn't think I ever deserved…this honor…"

"It is for that very reason, " I said as I gently framed his cheek with my hand, "that you do."

I slowly withdrew my hand.

Link started to blush.

"What?" I asked.

"It's nothing."

"You think I'm going to kiss you."

"I didn't say that."

"Your friend did."

"He doesn't…he was just…I don't…we don't."

"Because…I can make it part of the ceremony, if you want…"

 _"I'm surprised. She was a goddess, a divine entity, and she was teasing him, playfully, like they were children, like they were flirting, just like me and…"_

 _"…Link…"_

"I…umm…well I…"

"Link?"

"Yes, Goddess?"

"Can't you take a bit of teasing?"

"Oh, right….uh…teasing…yes…good…of course, Goddess."

"Please, call me Hylia."

* * *

As my eyes opened again, I found myself back in the ethereal spring, in the reality of my own moment in time.

The sun was now shining on a new day.

I stood up and bowed to the Goddess Statue.

"Thank you."

Suddenly I heard a distant cackling laugh echo from behind a golden door, prompting me to turn towards it in fear.

 _"He knows I'm here. He's coming for me…"_

 _"I have to go, quickly."_

Without a moment of hesitation, I played the "Ballad of the Goddess" as I quickly prayed,

"Oh Goddess Hylia, hear my plea. Wrest me from evil's grasp. Take me to Eldin Province, so I may journey further into my destiny."

The shaft of light appeared before me and I quickly stepped into it.


	13. Chapter 13

I stepped forward into the undeniable heat of Eldin Province.

"Woah!" I heard a strange voice say.

As the light beneath me faded, I turned to my right and found an odd mole-like creature staring at me expectantly. I let out a small gasp at the sight of him.

I started to back away slowly as I hugged my golden harp closer to my chest.

"Hey!" said the creature, "You don't have to be afraid. We Mogmas don't bite."

"Mogmas?" I asked, my curiosity dampening my fear.

"Yeah, most of us live 'round here, but underground. We're not hostile, well, unless it concerns our treasure. Why, I can recall many a heated competition for treasure. I guess you could say it's in our blood."

The Mogma leaned in closer.

"You haven't by any chance seen any treasure recently? Perhaps in that golden, shining place you came from?"

"No," I said with a smile, "I haven't."

"Just as I thought," the Mogma said as he sat back up, half of his body still in the dirt, "A lot of Mogmas 'round here don't believe me, but I think we've just about wiped Eldin clean of treasure. I myself was about to pick up some bombs and then embark south to a castle with a view of the heavens. Or skies, depends on which version you believe. That was until you came out of a huge shaft of light right in front of me. Actually…"

The Mogma looked me up and down.

"I don't think I've seen your kind before. Is this your first time at the Volcano?"

"Yes, it is," I replied

"Looking for something specific? You don't exactly look like you belong here, no offense."

"None taken, I'm looking for a temple of the earth? Do you know where that is?"

"The Earth Temple? Every Mogma worth his mitts knows where that is. It's just through there."

The Mogma gestured towards two large doors through an opening in the rocks.

"See those golden doors? That will take you right into it. Just be careful of the red guys."

"Red guys?"

"Yeah, they started to appear a couple days ago. I haven't seen them 'round here yet, but that doesn't mean that they can't show up still. They are very dangerous. They have these strange sharp blades, looks like one hit will do you in. We Mogmas know to stay away."

"They're called Bokoblins," I responded.

"Well, you sure have gotten around. Maybe you'll do all right then."

I nodded.

"I should get going before that blasted Cobal finds my bomb stash again. Hopefully you see some other of my kind along your way, I can tell that some friendly faces wouldn't hurt. I can't think of a Mogma that wouldn't greet you with a kind word, but just in case you come across one that is a bit sour over an unprofitable day, tell them you're Kortz's friend."

"Is that your name?"

"Yup, Kortz."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Zelda."

"Well, best of luck in your travels, Zelda. See ya!"

I watched Kortz descend back into the dirt before I turned towards the doors. Walking through the opening in the rocks I found myself among regal columns. I took a couple cautious steps forward towards a grand, golden structure with large, red doors.

Suddenly, the sound of monsters in the distance prompted me to retreat behind one of the tall pillars of stone.

After moments of waiting for the silence to reassure my safety, I began back towards the doors.

Yet, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of red, and before I could even think of running, they had me surrounded.

In every direction I turned, I saw a red Bokoblin taunting me. They waved their sharp blades in the air as they yelled in excitement. They slowly enclosed around me until I couldn't move without them being quite close.

I closed my eyes and bowed my head as the Bokoblin I was facing readied his sword to strike.

Instead, an abrupt pain on the back of my head blackened my vision and completely knocked me out.

* * *

I saw blue skies dotted with fluffy, white clouds, a familiar sight for a child raised in Skyloft.

It didn't seem like I was in the clouds myself, more like I was being shown something, like I was a bystander in someone else's story.

In the distance of the skies before me, I saw a Crimson Loftwing gradually flying closer. As it approached an odd, circular hole in the cloud barrier, a knight clothed in green leapt off and passed through, with arms and legs outstretched.

It was the oddest thing, I could hear the wind blowing against him and I could feel the heat of the volcano below, yet I wassail at a distance.

My sleepy, dream-filled mind soon realized that I was being shown Link.

Now riddled with the sight of Link landing on the hot earth of Eldin Province, my mind reeled with worried thoughts.

 _"It's unmistakeable."_

 _"That's his brown hair, those are his blue eyes, and he was to become a knight."_

 _"But…it can't be…"_

 _"This must be just a dream."_

 _"I don't care what that old woman said about him."_

 _"This destiny can't be his as well. That's not fair."_

 _"I know I have already been told of his supposed fate but…"_

 _"Seeing him like this…his eyes sad, his expression defeated, his body tired…"_

 _"No."_

 _"This can't be real."_

 _"Link is in Skyloft. He is training to be a knight. He's…"_

 _"…moved on…"_

 _"Is he even worrying about me?"_

 _"For goodness sake, I have to get a hold of myself. It's selfish for me to want him to be worried about me."_

 _"He can't be risking everything for me, sacrificing everything, not after what happened to his father, not with what's at stake, not with the danger he would have to face."_

 _"He's not…he's not…that…courageous…."_

 _"He can't be…"_

 _"It's…"_

 _"It's not fair…"_

* * *

My eyes shot open and I sat up quickly.

I was surrounded by Bokoblins once more, yet this time there were more of them and they were just sitting in a circle, talking amongst each other, chatting like old friends.

My attempt to stand and flee was met by a pull at my wrist. I looked down to find myself chained.

Out of instinct, I started to yank at the chains with a hope that I could break free of it's cold, metal grasp, but the clinking sound only pulled the Bokoblins' focus to me.

They didn't stand.

They didn't attempt to hurt me.

They simply stared, with a snarl in their pig-like snouts as they watched me slowly sit back down.

I felt my heart quicken at the mere anticipation of what they would do to me that was worse than death, what intent was behind those evil eyes.

"I know it's selfish," I thought to myself, "but I want more than anything for Link to be here. To save me."

"But he's not here and he shouldn't be. I need to—"

My train of thought was interrupted by a rather odd sight.

Above me and out of sight of the Bokoblins was a tall figure standing atop a broken column.

I watched in awe as the figure summoned a ball of glowing blue light from the palm of her hand and threw it in the center of the circle of Bokoblins.

As the blinding blue light faded from my vision I saw that the Bokoblins were instantly rendered motionless.

Before me stood a tall woman with white, braided hair, dark clothing, and piercing red eyes.

I inhaled to speak, but before I could offer my gratitude, the woman said,

"Follow me. I have bought us some time, but not very much."

With one snap of her fingers I felt the chains break from my wrist.

I followed her in silence.

Although I was more than thankful for her assistance, I was somehow quieted by her demeanor.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Couple of typos in that last chapter but it's fine and hopefully it won't bother me too much. Little mistakes like that are inevitable.**

 **Anyways, the rating has been changed to T just because things take a step further in this chapter. Nothing too bad, just some violent images.**

 **Otherwise, I really hope you've been enjoying this so far!**

* * *

"We're safe, for now," said the woman once we arrived at the Earth Spring.

"Thank you for saving me," I said, "I don't know how else I would have gotten out of there."

"There is no need for thanks," the woman said, holding up her hand, "My name is Impa and I have sworn to serve the goddess."

"Impa, it's nice to meet you."

"Well met indeed. You go by Zelda, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Then, Zelda, our time here is limited. I suggest commencing with the task at hand."

I nodded at Impa and turned toward the statue before turning back around in a panic and exclaiming,

"My harp! They must have taken it! What will I do now?"

I breathed a sigh a relief when Impa pulled the harp out and handed it to me.

I saw her give a small smirk before I turned to face the goddess.

Yet, before I knelt I heard,

"Your Grace," inducing me to turn back around to face Impa, who stood at the edge of the pond.

"There is a matter that we need to discuss before you continue," added Impa, "your chosen hero."

"My chosen hero…y-you mean Link? What about him?"

Impa raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing ever happened," I said as my cheeks warmed, "We're…we're just friends."

"Oh?" Impa retorted, as if she could read the thoughts deep in my mind that would oppose that statement.

"I…I don't know…I guess there's something there, but…why does that matter?"

"Your love and compassion is as integral to saving this world as much as his…supposed heroism and determination. However, greed and lust will undermine everything Hylia has sacrificed for. No matter how much you may want to, or need to, you cannot go to him when he comes."

"Both of you need to focus on your own tasks. He needs to summon a semblance of…courage…" she said with an annoyed tone, "and you must, of course, move further into accepting your own destiny."

"Wait…when he comes? Do…do you mean?"

"He is here."

My heart lurched at the sound of those words, because I wanted him here so badly and because I didn't want him here at all.

"L-Link?" I stammered with a small voice.

"I saw him myself," Impa stated.

"It really is true," I said with a whisper, almost to myself, "All of it…he…"

 _"He faced his fears, he came down here, he risked his life…all…all for me…"_

"You cannot be surprised," said Impa, "you must have been told this by the old woman in the Sealed Temple. You, of all people, must have known that he was always your chosen hero."

"I knew…" I replied, "but I didn't want to…because…because of what it entails…for him…"

"That is understandable," Impa said as she nodded.

"Impa…when you say 'here'…is…does that mean?" I asked.

Impa sighed.

"I don't have the fullest confidence in the one you call 'Link', but he's starting to catch up. You will no doubt see him soon."

"So you're saying that I can't go to him…Impa…I don't quite understand…why…how would it ruin…if our fates are intertwined then…why…"

Impa gave me a look full of pain. In a surprisingly sincere voice she said,

"You are about to see why."

My lips parted as a soft gasp stole my breath.

My sad eyes soon found the statue behind me before I knelt down in reverence and closed my eyes.

* * *

My eyes shot open to see that I was running, frantically.

Or, rather, Hylia's eyes shot open.

But, they may as well have been my eyes, because I felt everything.

The fatigue in my legs, the shortness of my breath, the heat of the blurry fires around me, the foul smell of blood in the air.

It was all terrifyingly real.

In the distance, as the battles being waged seem to reach farther behind me, I saw a small house situated near what I recognized as the Sealed Temple.

Reaching the small, wooden door, I opened it quickly.

I gave a heavy, relieved sigh at the sight of Link equipping his weapons.

"You're okay!" he exclaimed as I ran up and embraced him, clutching his green tunic.

As we released each other, I felt his lips press into mine with a desperate passion, as if we both feared that it would be our last.

But, of course, it felt so real to me that I considered it to be my first.

"I woke up to the sound of monsters in the distance," he said as he withdrew from the kiss and kept his hand gently placed on my cheek, "when I saw you gone, I feared the worst. Are there as many as we predicted?"

"No…Link," I said as I nodded my head 'no', "there's more, there…there's so much more."

"Don't worry," Link replied with an expression on his face that told me that he was as scared as I was, "we can do this…together."

I felt a small smile curve my lips as Link's hand slid down my arm and clasped itself into my hand.

"I'll be right with you," Link said as he looked into my eyes, "like I always will be."

"I know," I replied with a bigger smile.

"Well, come on, we have a land to protect," Link said as we exited the house, our hands firmly connected.

Before us, I saw hordes of enemies in a vast battle with our people, coming ever closer to the golden power I somehow knew they were after.

Link released my hand before I watched him withdraw his sword and shield.

"Be safe, Hylia," Link said with a nod of his head.

"You too, Link," I replied.

The war ahead of me started to blur once more as I ran towards it with Link by my side.

 _"What am I doing? I can't fight! Is Hylia serious?"_

Yet, I didn't feel a flinch.

She, I, was afraid for my people, sure, but she ran towards the battalions of monsters without a single doubt that she would be able to face them.

As soon as I found myself in range of the monsters, I was in awe of what Hylia could do.

What I could do.

It was like a beautiful symphony of movements, and it all felt so natural.

Bokoblin after Bokoblin, I summoned out of the palm of my hand powerful magic, glowing golden with its' heavenly light. It was done with such cohesion as I created it out of thin air, sometimes taking the form of a sword, sometimes a bow, and sometimes just a wave of light.

And I handled all of this with a level of combat and skill that I never expected out of Hylia.

That I never expected out of myself.

The battle waged for what seemed like hours.

Although I knew what was at stake, it was somehow fun, using my wisdom in battle, having full confidence in my ability to combat those evil eyes, to give all the energy I had to protect the Triforce from their malicious intents. Fighting with all my energy and having that energy renewed by seeing Link fight by my side, it felt so right.

However, as hard as we both fought, I was starting to see how truly outnumbered we were.

The enemies of evil were everywhere, and we all tried our hardest to keep them from the temple, not letting a single one go astray.

But before me stood an enemy I had never seen before, and I could feel that fear boiling inside Hylia as well.

The tiniest moment of panic caused me to freeze there as the tall enemy towered over me.

I soon reclaimed my courage, striking the enemy down with a swing of my sword.

"Hylia!" I heard a familiar, distressed voice exclaim behind me.

As I turned to the origin of voice, everything around me seemed to slow down as I saw the horrendous sight that was before me.

Link, my chosen hero, my love, was right in front me, his eyes wide with pain.

My heart sank when I saw that a sharp sword had impaled him through the stomach.

As the sword retreated back to it's owner, I watched Link's lifeless body collapse to the now blood-soaked ground.

And at the realization that he had taken that sword in my place, I felt tears stream down my face.

I was overwhelmed by feelings of guilt, of a loss I couldn't cope with.

As if powered by a rage, a sadness that the man I loved was gone, a despair at the knowledge that his unconditional love for me caused his death, I felt a sudden arrival of power surge through me, enveloping me in a golden light as the ground beneath me began to get smaller and smaller.

From a birds-eye view I could now see that my people were completely surrounded. The dwindled numbers of a once proud civilization of Hylians dropped their weapons at the sight of me floating above them. They bowed in reverence as they prayed, begging for protection from their enemies.

It was then that I saw him.

A large man with obsidian black, scaly skin and flaming orange hair was mercilessly killing my people as they stared with hopeful eyes up at me, their goddess.

I used every last ounce of my power to do the only thing I could think to do.

I held out my hands before me and as I raised them, the circle of land that the Hylians were gathered upon and the structure behind me that held the Triforce raised to the skies, beyond the grasp of the evil forces, beyond even the clouds.

I couldn't stop crying as I looked at the spot where I knew Link lay dead, consumed by the knowledge that his death was my fault and I could do nothing to save him.

I missed him so much, more than I thought a goddess ever could.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see the statue of the Goddess Hylia, warped by the tears in my eyes.

When I turned back around, I saw that Impa stood there with her head bowed. I walked closer, my overwhelming emotions still taking hold of my being.

Impa lifted her head when she saw that I stood in front of her, showing me her sad eyes.

"He died for her," I said softly, "and he didn't need to. She was a goddess. He was blinded by love, he…he wasn't thinking clearly…I…I understand now…"

Impa nodded.

"Are you ready to continue?" Impa asked

"Yes."

"Then take out your harp and play the song that has guided you thus far. Play it and repeat after me."

I did as she said, placing my fingers on the string and plucking the soothing melody.

"To your time I must go," Impa started.

"To your time I must go," I repeated.

"One gate lies dormant."

"One gate lies dormant."

"The other stands tall."

"The other stands tall."

"Lead me to where I must enter."

"Lead me to where I must enter."

"The time of your ultimate sacrifice."

"The time of your ultimate sacrifice."

"To act in your stead."

"To act in your stead."

To our right appeared a shimmering shaft of light.

"Let's go," Impa said and she gestured for me to enter the light.

I took a couple steps forward before I heard a third pair of footsteps behind me.

I turned around and saw him there.

Link.

For just a fleeting moment I was distracted by the happiness I felt at the sight of him.

"Link!" I exclaimed as we started a run towards each other, with smiles on our faces, until Impa stopped me, obstructing my greatest desires with just the palm of her hand.

"You cannot got to him, Your Grace," Impa said, her severity returning, "Remember what we discussed. Restrain yourself. Focus on the task at hand."

 _"She's right,"_ I thought to myself as he took a couple steps forward with that desperate look in his eyes.

 _"The longing I feel in my heart, the longing I see in his eyes."_

 _"It's all real. History is repeating itself. I love him and he loves me, just like Hylia and her hero."_

 _"Those green clothes he looks so good in…it's haunting seeing him like that, knowing what he has already risked in the name of love, imagining his horrid fate if we fail to resist…this…yearning…"_

 _"I know now very well that he is willing to die for me, and…I can't let that happen…it…it's not fair…to him…"_

My eyebrows furrowed as my thoughts reeled further.

 _"We must press on…separate in our tasks…and…I hate it more than anything."_

I turned around to face the light. I couldn't look at that face any longer.

"I…I have to go," I said over my shoulder, "I'm sorry, Link."

I stepped forward into the center of the rippling waves of light, a single tear falling down my cheek as I was taken to my next destination.


	15. Chapter 15

I watched Impa as she stepped out of the gleaming shaft of light as it faded away.

"Did he say anything?" I asked with a cautious curiosity.

Impas' red eyes softened from a strong rage to a calm neutrality as she gave a curt,

"No."

 _"Why was she so…angry?"_ I thought to myself as I studied her expression, _"Perhaps…I should have asked…what she said to him…"_

"Impa…" I started.

"Yes, Your Grace?"

 _"But she couldn't have been too harsh. She's never been harsh to me…"_

"Never mind," I stated before looking around at the land I found myself in.

Before me was a desert canyon, the magnificent size of its' miles of golden sand putting me in awe.

"This is Lanayru Desert," I heard Impa say, "a large, desolate wasteland with a few surprises."

When I turned to the end of my circle I saw a beautiful stone emblem towering over us, glowing golden in the shining sunlight.

As I started to walk towards it, I excitedly turned to Impa and said,

"Is this really where we're going Impa?"

"Yes, Your Grace"

"It's so beautiful," I said I continued to walk towards it.

We went through two large stone walls and crossed a long bridge before I saw an odd structure.

It glowed iridescently with hues of blue and purple, taking the shape of a large gear.

The notches were met by smaller edges of floating gears on the sides, yet everything was still and silent.

"What do I do?" I asked Impa, facing her.

"There are two known time gates in this land, each connected betwixt a gap in time. Created by Hylia herself as a safeguard to her original plan, it will take us where, or rather, when we need to go next. Only the magic of the Goddess's harp can unearth it from an inactive, grounded state. This time gate is already active, yet it has been left inoperative to detract attention. There are only two ways to reactivate it, and one of them is housed inside yourself."

 _"Hylia's light magic,"_ I thought as I looked down at my hands.

"How do you do magic, Impa?"

"Magic was a gift given to me by the Goddess Hylia long ago. Those I know in my tribe were given a similar gift, and are able to access it through different means."

"Different means?" I asked with curiosity.

"I can walk you through them, if you like."

I nodded and closed my eyes.

"Some think of their fallen foes, the regret they feel for having to strike them down, and the peace they've achieved with the knowledge that it was for the greater good."

"Some think of their strong belief in a higher power, the divine mercy and grace that reinforces their faith."

"Some think of their motivations. Why they are using magic, the purpose that it's usage fulfills, their personal interests in the outcome."

"Some think of their loved ones. The friends they cherish, the family they hold dear, the relationship they share with a lover."

At the sound of those words and at the thought of Link, I suddenly felt a power surge through me.

Out of instinct, fearing that the power boiling inside me would expel onto Impa, I reached out my hand to my right and shut my eyes in anticipation, almost scared of the power within me and how it would manifest itself.

In the darkness of my closed eyes, I heard a huge boom in the distance.

Slowly looking up and opening one eye, I saw that I had blown up the ground near the entrance, causing a collection of large stone pieces to block it.

"Sorry," I said as I looked at Impa's shocked expression with both eyes open.

"Try one more time," Impa said as she gestured her head towards the time gate.

I closed my eyes again and held out my hand.

As I started to think about Link once more, I felt the power again, yet this time it felt more controlled.

Opening my eyes, I watched as the smaller cogs started to turn the gear in a circle.

The center of the main gear had all sorts of odd symbols that I felt I could almost recognize as the gate activated.

"Wow," I said, my eyes lighting up as I watched the gates' iridescent beauty.

 _"What would Link say if he saw this? I bet neither of us have seen anything like it in Skyloft. This realm of surface really is quite a beautiful place."_

 _"I'd love to explore it with Link by my side."_

 _"But will I?"_

 _"I have to…someday…at least…right?"_

I looked back at Impa inquisitively.

She studied my expression before saying,

"You have a question for me?"

"I was wondering…the old woman at the sealed grounds…she mentioned that Link and I…that our fates were intertwined…that we were meant to protect this land together. So…if I can't got to him now, then…when can I go to him?"

"Do not worry, Your Grace, with his persistence, I doubt it be long before you will see him again. But, persistence isn't everything, Your Grace."

"The one you call Link must discover his inner courage and heroism on his own," Impa continued as her voice started to agitate before calming yet again with, "just as you have set out to rediscover yourself as the Goddess Hylia."

She let out a sigh before continuing, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"You are fighting for the future of this land, for its' peace as well as yours. It may not look like it yet, but we are still in a war. And it is both of your destinies to oppose the evil that stands to build a destructive future. I am not exaggerating when I say that if we fail in our task, there won't be a beautiful land for you to share with your people and with generations to come. You are fighting for the freedom for you and Link to be together instead of apart, for everyone to be united in opposition to a massive force that aims only to divide, simply because it has the power to. We have been granted the opportunity to change the fate of this world to be terminated in the name of hate and instead—"

"Save it in the name of love and peace," I said, finishing her sentence without a second thought.

Impa let a small smile curve her stoic expression.

"I-I think I said that once," I said, "the first day I met your tribe...I…can almost remember…"

"Then I don't think I need to say that those are things that are worth fighting for," she said.

"No," I replied with a smile, "you don't. And…"

"And I understand the rest as well," I said as I nodded, "shall we go then?"

"One more thing, " said Impa, "you must play your harp to ensure that the portal leads us to the past of the Sealed Grounds, and not of Lanayru Desert."

"How do I do that?" I asked as my fingertips met the harps' strings.

"Just think of your experiences there, the emotions you felt, the sights you saw. Play the harp as you imagine yourself there."

 _"Here it goes"_ I thought to myself as I took a deep breath and closed my eyes and pictured the Sealed Temple in my mind.

I started to sing as my fingers plucked the familiar melody.

"En dashevu nobe shundu"

"Tje shutu kewenu salei…"

 _"I could have sworn I heard…"_

I turned around to confirm my suspicions and sure enough, he was standing right there, across the bridge.

Forgetting everything, our destinies, his sacrifices, my obligations, I smiled brightly at the sight of him.

Link, my Link, had found me again.

We ran to each other before a large explosion stopped us, reality seeping back in as I jumped back in surprise.

"No…" Impa whispered next to me with disbelief.

I clutched the edges of my harp and felt my eyebrows furrow as a strange man jumped into view with diamonds on his clothes and a malicious grin spread across his face. His sharp sword bore a dark glimmer in the cascading light of the sun, as if nature itself bowed to the terrible evil that he brought with him.

After blocking Link with a gate of ascending diamonds, he set his glaring eyes on me.

Without a moment of hesitation, he dashed to strike, his countenance as merciless as the cold edge of his blade.

"Impa!" I cried out as she ran to meet him, blocking his advances with her magic.

"Your Grace! Quickly, to the gate!"

 _"But what about Link?"_

 _"If we go through, we would have to destroy it on our way out…he wouldn't be able to follow…"_

 _"Unless…"_

 _"The other gate!"_

"Link!" I yelled, running to where he could see me.

I lifted the harp above my head and soon felt my magic lifting it even further with a shining golden light.

I felt, somehow, as if I had complete control over my magic, as if it truly was extension of myself, my being.

"Link, here! You'll need this where you're going."

The harp suddenly shot out from my grasp in a ball of light. I watched as it's arc landed it right into Link's arms.

Link shot me a look of concern as he inhaled to speak and took a step forward, his hands clasped to the golden harp that I once held.

"Go! Now!" I heard Impa exclaim before Link could say anything, prompting me to run quickly to the Gate of Time.

Yet, as I neared the stone steps, I heard Impa cry out in pain.

I was horror-stricken to turn around and find Impa collapsed to the ground amidst the cackling laughter of the evil man.

"Impa!" I exclaimed as I ran a couple of steps forward until a green silhouette stole my glance.

I watched as Link jumped to strike the evil man where he stood and scowled when he avoided the edge of his worthy blade.

With the evil man kept at bay in the distance, Link stood with sword and shield at the ready facing away from me.

He was protecting us without a thought for his own life.

"Link…" Impa said as she looked upon the knight clad in green.

"Protect Zelda!" I heard him exclaim.

"You have my thanks," replied Impa with a distinct sincerity, "I will leave him to you."

Impa then joined me before she ran to the gate.

"Link!" Impa said as she turned back around with a small orb of magic in her hand, her other arm held out in front of me for my protection.

"Link! You must go now. Return to the old woman at the Sealed Grounds. Tell her what happened here. She will know where you must go! And know that we will definitely—"

"I'll definitely see you again!" I interjected, trying to combat Impa attempting to push me into the abyss of gears, "This isn't goodbye, Link. I promise!"

Yet, before I could even think of what to say next, Impa and I were both ushered into an age long gone.


	16. Chapter 16

We walked forward into what looked like the Sealed Temple where I first met that mysterious old lady, yet it seemed different, but somehow, even more familiar.

"We are now in the distant past," I heard Impa say as I stepped forward, "where Hylia and her servants have only just waged the battle for this land that you have heard of through stories and legends. This place, although eventually renamed to become the 'Sealed Temple', was at this time known as the 'Temple of Hylia'."

As she walked slightly in front of me, Impa gestured her hand forward through large stone doors that revealed a large room.

"And it is through there that you will truly be reawakened as the Goddess Hylia."

Impa followed me inside as I walked up to a red-carpeted pedestal and sat down, closing my eyes.

* * *

In front of me was a large, dark hole that deepened in it's mystery as it spiraled downwards into a dark chasm.

And I knew that I was looking into the conduit for a growing evil. Subdued for the moment, yet still a great threat to my land.

I started to hear the sound of cascading footsteps against the charred grass behind me, before they completely stopped.

"Yes, Impa…" I said.

 _"Impa…perhaps it's a relative of the Impa I know."_

"All of his forces have been defeated. The war is over."

"No, Impa, it isn't," I replied, sighing before continuing with, "the war is only just beginning."

Impa took a couple steps forward to stand next to me.

"Is that?" Impa asked.

"Demise, " I replied with a nod, "I have created a seal that I must maintain….but…my power…it's…"

"Goddess!" I heard someone exclaim behind me, prompting me to turn around and find an odd, burly creature panting heavy breaths.

"We found him."

At the sound of those three words, I felt my heart lurch.

"Lead the way," I said to the creature before Impa and I followed him through the Temple of Hylia and out onto the vast land that echoed the past calls of battle, it's beauty ruined by the flames of war.

We soon entered a familiar clearing where bodies of monsters and hylians alike had been rendered completely immobile, their carcasses stacked on top of each other in a morbid display of the cost of the battle waged.

In a corner to my right was a small gathering of creatures who turned around to face us with sad expressions.

And, at the sight of Link laying on the ground they stood on, I let out a shaky exhale.

The creatures parted as I ran to his side, feeling the cold drop of tears wetting my cheeks.

There was no denying it, the blood that coated his tunic, the stillness of his chest, the drooping of his head, his arms.

The man I now held in my arms was dead.

It was hard for me to see him like this, to touch his limp body. Not only because of Hylia's raw feelings of loss, but because I couldn't bear to imagine my Link in this same state.

As I hugged him close, accepting the truth of his end that I already suspected, the creatures started a walk back to the temple. The sound of footsteps prompted me to watch Impa walk closer to me, her red eyes warped with sadness.

I laid Link gently back on the ground and closed his pain-stricken blue eyes before taking his left hand with both of mine.

"Golden goddesses of old," I started, "you entrusted me to be your agent, to protect the Hylians and the Triforce that was left in your stead. In this, I have succeeded at the unfortunate cost of many lives. It is apparent that the fight for the peace of this land has only begun, so I ask you to assist me one last time so that it may continue."

"One last…" Impa said, "Hylia, what are you doing?"

Ignoring her inquiry I continued,

"Farore, the goddess of courage, who, with your rich soul, produced the life forms that walk the earth. When the evil starts to brew again, I ask you to bring back into this world the soul of this hero, who gave his life for my protection, so that his unparalleled courage may be of use to us again."

"Din, the goddess of power, who cultivated the land and created the red earth with your strong, flaming arms. I ask you to create a weapon, that matches the power of the evil sword of Demise, yet opposes it in it's divinity and proves its' greatness through its' benevolence. The spirit of this sword and the true power of the hero will grow together, becoming stronger within their goal to truly eradicate Demise. The reincarnated hero will be the master of this sword until the evil is truly defeated, armed with the justice of his cause."

"Nayru, the goddess of wisdom, who poured that wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world. I ask…"

I took a shaky deep breath.

"I ask that I be reborn as a mortal at the same time as the soul of this hero. So that…so that I can make up for the mistakes that I've made and ensure that no one else suffers because of them. And also…so that the Triforce, our last hope, can be used for the eradication of Demise. An asset for us as opposed to a force against us,"

"And, of course, the price I pay for this request, my final act that will set all of it in motion…"

"Hylia…" Impa said with and inquisitive tone of warning, not quite sure of what I would say but obviously sure that I could say something risky.

"I will relinquish my immortality."

"Hylia!" Impa said with a distinct shock, as if she were disciplining a child, "Your injuries from the battle, you won't survive if you succumb to them without the protection of the goddesses. You need to ensure that the seal holds…without your power you will subject this world to the evil you are attempting to destroy. There won't be a land left to save."

I took a pause and gently placed my right hand on Link's cheek.

"My power…I can already feel it dwindling…without him, I…I can't…"

The weakness of my voice inhibited me from continuing, yet a warm, supportive hand on my shoulder reminded me of a welcome presence.

"My incarnate," I continued, "can I trust you to guide her? To this time?"

 _"So…does that mean…Impa is from this age…she was tasked by the goddess to travel across time."_

 _"Or rather, she was tasked by me…"_

"And the Triforce…" I said, "Its' power is too great to leave in the grasp of man. We may need it a time like this, yet that is a dangerous habit to fall into. Dependence on its' might is an invitation to disaster. When it has served its' purpose, it must be secreted away to lay dormant once again…the knowledge of its' existence hidden from mortal history."

"Yes, of course," I heard in reply before Impa stepped back.

"Link," I said as I retreated my hand from his cheek, "surely this love that we felt will carry on, will ensure that our fates are intertwined, will connect us in a way that will always bring us together."

I then closed my eyes and said,

"Goddesses of old, I urge you, as the chosen guardian of this land and it's chosen people, hear my pleas and see them through. With that hope in my heart, I now…I now relinquish my immortality for the future protection of this land."

An overwhelming loss of energy overtook me, for I could barely make out,

"…please…" before I felt a sudden dizziness, my vision blurring as the pain of the injuries that I sustained overpowered the capacity of my now mortal body.

I started to feel my consciousness drift away as I lost any sense of being, the whole experience becoming increasingly more dreamlike as the pain swelled.

To brace me from falling hard to the ground I felt Impa's hands quickly grasp around my right arm before I gently was laid down.

I squeezed Link's hand as my eyes slowly closed again.

Soon, all I saw was a golden light, completely enveloping the otherwise black void of darkness.

* * *

When my eyes opened, I felt within myself an awakening, of my understanding, of my purpose, of myself as Hylia's incarnate. It was as if I truly did close my eyes on the ground next my hero and opened them here, in this temple.

So, when I turned around to find that Impa was bowing down to me, I only stood, accepting my destiny and the reasons for her reverence.

"I know what I must do now," I said when my eyes found her red gaze, "I must stay here, in this time, to ensure that Demise does not break free of his seal."

Impa nodded in agreement before I asked,

"So I shall start then?"

"No, your grace, Now we wait."

"Wait for what?"

"For him"

"Link?" I retorted, trying not to get too hopeful about the prospect of seeing him again.

"Yes, I believe now is the time, his blade is in need of your magic and both of you are in need of each other. I will step aside. I now see that…I must apologize to you. I underestimated your chosen hero, I ignored him, cast him aside, berated him. He didn't deserve the way I treated him. I should never have doubted that he truly is the one. I'm so sorry"

 _"How am I supposed to respond to that?"_

 _"It's okay, Impa."_

 _"No, it's not okay. None of this is."_

 _"But…she was really just doing her job, the job I tasked her with, the job that entails her to sacrifice everything for my protection."_

"I understand," I said as I walked down the steps.

 _"After all, perhaps she was right that it's best that we didn't really see each other and confirm our feelings."_

 _"Because look what it did to Hylia and her hero."_

 _"Things are so much different now…"_

"You look apprehensive," Impa stated as she studied my expression.

"Things have changed. I can no longer expect love from him after he has heard that I've taken advantage of him. I need to at the very least tell him the truth, all of it."

"Do with your time what you wish," Impa replied, "I will not interfere."


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: I recommend listening to Zelda's Lullaby from TLoZ: Skyward Sword while you read.**

* * *

Standing on the pedestal and facing away from the Gate of Time, a growing amber light surrounding me, my impatient ears soon heard the long-anticipated sound of Link's boots. It was that increasing sound that made my heart sink in my chest.

 _"After all he's risked to save me…he could go from loving me to hating me in one fleeting moment."_

 _"Someday, his destiny will be completed and he can live a happy life in Skyloft, safe and away from the dangers that his courage has thrust him into."_

 _"The dangers that I have thrust him into."_

 _"If only—"_

"Zelda?" I heard behind me, interrupting my train of thought.

The sound of his voice prompted a flutter in my chest, which only grew when I turned my head and saw him and his awed expression. He stood there and I could see the desperation in his blue eyes, for answers to questions he didn't know he had. And, of course, for what we both wanted to happen next.

My nerves started a frenzy in anticipation of what, in contrast, needed to happen next.

"You've come so far, Link…I'm glad you made it. I imagine Impa filled you in on everything. We've traveled very far from home…to the distant past. In this era, the wounds inflicted on the land during the battle between the goddess and the demon king known as Demise have not yet healed. All the fairy tales about that war we heard growing up in Skyloft…Incredible as it may seem, they appear to be all too real."

"I think it's time you learned the whole story," I continued as I looked up to the ceiling, as I found it difficult to look at him, "Let me try to explain…"

"The old gods created a supreme power that gave anyone who possessed it the ability to shape reality and fulfill any desire. They called it the Triforce. In his thirst to make the world his own, Demise readied a massive army of monsters for war. He sought to take the Triforce for himself by force. The goddess feared for her people. She used her power to send both them and the Triforce into the sky on a slice of earth she cut away from the land. This floating rock became the new home of our people. In time, it came to be known as Skyloft. After a long and fierce battle, the goddess succeeded in sealing away Demise. However, soon after the demon king was imprisoned, it became clear that the seal would not hold long against his fearsome power. Hylia had suffered grave injuries in her battle with the demon king. She knew that if he broke free again, there would be no stopping him."

"And if the demon king were to free himself," I said as I bowed my head, "it would mean the end of the world for all beings of this land. In order to put an end to the demon king, Hylia devised two plans and set them both into motion."

His eyes widened and he let out a shaky breath as I locked eyes with him and started to walk down to steps.

"First, she created Fi," I stated, walking closer to him, "She made the spirit that resides in your sword to serve a single purpose, to assist her chosen hero on his mission. Her second plan…was to abandon her mortal form and transfer her soul to the body of a mortal."

I stopped at the bottom of the stairs before continuing,

"She made this sacrifice, as you have likely guessed, so that the supreme power created by the old gods could one day be used. For while the supreme power of the Triforce was created by gods, all of its power can never be wielded by one. Knowing this power was her last and only hope, the goddess gave up her divine powers and her immortal form. You've probably figured it out by now, haven't you, Link?"

I saw by his warped expression that his mind was perplexed in processing all the information presented to him.

"You are the chosen hero, and I, Zelda…I am the goddess reborn as a mortal."

As I took a couple steps closer, his expression softened.

"The day of the ceremony, Ghirahim's tornado tossed me out of the sky and down to the world below. I was nearly captured by the demonic forces, but I was rescued at the last moment by the old woman who lives in the Sealed Grounds. I had no memory at all of my existence as Hylia, but she explained it to me. She helped me remember who I was…and what I had to do. I set out to pray at the goddess statues located in each temple across the land. Each statue stirred up memories within me. After I visited them all, Impa, an agent of the goddess, led me here…to the past."

I was then just in front of him, close enough to reach out and touch him. My hand twitched in resistance to that urge.

"All of this is part of the same great effort to prevent the revival of Demise," I continued, reminding myself of the greater purpose I was responsible for, "Stripped of his true physical form by the seal that binds him, he takes the shape of an abomination. But even in his hideous state, he's more than capable of devouring this land if we allow him to do what he desires."

 _"There is too much at stake for us to give in to selfish feelings,"_ I thought as I looked downwards.

"We must stop him from freeing himself from the seal that imprisons him…at any cost…that is why I intend to remain here in this time and place…to sustain the seal as best as I can."

 _"Away from you…for thousands of years…"_

"As long as I continue this vigil, we may be able to prevent the demon king from fully reviving himself in our own time. I must maintain the seal that Hylia—rather, that I—created so long ago and keep it strong for along as I am able. With the memories of my former life returning to me, I can see now that this is my purpose."

I heard Link let out a sharp exhale, surely a byproduct of his speechlessness, and, of course, the slow realization that I would be staying in the past, after all he's done to save me. If it weren't for the amount of knowledge I possessed on the subject, I may not have known what to say either.

"Link," I said as I looked back up and found his sad eyes, "the goddess created Fi and the great blade she's a part of for very specific reasons. For the task of standing against Demise in the monstrous form he now assumes rests solely on your shoulders. Back in your own time, you've already driven him back into his prison twice now. I can't thank you enough for that, Link…"

"During your long journey, you've grown so much. You learned wisdom form solving devious puzzles and traps. You gained power by honing and tempering yourself and your sword. And by overcoming the trials set before you by the goddess, you've found true courage. Now that those qualities reside in you, you are worthy of wielding the power the old gods left behind for our kind. You can claim the Triforce."

I held out the palm of my hand, which he hesitantly took before kneeling and bowing his head.

Ignoring the wave of emotions that overcame me when he touched my hand, I continued, the words coming to me so naturally.

"Valiant hero, you have endured many hardships and journeyed far in your quest to reach this place. Along your travels you have found wisdom, power, courage, and for this I shall bless your sword with the goddess' power. May it give you and your sword the strength to drive back the abomination that threatens this land."

Suddenly, a shining golden light caught my eye and when I looked to Link's hand I gave a small, proud smile at the sight of three glowing triangles. A pride I felt guilty for having.

"The mark you see upon the back of your hand is proof that you are the hero of legend and that within you dwells a sacred power. It is the mark of the Triforce. Stand now, Link, draw your sword."

I withdrew my hand before watching him draw his sword, looking up at it's newly illustrious sheen.

 _"I've run out of things to say…it…it's high time I apologize…"_

 _"He may never show me that sweet smile I once knew in Skyloft after this…"_

 _"But I can't look at him while I say it,"_ I thought before turning around, knowing he must have been staring intently at the back of my head, waiting for my next words.

 _"Here it goes…"_

"Link, before I say another word I feel like I owe you an apology. You see, the mark of the Triforce on your hand is a symbol of the greatest power in this world. If you can obtain the actual Triforce, we will have the power to vanquish Demise once and for all. The problem is, among the countless souls in this world, only a select few—those with an unbreakable spirit—can wield it's might."

I started a walk back to the shining amber light that would seal me in this time, knowing that soon, the things left unsaid would be better left that way.

"It's impossible to know the true reason why the old gods created the Triforce. But I have a theory of my own. The gods created the Triforce, yet they specifically designed it so that their own kind could never use it's power. Somehow, I think that may have been their way of giving hope to all the mortal beings of the land…which brings us back to you. To face Demise and bring hope back to the land, the goddess Hylia needed someone with an unbreakable spirit. That is you, Link."

"But spirit alone wasn't enough. You had to overcome many trials and awaken the hero within yourself so that you could wield that supreme power. And so Hylia…I mean, and so I…"

I took a deep breath.

"I knew that if it meant saving Zelda, you would throw yourself headfirst into any danger, without even a moment's doubt…"

"I…I used you…"

I went up the stairs, too scared to look back at Link's expression, terrified of what he would say if I gave him the chance.

"Link, I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am for pulling you into all of this. But you have to understand this is a war, and the fate of the land hangs in the balance. I need your strength to tip the scales in our favor…all that may be well intentioned and true, but it doesn't mean it's right…and it doesn't excuse my actions. But I'm prepared to pay the price for what I've done. To ensure that the seal holds, I will remain here in this time, deep in sleep for thousands of years."

 _"I don't deserve to be with him like I want to…as much as I want to…"_

Tears formed in my eyes as I turned back around, looking at Link's desperate expression through the shining light that surrounded me.

 _"I can't…not after what I've done to you…"_

"Link…I can't say it enough. I'm so sorry for the way I had to involve you in this."

 _"It wasn't fair to you, none of it is fair."_

"But until my memory of things before our lifetime returned to me, I had no idea we were fated to carry such a heavy destiny. Before all this, I was happy just spending my days hanging around with you in Skyloft. I wanted that feeling to last…"

"…forever…"

 _"And now it can't…we…we can't."_

Yet, as the growing amber light started to formulate around me I saw, through the warped stream of light, Link starting a panicked, desperate run towards me.

Just as the amber crystallized, his hands met its' golden surface.

The pain in his eyes was accompanied by his lips mouthing words I couldn't hear.

Part of me was glad I couldn't hear him and part of me wanted so much to hear what he had to say.

Yet, all I could hear was the loud banging of his hand against the crystal that held me to my destiny.

 _"I have to say something,"_ I thought when I saw that his expression gave up hope that I could hear him, a painful sight.

And I had caused it again.

"While it's true that I am Hylia reborn," I said as his sad eyes listened attentively to my words, with, of course, still that desperation as he continued to bang his hand against the crystal, "I'm still my father's daughter and your friend."

"I'm still your Zelda."

"When Demise is finally gone, there will be no more need for the seal that binds him and then I'll be able to wake up. So, I'm going to ask you a favor, sleepyhead. Ever since we were kids, I'd always be the one to wake you up when you slept in. But this time, when all of this is over, will you come to wake me up?"

His mouth slowly formed a statement, as if he somehow knew I couldn't hear him.

 _"I prro—miss…I promise…"_

 _"I think that's what he said,"_

 _"Oh, Link…"_

I couldn't help a small smile as my magic finally came to it's completion, the sight of Link's wide, blue eyes soon washed out by a golden light.

And then I slept, waiting for my Link, my chosen hero to come wake me up.

* * *

-End of Part II-


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Part 3 will now shift to Link's perspective as Zelda is otherwise occupied. Hopefully you will enjoy seeing the other side of the story and will be as excited as I am for where the story goes from here.**

* * *

"No!" I yelled in desperation as my hands met the newly formed amber that encapsulated her.

"Zelda!" I continued as I hit my hand repeatedly against the glowing surface, hoping on the mere chance that my might would break her free, "Please! Listen to me! You didn't use me! I would have done it all anyway because…I love you! I should have said it before but I love you more than anything! Please!"

But she didn't respond.

"Please…" I said once more as I hit my hand against the amber stone once again, slowly accepting that it was no use.

 _"She can't hear me, can she?"_

An overwhelming sadness overcame me as I looked upon her silhouette, her figure motionless, her expression still riddled with that damn guilt.

 _"Will I ever be able to say those words to her?"_

 _"Would she even listen?"_

"While it's true that I am Hylia reborn," I heard her say, her voice somehow producing an echo that reached my greedy ears and wide, attentive eyes, "I'm still my father's daughter and your friend. I'm still your Zelda."

My eyes started to water at the echoed sound of those words. The thought of her being mine, the thought that we were so close, yet so far away, rendered distant by the destiny unknown by those two children of Skyloft. It was too much for me to bear as the stoic facade that I put up to everyone else faded away by the words of that one girl.

"When Demise is finally gone, there will be no more need for the seal that binds him and then I'll be able to wake up. So, I'm going to ask you a favor, sleepyhead. Ever since we were kids, I'd always be the one to wake you up when you slept in. But this time, when all of this is over, will you come to wake me up?"

Without a doubt in my mind, I started to slowly mouth the words,

"I promise," so that she would understand.

I gave a shaky inhale as I steadily watched her reaction, keeping my focus on the small smile that meant that she really did understand. That smile that I used to know, that used to brighten any day like the shining sun and give me such joy in even the darkest times, instilled just a flicker of hope in my very soul.

Yet, as a bright light washed out her expression I was prompted to look away from its' blinding cascade.

It was as if the light washed out my hope as well as I looked back up at Zelda, immobile, frozen in the promise I made to her and trapped in the destiny she was bound to.

 _"I miss you so much,"_ I thought to myself as the shaky exhale of my lungs brought with it a tear down my cheek, my head tipping forward.

I took a step back, not knowing what to say, what to think of all that had transpired, what to do with myself.

That habit had overcome me yet again, the habit to stay silent, the habit to internalize my emotions.

Because it was my emotions that had just torn me apart.

"Don't worry, Zelda, I'll try to keep my promise. Until then…"

I took a deep breath.

"Goodbye…" I said before turning around, my thoughts stopping me where I stood.

 _"I almost can't believe…"_

 _"She was right in front of me, I was so excited to see her after everything I've done to save her."_

 _"And look where that got me."_

I started a walk back to the gate of time.

 _"No, I did it for her, I'm doing it for her, I've already accepted that, but…"_

 _"But she was so distant, like something was off or wrong. Like it wasn't the Zelda I knew, but it was."_

 _"And, of course, I was too stupid to do anything to stop her until she said that she wanted to be with me forever, until it was too late."_

 _"None of that should have mattered…"_

 _"And I guess it didn't."_

 _"It doesn't."_

The large stone doors closed behind me as I passed through them, that thud ringing in my ears as a stark reminder that she was gone, away from my grasp.

 _"Only our destinies matter…for now…"_

When I locked eyes with Impa, I nodded in the acceptance that the deed was done.

"I see you've said goodbye," Impa said once I approached her, "now you must keep the promise you made to her. You must find the Triforce. Return to your time. There is work to be done there."

"Will she be safe here?" I asked.

"Do not fear for Zelda," replied Impa, "I will watch over her here. Go now and fulfill your destiny."

I nodded in understanding before heading towards the gate.

"Link," Impa said, her voice stopping me before I touched the gate, "I feel like I should let you know…if she would have thought you…"

I heard a sigh.

"She wanted to—"

"No," I interrupted as I looked over my shoulder, "I don't want to know what she would have done. I already…I already have to deal with what she did do."

 _"And what I must do because of it…"_


	19. Chapter 19

"So you've returned," the familiar old woman said as I stepped out of the mysterious abyss of the gate of time and back into the Sealed Temple.

I walked down the steps, stopping in front of her for her to continue with,

"Then you know everything…on the other side of that gate, Zelda waits, suspended in a sleep without end. But do not despair, for she is still alive and well. True to legend, the Triforce is the one thing with the power to vanquish Demise. It is thought to have been hidden within Skyloft by the goddess. Sadly, that is all we know of where it rests. All other clues to its' whereabouts have been lost to the ages. Link, you have likely come to the same conclusion, but I will spell it out just the same. The key to finding the Triforce must be in Skyloft. Go now, Link. Find the Triforce."

"Whoa!" I heard a voice exclaim in the distance, "Whoa there! Hold up!"

Our focus was pulled to Groose, who was standing in a brightly lit room off the left wall of the temple.

"Link," he continued, "there's something I gotta tell you!"

"So, Zelda…" Groose said when I approached him, "How's she holding up? Was she okay when you saw her?"

"Actually…" I started with hesitation, "she has to stay in that time, to maintain the seal on that monster."

"That's terrible," replied Groose, "it's gotta be so hard for the poor girl."

"Yeah."

 _"It probably was."_

"But…you're going to do something about this mess, right?" Groose asked.

"Right," I said with a nod of my head,

 _"I'll at least try my best."_

 _"For her."_

 _"Because Groose is right."_

 _"All of this isn't fair to her either."_

"Link," Groose said, bringing me out of that tangent of thought, "I've made up my mind. I'm not going back. I'm staying right here with Grannie."

 _"Wow."_

 _"I'm surprised."_

 _"He's been dragged into this too."_

 _"But…he could leave, go back to Skyloft, have a peaceful life…"_

 _"And he's choosing not to."_

"Aww, don't look so bummed out," Groose continued, "do I look sad? Nah I'm doing what I want to do! I don't know how to explain it. I got this feeling in my belly that there's work to do here. Someone's gotta watch that big, ugly monster, and someone's gotta make sure Grannie's doing all right. It ain't as action packed as what you're doing, but maybe this is my destiny. Know what I mean?"

"Yeah," I replied.

 _"He's right."_

 _"It's unfair, but it's the right thing to do."_

 _"Even for me…there's a small part of me that actually likes it down here…that is somehow it fulfilled by being the hero."_

 _"He's changed so much…all of us have…"_

"I know what you mean," I continued.

"Besides," said Groose, "it's not so bad here. Living up in the sky was okay, I guess, but don't you just love the way it smells down here?"

"The way it smells?" I retorted, "Really?"

 _"I mean it is nice down here, beautiful even."_

 _"I might even consider moving down here after all this is over."_

 _"But the scent of this place wouldn't be the first thing I would remark about it."_

"What?" Groose asked, "That's not weird to say!"

"No, not weird at all," I said sarcastically.

Obviously not catching the joking tone of my voice, Groose turned around and faced the center of the grassy circle.

"Check it out," he said, prompting my focus to shift to a small hole in the soil, "Zelda and Grannie have brought life back to the land here. I bet even the weakest sapling could grow into one beast of a tree in soil like this. It'd brighten this place up a little too. I mean, sure, it'd take a few years to grow, but as far as I'm concerned, I got nothing but time. It's weird to say out loud, but that's just how I feel right now."

Groose turned back around to continue,

"So…yeah…you know. When you get back to Skyloft, do me a favor and let people know I'm doing okay down here. Cawlin and Strich might get a little emotional since they look up to me, but you tell them I'm happy, okay?"

"I will," I said as I nodded.

"Thanks, Link," replied Groose.

 _"Skyloft…"_

 _"I'm going to have to go back again."_

 _"Without her…"_

 _"I just—"_

"Hey, Link…are you gonna be all right?", Groose asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah," I replied, half believing it myself.

"Just don't lose hope. Zelda needs you and you two…well…let's just say I just have a feeling that things are gonna turn out okay."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Not much to this chapter, but the next one is definitely something.**


	20. Chapter 20

"You're the one who sent the letter, right?" I heard Karane ask Cawlin as I entered the classroom, stopping near the entrance.

"Y-yes…" replied Cawlin nervously.

"Tee hee," said Karane, "it was a wonderful love letter. Thank you!"

"It wasn't…that…great…" stammered Cawlin, "And, um…Wh-what's your answer?"

"My answer?" asked Karane, "Ah…my answer…"

"Oh, please!" Cawlin exclaimed, "Please go out…with me!"

"Wait!" said a voice that pulled our focuses to the entrance of the classroom to find Pipit.

"I think you should go out with me instead!" Exclaimed the yellow-clad knight, "I mean…er…I want to ask you out!"

"What…?" Asked Cawlin in response, "Hey, hold on there! What are you trying to pull all of a sudden?"

"Errr…" said Karane, "I want to go out with Pipit…"

I watched Pipit express a joyous smile in his expression.

"Ha! See that, you fool?!" Cawlin started, obviously not hearing what Karane said, "I knew she would choose me! She's been checking me out for weeks! Uhh, wait a second…"

Cawlin turned around to face Karane at the realization of his rejection,

"Wait…Really?!" He exclaimed as Pipit started to walk towards Karane.

"Truly?" Pipit asked once he approached her, "You choose me?"

"Yes!" Karane said with a nod, "I'm so happy. Thank you…"

"This can't be happening…" cried out Cawlin before he ran out of the classroom, distressed.

"Aaaaaghhhh!" I heard in the distance.

But, it didn't matter to Karane and Pipit. Their softened expressions had locked into each other and their smiles showed their blissful happiness.

"Link!" Pipit exclaimed and turned to face me before I could even think about giving them some space, "When you told me about the letter, it was at that moment I finally realized. I realized that…I love her. I thought to myself, 'I can't let anyone else take her from me!'"

 _"I once thought the same thing…about Zelda…"_

 _"Until I was too late to act on it and…and…she really was taken from me…"_

"If you hadn't told me, I might never have even noticed my own feelings for her. I'm so grateful. I don't know how I can ever thank you!"

"It's…it's no problem," I made out, my voice still weak, saddened by the reminder that she was still gone.

 _"I still don't have her to talk to…to love…"_

Pipit nodded at me before turning back around to face Karane with a smile.

"I love you, Karane," Pipit said softly before placing his hand on her cheek and kissing her.

 _"To kiss…"_ I thought to myself as my head angled downward, _"And it's all my fault…"_

"I'll leave them be," I thought to myself as I exited the classroom.

I started to head up the stairs to the Headmaster's office when a familiar voice began to echo in my head.

"Come on, right up here," the voice said.

I was as if a forgotten memory was calling out to me.

I could almost see them as I stood, frozen, at the top of the staircase. It was like the memory itself had stolen my breath.

A little girl, talkative as ever, with what seemed like all the energy in the world, excitedly holding the hand of a quiet little boy, with familiar blue eyes and a youthful smile I had almost forgotten.

"It's just over here," the girl said as she ran to the door, dragging the boy behind her, "This is my room. Father said you can't come in, but you can knock like this…"

The little girl knocked her fisted hand on her door thrice before smiling back at the little boy whose hand she held.

"See? And then I'll come out and you won't have to come inside because I'll be right beside you. And then we can play all day together."

"Yeah," said the little boy said with a smile.

"Because that's what best friends are for," the little girl continued, "they stick together, even when things get sad, so that they're never lonely."

"Right," the boy said with a distinct and confident happiness as he gave a nod.

Suddenly, with the uncontrollable blink of my eyes, those two little children were gone, and all I saw was a wooden door.

I approached it, my eyes watering at the absence of her voice, her smile as I slowly placed my hand where the little girl had knocked.

"I'm here, Zelda," I whispered, "I'm…ready…to…"

But my voice faltered and I couldn't continue, I couldn't finish what I always said when I stood outside that door.

Because I knew she wouldn't come out to meet me.

 _"I miss you so—"_

"Link?" I heard a cautious voice say behind me.

My hand slid away from the door as I turned around to find Pipit standing at the top of the staircase, his eyes sad at the sight of me.

"Yeah?" I asked as I tried to keep my watery eyes from dropping a tear.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Pipit asked.

"No, no it's fine," I said in reply.

"Okay," Pipit said as he gave a light chuckle, obviously not believing me.

"Look," continued Pipit as he took a couple steps forward, "I don't want to claim to know anything about what you're going through or go on a tangent about how I've gone through something similar so everything will turn out fine, because that's just not fair to you. But…I feel like…I don't know…ever since you lost her, you've closed yourself off to everyone else. It makes sense though, she was your best friend, your confidant, the person you grew up with and chose to open up to."

 _"Was…"_

"You were so quiet after…," Pipit proceeded carefully, "after what happened to your father…it's good you had her. But, since she's been gone, you've probably needed someone to talk to. Losing her can't be easy."

 _"I…I don't think I can,"_ I thought to my myself as my eyebrows furrowed slightly and my eyes trailed downwards.

"Hey, do you what you want," I heard Pipit say, "I'm just saying that my ears are willing to listen."

 _"But…I should…"_

 _"Maybe…"_

 _"Maybe it'll help if I say it out loud."_

 _"Maybe it'll make sense of…everything…"_

I looked back up and met Pipit's eye line as I took a couple steps closer.

"I just…" I started before taking a shaky deep breath, "I don't know what I expected, that I would find her and then we'd…"

 _"Confirm our feelings, hold each other, know the safety of our embrace."_

 _"Kiss…"_

"Well, then I guess I know exactly what I expected…I…I just miss her so much."

"So you haven't found her?" Pipit asked.

 _"Not exactly…"_

 _"But I can't really say that I have, can I?"_

 _"That would be lying."_

 _"And to explain how I did see her…he'd think I was crazy."_

"No, I haven't found her," I replied

 _"That's easier than the truth."_

"And I'm close, I know I'm close, but…"

 _"I thought the same thing when I first landed in Eldin, when I first saw that stone monument in Lanayru, when I first went through the Gate of Time."_

 _"But now I…"_

"I don't know if I can…if I can be…"

I couldn't even get those two words out, I was afraid of living up to them, let alone hearing them, or even thinking them.

"If you can be what?" prompted Pipit.

 _"How do I make him understand without sounding like an absolute lunatic?"_

"She said," I started, "…once…that I have…an…"

 _"They're just two words, just say them slowly."_

"An…unbreakable spirit," I said, with fear behind every syllable.

"Th-that," I stammered, "it would be…"

 _"What allows me to fulfill my destiny, to get the Triforce…to wake her up…"_

"But here I am instead," I continued, "broken apart…"

 _"Unable to do any of it."_

 _"Ghirahim didn't need any of his dark magic to win…I…I've already lost."_

"What a disappointment I am to her!" I said out loud, my emotions starting to get the better of me, my volume rising, "How I've failed her…how I'm—"

"Hylian," Pipit interrupted.

"What?" I asked.

"Link, you're only Hylian. It's impossible for you to be without emotion. You're asking too much of yourself when you expect yourself to be able to handle all of this perfectly. It's only normal to react to loss, so stop beating yourself up because you are."

"I…" I started, not knowing how to continue.

"Just because you have an unbreakable spirit," continued Pipit, "doesn't mean it can't bend a little. It just means that you keep going, no matter what. With the lengths you've gone to save her, that seems to be truth. Going down to the surface? Facing Hylia knows what for Zelda's safety? That sounds like a lot of courage to me."

 _"You have no idea."_

"I have a feeling that this…spirit you're talking about," Pipit continued, "…it must be fueled by love. And love, well, you don't need someone around to remember them in your heart. I always knew you would save her, Link, because…well…you love her, don't you?"

"Yeah," I said, the smallest smile curving my lips, "I love her."

Just a week ago, if I had admitted that to Pipit, he would have acted his age, teasing me for it, constantly encouraging me to go ask her out.

But instead, he stood there, his eyes saddened with the knowledge we both had.

That she wasn't here to hear me say it.

And neither of us knew when she would be.

"Link," he started, "I'm so sorry about Zelda. If I lost Karane like that…I…I can't even imagine. I wish I could do more to help."

"Then do me this favor," I said in reply, "don't take Karane for granted."

"I won't," he stated with a distinct sincerity, "what will you do next?"

"I'll go back down to the Surface and I'll get her," I said with a renewed confidence.

"But first," I said as I looked to the large wooden doors of her father's office, "I have something to take care of."

Pipit smiled at the certainty in my voice.

"Everything okay up here?" Karane asked as she approached us at the top of the stairs.

"Yeah," Pipit said as he looked at Karane with a softened expression and placed his arm around the backs of her shoulders.

He looked back at me and said, teasingly,

"Link loves Zelda."

"Oh my gosh," Karane said as she looked at me, a smile lighting up her face.

"Hey!" I said as my cheeks warmed, "This is not becoming public knowledge."

"All right, only we will know," Pipit said as he held up his hand in submission, "but, honestly Link, do you really think that the town doesn't already know…"

 _"Was it really that obvious? Were we really that blatant?"_

Not knowing how to dispute his statement, I repeated slower,

"This is not becoming public knowledge, okay?"

"Okay, okay, I get it," said Pipit with a laugh.

I started a walk towards the Headmaster's office.

"Just let us know when the wedding is!" I heard Pipit say louder.

I turned around and gave him a look of disbelief as I gestured towards the doors.

"Ooh, sorry. That's her father, isn't it," said Pipit, already knowing full well that her father was just behind those doors.

"I'll keep quiet," Pipit whispered.

I rolled my eyes as I opened the door and entered the office of Headmaster Gaepora.


	21. Chapter 21

After asking around Skyloft, I was pointed in the direction of the mysterious thunderhead where a wise spirit named Levias with knowledge of the Triforce was supposed to be trapped inside.

Just a couple weeks ago, Zelda and I were sitting on our hill spinning theories about this sudden dark gathering of clouds and now I was flying straight into it once again.

With, of course, a vat of pumpkin soup carried by an annoying robot a few feet behind me.

Always at least something unexpected…

A rainbow started to appear in the corner of my eye, prompting me to fly towards the grassy island below its' arch.

After landing on its' soft earth I watched the robot descend from cloudy skies above.

"I'm unloading this cargo of pumpkin soup here," the robot said, "you've picked an odd place for soup delivery. Feels dangerous. Something could jump out at us at any moment hungry for soup…or robot."

I rolled my eyes, not at all concerned for his safety.

The robot placed the soup on the ground before hurrying away exclaiming,

"I'm out of here! See you around zzzrt!"

Suddenly the island beneath my feet started to shake.

From below a gathering of clouds beneath the island a humungous creature resembling a whale emerged, with odd-looking tentacles protruding from its' air holes.

I leapt off in an instant, whistling for my Loftwing before using the spin attack to eliminate the parasitic growths from the body of the whale.

After landing on top of the creature to dispel with the largest one and executing the last blow with a skyward strike, the clouds around me started to clear and the sunlight started to shine through them with an otherworldly beauty.

"Tell me boy," the creature said once his movements became less erratic, "was it you who brought me this most delectable cauldron of pumpkin soup?"

"Yes," I said in reply with a nod as I looked out at the skies in front of me.

"I must apologize for my earlier behavior. A most peculiar and irksome pest possessed me. I was not myself. But that business is done with now! The delicious aroma of that soup has restored me to my senses. I am the great spirit they call Levias. Before she passed from this world so long ago, the goddess Hylia appointed me as warden of the skies. And what do they call you, boy?"

"Link," I stated, my voice almost a whisper compared to the deep echoes of his own.

 _"Did he even hear me?"_ I thought to myself before a booming,

"Ah, Link, is it?" showed me that he did.

"A rather pleasing name, that," he continued, "your parents clearly have excellent taste in names!"

 _"My parents…"_

 _"What would they think if they saw me today?"_

 _"Descending past the cloud barrier, being the chosen hero, protecting a beautiful land they never knew from an indescribable evil, saving the girl I love…"_

 _"They…they would be proud of me…right?"_

 _"I mean…I didn't know them very well…just a few disjunct memories of youth before I met Zelda."_

 _"I guess I'll never truly know…"_

"Hmm," Levias bellowed, bringing me back to the present moment, "you carry a curious sword, boy. And I sense a silent power dwelling somewhere in that little frame."

 _"And I think I'm okay with that."_

"Ah," he continued after a moment of silence, "I see it now. Link, you are the goddess' chosen hero. How interesting…I assume you've come to hear what I know of the Triforce."

"Right," I replied with a nod.

"As I suspected…listen closely, and I will tell you. As you likely know, long ago, an evil force attempted to take the Triforce for his own. The goddess did everything in her power to prevent it from falling into his hands. For the safety of all things, she hid the Triforce somewhere in the rock you call Skyloft. However, its' location has been kept secret. Even I do not know where it rests now. But, the goddess did entrust me with a hint as to the Triforce's location. The clue is a song, meant to be played on the harp you hold. It is known as the Song of the Hero. The song is the key to revealing the secret location of the Triforce. The goddess split the song into four parts. She entrusted one part to me and the other three to the dragons of the land. You must gather each of the parts of the Song of the Hero. Seek out the dragons, and convince them to teach you their parts. When they've taught you what they know, come to me and I will complete the song with my own voice! The dragons can be found at Faron Woods, Eldin Volcano, and Lanayru Desert. Go on then. Find the dragons you now seek!"


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: So, I watched the Song of the Hero cutscene way more times than I needed to while writing this.**

 **You should too.**

* * *

"Bahah!" Levias exclaimed, "So you've learned all three parts of the song from the dragons, eh? You have done well, young one!"

"True to my word," he continued as I knelt and bowed my head in preparation to accept the final part of the song, "I will perform the last part of the song for you. Ahem…"

As Levias because to sing, his gargantuan body started to tip back, forcing me to enter a moment of panic as I attempted to keep my balance, let alone stay on the creature and not fall to the clouds.

I soon leapt forward and braced my arms around the tip of his forehead, the rest of my body horizontal as I closed my eyes to enjoy to echoing tones of his voice.

 _"That's it! I did it! I finished the song!"_ I thought to myself when he finished, excitedly standing back up and taking out my harp.

 _"I can now find the Triforce and wake up Zel—"_

 _"Wait…what was that noise?"_

Suddenly from below the clouds emerged all the dragons that I had visited as they quickly flew past me.

I watched in awe as I was encircled in colorful streams of orange, yellow and blue, before I was taken to the clouds myself.

I had no words as I floated among them, hearing the tones of their deep voices producing a melody that was so welcomed by my very soul.

It was the strangest feeling, like a thirst in my heart was quenched by their notes. It gave my mind such a warm tranquility and my soul such a fulfilling purpose. I was awakened by those notes into a destiny that had only had been a dream to my childlike mind.

 _"There is no doubt about it. My mind is clear."_

 _"I am the chosen hero. I was always the chosen hero."_

 _"It makes so much sense."_

 _"Who I used to be, so different from who I am now."_

 _"That boy couldn't muster a shred of courage to defend himself, to realize his feelings for the girl he loved, to dare to dream of anything beyond his small island of Skyloft."_

 _"My head was in the clouds, my destiny a foggy abyss I couldn't quite place, my fears controlling my every action, my every thought."_

 _"Yet everything is so clear now,"_ I thought as I looked upon the spirit of Fi, spinning in the air, imbuing the magic of the song into the golden harp that floated among us.

 _"I've found the courage that was hidden deep inside me, acquired the wisdom befitting the goddesses of old, discovered the mighty power in passion and in love."_

 _"And I realize now that it is those things that must be protected."_

 _"No matter what."_

The glowing golden harp descended back into my hands as I looked upon it with a smile.

 _"My destiny…our destinies"_

 _"It is love that binds us, but it is also the protection of the beautiful land of the Surface and of what the Triforce stands for that we must protect…"_

 _"…together."_

 _"Oh, sweet Zelda…I'll see you soon."_

"Now that you know the song," said Levias, making me realize that I had returned to standing on top of his large forehead, "I trust you know what to do with it. That old song opens a door to a great trial. Should you succeed in conquering the challenge awaiting you there, I'm certain the path to the Triforce will be revealed to you."


	23. Chapter 23

I found myself transported atop the statue of the Goddess of Hylia, where I looked upon the slight smile in her expression.

Suddenly, from a blinding light within me shot out the three golden triangles that I had just collected. They spun as they collected themselves in front of me in a beautiful display of their shining divinity, creating the shape they were always meant to take the form of.

The shape of the Triforce.

My eyes widened at the spectacle before me.

"Master," Fi said to the right of me, shifting my focus to her, "I believe at this juncture that a prayer is required. The ultimate goal we have traveled so far for is now within reach. Focus now and wish with all your might for the destruction of Demise."

I nodded before looking back at the Triforce and closing my eyes.

 _"Goddesses of old, holders of this divine power, hear my plea."_

 _"I have collected these three ancient relics in the name of courage, wisdom, and power. I have accepted my destiny as the chosen hero of the Goddess Hylia to achieve peace in the beautiful land you once created."_

 _"So now, with the full belief in the might of this divinity, I wish…"_

 _"I wish for the destruction of Demise, the evil that threatens the land below, your land."_

 _"Our land."_

The Triforce suddenly beamed with a white light, prompting me to open my eyes to witness its' majesty.

Yet, as the statue started to shake vigorously, my thoughts strayed into a panic to keep my balance.

I soon realized, through the panicked flailing of my arms and legs that the statue wasn't just shaking.

It was descending.

In a desperate attempt to stay on the statue, I braced myself against the stone floor at my feet, my body horizontal as I closed my eyes.

 _"What have I done?"_

 _"Did I say something wrong?"_

I opened an eye cautiously as the movement suddenly come to a halt.

 _"Is it…over?"_ I thought as I looked up.

And when I stood back up, I had no words for the beauty before me, the sunlight shining through the cloud barrier as it started to open.

 _"Wow…"_

 _"This isle…it…"_

 _"It was always meant to stand here, with pride in its' destiny, with a purpose in shining upon this land."_

 _"This beautiful land…"_

"Master Link," Fi said as I looked to my left, "I bring news. I have confirmed that the Isle of the Goddess, which was formerly a part of Skyloft, has returned to the surface. Furthermore, I have detected the successful eradication of Demise. Your prayers to the Triforce have been heard. In light of these factors, the seal Zelda maintained through her age long sleep is no longer necessary. My projections indicate she will wake momentarily."

 _"Zelda…I've done it…I…I get to see her,"_ I thought as an uncontrollable smile spread across my face.

"I advise you make your way to the Sealed Temple as soon as possible," continued Fi before retreating to the hilt of my sword.

Without a moment to lose, unable to contain my excitement at the prospect of just seeing her again, I leapt off the statue and ran to the doors of the Sealed Temple.


	24. Chapter 24

My pacing slowed as the amber in front of me started to glow with an iridescent light, my heartbeat starting to quicken with anticipation.

I felt my heart lurch with every crack of the amber as my eyes focused on her silhouette, still frozen in that smile, in that moment that so long ago broke my spirit.

But, in this moment instead, I had acquired the unbreakable spirit she expected, I had collected the three pieces of the Triforce, I had destroyed the evil that conspired to separate us.

Yet none of that mattered to me in that one moment.

And, soon enough, the amber that held her cracked completely open as she emerged, glowing with the beauty of the goddess and landing gracefully on the stone ground below.

After opening her blue eyes, her neutral expression softened at the sight of me.

 _"Is this really happening?"_ I thought as I watched her calmly descend the steps at her feet.

 _"I can't believe I forgot how…gorgeous she is…"_

 _"She looks so tired, though, maybe she should—"_

 _"Oh my gosh! She's falling!"_ I thought in a moment of panic as I saw her start to fall forward from the weakness in her legs.

Without hesitation, I ran to her, catching her below the arms.

As soon as I touched her, I surrendered my weight to my knees, as I was caught up with the happiness I felt seeing her, touching her, embracing her, holding her as my own.

I sat there for a few moments, not wanting to ever let her go, a relieved exhale deepening and tightening my embrace.

"Good morning…Link…" I heard her say as she clutched my green tunic, prompting me to let her lift up her head. I still kept my grasp on her, shifting my hands to her arms.

I let go of her arm with my left hand and gently caressed her cheek as her eyes locked into mine.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," I said with a smile.

"What, what is it?" I asked in response to a change in her expression.

"Your smile, I…I missed it," she said.

"I missed you," I replied, smiling even bigger when I saw her smile as well.

 _"That smile…these warm feelings, that's what I remember."_

 _"A lot has changed, but some things haven't changed at all."_

"Link," she started, "I—I'm so sorry for everything…you…you must…"

I reformed my left hand to cup her cheek.

"Hate…" she whispered as she looked into my eyes, her intended words faltering.

"Quite the opposite, really," I said softly.

I watched as the cheeks surrounding her growing smile blushed pink, the affection in her eyes clear.

But, before I even started to lean forward, Zelda let out an uncontrollable yawn and blinked her heavy, tired eyes, prompting me to move my hand away.

"Sorry," she said.

"It's okay," I replied, "you're tired."

 _"I probably shouldn't have kissed her anyway."_

 _"We can talk about our feelings later, when she's gotten some rest."_

"Can you stand up?" I asked.

"I think so," she said in reply.

I moved my arms under her forearms as she used them to stand up.

When I let go, she staggered a bit, but eventually took a couple of slow, stable steps.

"Here," I said as I offered my right hand to her, "s-so you don't fall."

"Thanks," she said, taking my hand and smiling at me before looking forward.

I still couldn't wipe off the bright smile on my face. I was just so happy to see her safe, to hear her voice, to touch her.

And as we descended the long staircase, our hands lowered and clasped into each other.

"I bet Groose will be happy to see you too," I remarked.

"Groose? The Groose that always beat you up Groose?" Zelda asked with disbelief.

"We've all changed, especially him. I guess you could say we settled our differences when it came to saving you."

"I never thought I'd see the day," she said as Groose came into view, his eyes widening at the sight of Zelda.

As we approached him, his expression was overwhelmed with joy.

I let go of Zelda's hand for her to say,

"Hello, Groose," with a small curtsey.

I watched him hold out his arms, speechless, not knowing what to say or do.

To our surprise, he instead started to cry, eliciting me to exchange a laugh with Zelda.

Suddenly, two big hands on my shoulders brought me out of it and when my glance looked forward, Groose was shaking me back and forth with the happiness that I had done it.

I had saved Zelda.

"You did it, Link," Groose said as he gave me two pats on the shoulder and a smile.

"I did it," I repeated to myself, almost a reassurance, as if I were afraid that all this would just disappear before my eyes.

Zelda and I watched as he ran over to the old woman and gave her a big hug, crying his happy tears into her red cloak.

"So, yeah," I started as I scratched the back of my head, "he's probably changed the most out of all of us."

"I think you're right," Zelda said with a giggle.

I smiled at her before taking a step forward.

 _"Here it goes."_

"H-hey, Zelda," I said nervously.

"Yes, Link," she replied.

"Can…can I talk to you about something, alone?" I stammered, "When…when you're ready, of course. I know you're tired."

"Sure, Link," she said with a nod, "I don't feel as tired anymore, though. We can go outside now, if you want."

"Okay," I said trying to hide my anxiety.

I took a deep breath as we turned to face Groose and walked towards him.

I inhaled to speak, yet a sudden blinding force suddenly knocked me to the ground.

A ringing noise began to overwhelm my hearing as I landed on the ground, feeling a disturbing crack reverberate through my right leg, and a sudden pain simultaneously radiating throughout my foot.

I lived in a moment of confusion as my vision blurred, the unbearable pain weakening any instinct to stand up.

I could barely see anything. I felt the cold stone beneath me, I knew I was laying down, but what had happened and where I was a disorientated mess.

"This is all very touching, really," I heard an echo say as the ringing subsided, "but I'm afraid I have to cut this emotional moment short."

 _"I…I know that voice…"_

And surely enough, my blurry vision finally focused on his figure.

 _"Ghirahim…"_

"It's best for everyone if you forget about your friend."

"No…" I said as I used every ounce of my strength to just move.

Yet, I could only get to my hands and knees, as my body was still weakened by the indisputable pain.

"The little goddess is mine now!" I heard him exclaim as I looked desperately at Zelda in the distance, rendered unconscious by his magic.

My eyebrows furrowed as my expression started to fume with anger at the sight of Ghirahim lifting Zelda up like she was a doll.

"My master may have perished in this age, " he continued as he draped Zelda over his shoulder, "but in the past he lives yet! I'm taking the girl back through that gate to help me revive the demon king!"

 _"Get up, stop him!"_

"You've been so adorably dogged in your quest to get in my way, and as much as it has delighted me, I can no longer tolerate you nipping at my heels."

"…Link…" I heard a quiet, familiar voice say.

 _"GET UP! STAND UP!"_

"Aaaaaagh!" I exclaimed as I stood up ignoring the massive pain, ignoring every fiber of my being that insisted I stay down, every instinct that said I was too weak. I stood up on a broken foot out of pure adrenaline, pure determination as I withdrew my sword and shield. My angered expression twitching, wincing in response to the dreadful pain I couldn't escape as my breathing became heavier.

"…You know, boy, you've really pushed me too far. The moment I sweated for and bled for is at hand. I don't even have the time to grind my heel into a worm like you. Not now."

The self-proclaimed demon lord suddenly disappeared in a cascade of diamonds, eliciting me to look around the room in anticipation, in fear of where he would appear next.

Appearing in front of the gate of time, I started to walk slowly towards him, with the full intention that I would strike him down.

Yet, after just a couple steps, my foot gave out, giving me no choice but to surrender to its' weakness as I fell back unto my hands and knees, the pain worsening with every fatigued breath.

I watched with blurred and watery vision as Ghirahim kicked Groose and the old woman to the side before entering the Gate of Time.

"…No…Zelda…" I made out weakly before the pain rendered me unconscious.


	25. Chapter 25

I found myself in the Skyview Spring, the familiar babbling waterfalls and resplendent fairies were as comforting as the statue of the Goddess Hylia, whose warm smile rested on me as I slowly walked closer.

It was night, though, the sun was no longer shining upon the waterfalls. Only a quiet moonlight was giving the faintest light, bringing with it the echoes of the forest creatures and a mystery that all nights carry with them.

"Link…" I heard behind me.

When I turned around, I saw her, glowing brighter than the stars in the sky as she held her golden harp to her chest.

"Zelda!" I exclaimed, "You're okay! Ghirahim took you and—"

I would have run to her, embraced her, if not for what I noticed in her eyes.

They were full of pain and betrayal as she looked upon me.

"What is it, Zelda? What's wrong?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she responded as if she were bothered by the question.

"What?"

"You failed me, Link. Don't you remember?"

 _"What…"_

 _"This can't be…"_

"I failed you?" I asked, not understanding, "How could that be? Zelda, I don't get it…did…did I die?"

 _"I couldn't have…it was just a broken foot."_

 _"This has to be dream."_

"No, Link," she said as her eyebrows furrowed, "I died."

"No…" I said in disbelief

"You let me die," she continued.

"No, Zelda, listen to me," I said desperately, "that…can't be. How could I let you die? I would never do that! I love you! Please!"

But nothing I said mattered. She closed her eyes and whispered.

"I chose wrong," before she started to fade away.

"Zelda!" I yelled desperately as she disappeared and my vision started to blacken.

"Zelda!" I exclaimed to the dark abyss, "Zelda…"

"He's not waking up, Granny," I heard a familiar voice echo, "what do I do?"

 _"Someone's trying to wake me up."_

 _"I…I feel like I know that voice."_

"Patience, young one," said an older voice.

"He's coming to," said the first voice.

 _"I do know that voice….that's…that's Groose' voice…I have to tell him…"_

"Groose," I said to the abyss, "he…he took her…she's in danger…"

"I know, Link," I heard as my eyes slowly opened to see his concerned yellow eyes, my vision slightly blurred, "but we're gonna get her back."

"He took…Zelda," I said sleepily, barely aware of what was happening.

"He's still delirious," Groose said as he looked behind him, "Granny, Zelda doesn't have a chance without him. I…I can't do it."

"For goodness sake, calm down," the old voice said, "look in his pouch, there should be a bottle with shimmering pink liquid."

"Umm…let me see," said Groose, "uhh…Here it is! I found it!"

"Good," the old voice continued, "now, open it next to his right foot."

"All right," Groose said, "Come on Link, we need you…"

My vision started to clear as I heard the sound of a distinct shimmering. My eyes opened and I sat up slowly, trying to make sense of everything.

It suddenly all came back to me as I sat there, with Groose and the old woman staring at me expectantly.

"Link…" Groose started.

I stood up quickly in silence, their sad, concerned gazes staying on me as I picked up my sword and shield and hurried to the Gate of Time.

 _"My dream…"_ my mind stirred as I faced the bright blue hues of the gate, stopped by my thoughts.

 _"I…I can't let her die…"_

 _"I couldn't bear it."_

"Groose…if he hurts her…I…I don't know if I'll be able to focus…" I said without turning around.

"Then you better believe I'll be right behind you. You just make sure that demon gets what's comin' to him."

I nodded before following where Ghirahim had taken Zelda.


	26. Chapter 26

_"Please…"_

 _"Please be okay,"_ I thought desperately as I opened the large doors and ran quickly to the precipice of the spiraling hole.

Yet, just as I reached the edge, a fence of diamonds suddenly appeared, preventing me from leaping down.

I placed my hand on the fence and looked downwards to the ground below and sure enough, he was there.

"No…" I whispered to myself as I watched Ghirahim literally dancing around her unconscious body, proud of his success in tearing us apart.

He was too proud, almost shockingly so, his movements jarringly perverse.

I wanted more than anything to get her away from him as my eyebrows furrowed with anger.

I let out a panicked exhale as I watched him extricate golden magic from her very soul.

"Zelda!" I cried out, my eyes riddled with the sight of Ghirahim lifting her off the ground, her whole being subjected to his magic.

Heavy panicked breaths started to overcome me, forcing me to take a couple steps back.

The sound of rambling footsteps grew nearer, shaking the very earth as they approached me.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as my mind reeled,

 _"I can do this."_

 _"For this land."_

 _"For Zelda."_

An odd, yet familiar swelling of determination started to boil inside me as my breathing steadied.

 _"For love."_

As I opened my eyes, I quickly grabbed the hilt of my sheathed sword, simultaneously looking behind me with furrowed eyebrows at the hordes of enemies and their snarling faces.

It didn't matter how many of those sharp blades met my own or how much those burning, evil eyes were intent on destroying my unbreakable determination or my resilient courage.

I was determined that my very life would be spent protecting this land and protecting her from the growing evil.

"You're far too quick boy!" Ghirahim said when I had finally reached him at the bottom of the hole. I stood outside the fence he had encircled himself in with Zelda, my battle stance ready and waiting, anxious for him to meet his end at the edge of my blade.

I walked closer, keeping my determined expression as slashed my sword downwards, ready to strike at him any moment.

"I realize a simple child like you knows nothing of magic, but spells like this take time snd a steady hand! Can't you wait quietly like a good boy? HMM? You petulant brat…You've pushed me too far. I've waited my whole existence for this! This is my moment!"

"You know what? Fine!" he exclaimed with frustration as he threw Zelda in the air.

 _"Zelda!"_ I thought in a panic, the act prompting a surprised and worried exhale from my lungs. I watched intently with concerned eyes as she stayed suspended in the air. My breathing quickened along with my heartbeat.

 _"Is she okay?"_

"If you're so intent on hurrying to your grave," I heard Ghirahim continue as I kept my eyes locked onto her figure, "I'll be happy to show you the way!"

 _"Is she in pain?"_

 _"Is she awake?"_

"This time there will be no heroic escape."

 _"Is she even alive?"_

"I was a fool to tool with you and let you walk away with your life before, but I won't make that mistake again."

 _"If he killed her…if she dies because of this…"_

 _"How dare he endanger her?"_ I thought as I looked back to Ghirahim, the rage inside me showing itself in my angered expression.

I watched as darkened diamonds of black surrounded him before it completely enveloped him, creating a gust of surging dark power.

"That I promise!" he yelled from within.

Suddenly, a large circular platform emerged from beneath both of us as it rose further and further into the air, but I stood my ground, every fiber of my being somehow more courageous than I'd ever felt.

I readied my sword as he emerged from the stream of darkness, completely transformed into a being with reflective, black skin, with an almost metal-like sheen to its' texture. The surface of his skin was patterned with the white lines of various diamonds, matching the oddly shaped top of his head.

 _"He looks almost familiar,_ " I thought as I looked upon his figure.

 _"…like…well, he actually looks like Fi…"_

"If only I'd put you in your place from the beginning," his voice said, deepened by the change in his form, "Show a human a little mercy and the next thing you know, he thinks himself your equal! Given my station, I had to maintain some semblance of dignity, so I let you run with your life…twice, even. Such a guilty pleasure…"

"But instead of scurrying away like any creature with a basic instinct to survive," he continued, his anger fuming more intensely with every word, "you just kept coming back again…and again…and again. I've let a mere boy make a fool of me for the last time."

My eyes widened when he, for the slightest moment, turned into an obsidian black sword with curved spikes at its' edges and a blood red diamond at its' very center.

 _"He's…he's a…sword…"_

"You stand before a demon…or should I say, a weapon without mercy!" he exclaimed when his form returned.

 _"He really is…like Fi…a spirit of a sword…"_

 _"Yet meant for destruction, for chaos, meant to stand against the land that Fi has served to uphold , that I have fought to protect, that Zelda has sacrificed so much for."_

My eyebrows furrowed as he continued,

"For you, boy, I've prepared a most appropriate and humiliating death. I even have a pet name for it—I call it the endless plunge! First, I will take my time bludgeoning you, and when I grow bored of it, I will drive you to the edge and deliver a last strike to send you falling to your doom! I'll delight in casting your body into this pit and snuffing out the flame of your life! Your broken body will serve as fine sustenance for the demon king!"

 _"His master…"_ I ascertained before he engaged me in combat.


	27. Chapter 27

I had used his own tactic against him, plunging him back down to the very depths of the earth, wanting so much to drive him back into the black dust and putrid flames of his origin. I was fueled by anger, by the pure courage to stand against the evil he represented.

I watched him stagger backwards and fall to his knees, holding the red diamond at his chest that had just been broken by the edge of my blade. His entire countenance defeated, fatigued at my hand. And, for the first time, I was the one who lacked mercy, knowing full well that he didn't deserve it.

He didn't have a soul, a heart.

All he knew was his dark deeds. He was a machine, set on destroying what I fought for. He had no knowledge of what peace was, what beauty was, what love was.

He only knew loyalty to a supremely evil being.

So when I stood there, responsible for his anguish, I looked upon him with no doubt in my mind that what I had done was justice.

"This…This is preposterous," he said among strained, heavy breaths, "Driven to my knees by a simple child of man. Laughable! No matter how many times we clash, I can't prevail! You think I can't defeat you? You think I can't win? Boy…what are you?"

I inhaled to speak, surprised that he was speaking to me as his equal, that he was acknowledging my strength and my perseverance. I was ready to tell him of my destiny, of my purpose as the chosen hero as I lowered my sword.

Yet any words that would have come from my mouth were stopped when he continued with a slight grin,

"Ah…but never mind that. Victory is still mine to savor. While we fought, the ritual I started continued…At last, it's complete! The demon king shall devour the soul of the goddess and resurrect in his full glory!"

"No!" I exclaimed as he threw up his arms towards Zelda before completely disappearing.

A cloud of dark, purple dust soon overcame me, prompting me to lift my shield and duck my head, instinctively closing my eyes.

As the dust started to clear, I looked back up and saw a sight that I thought was long gone.

 _"No, not again,"_ I thought as I looked upon that infernal beast, previously imprisoned by seal that was nowhere to be found.

Yet, unlike the last three times, he didn't attempt to reach the temple above.

He did something much worse.

I watched with panicked eyes as he angled his open mouth upwards and started to pull streams of golden light from the golden-haired girl above.

And I was powerless to stop it.

"Zelda!" I cried out, as loud as I ever had, my heart breaking when I heard her distressed screams, my eyes watering as I looked up at her figure.

 _"She's awake."_

 _"She's awake for all of this."_

"Don't you see?" I heard as I kept my steady glance on her, watching hopelessly as her very life hung in the balance, "It's all over! You and your kind have lost! This world and everything in it now belong to darkness! They belong to my master!"

 _"I have to stop this,"_ I thought as my glance returned forward, _"for the mere chance that she can survive."_

Yet, when I looked to what was in front of me, there was no longer an ugly, gargantuan monster.

I saw instead a muscular body resembling a human, yet with black scales and burning orange eyes, bright orange flames rising from his head.

He looked impenetrable, almost threateningly so, yet I maintained my scowl nonetheless.

 _"The demon king…"_ I thought as he looked into the palm of his hand with a menacing grin.

"Welcome back to us, Master," Ghirahim said after bowing to Demise.

Suddenly, I watched Demise quickly and without hesitation extend his arm towards Ghirahim, instantly paralyzing him. Before Ghirahim had no choice but to fall to the ground, Demise lifted him up with the orange glow of his magic, extracting that same sword that I had seen before from the red crystal at his chest.

Demise forced the hilt of the sword into his grasp before swinging it forward for Ghirahim to descend into in a gathering of diamonds, cackling at his success as he disappeared.

The large figure before me looked upon his sword with an unmistakeable pride before his burning eyes landed on me.

My mind set on destroying him as well, I raised my shield, intent on striking him down. A strong semblance of courage boiled inside me once again, dispelling any instinct to cower away in fear.

"So you are the chosen knight of the goddess," he said as he looked me up and down, obviously unimpressed by the sight of me, "Intriguing…"

"The goddess lowered herself to a mortal existence to keep me imprisoned," he continued, "how pathetic. This bag of flesh pales in comparison to the magnificence of her previous form."

Demise's grin widened before I watched him fling his sword upwards, my glance shifting up along with it as he produced a strong gale of winds.

"No!" I yelled, my heartbeat quickening when I saw Zelda above me being tossed around like a doll.

I forgot everything in that moment, the demon in front of me, my destiny to kill him.

I only thought of her safety as I desperately ran to catch her, panting heavily with panic and fatigue.

"Don't worry, Link!" I heard Groose exclaim as I saw his blurry figure out of the corner of my eye, "Groose has got this!"

I slowed my pace as I watched her land where Groose was, waiting with a held breath in a nerve-wracking anticipation as the cloud of dust from the heavy landing started to clear.

 _"Come on, Groose…please…"_

"Link I…I caught her!" I heard him exclaim, "She's okay!"

 _"She's okay,"_ I repeated to myself, breathing an exhale of relief, as I closed and opened my eyes.

 _"Now to keep it that way, "_ I thought as I slowly turned around to face Demise.

 _"Groose has her, she's safe, everything will be fine."_

"Hmm…" said Demise, "So you and that other Hylian would stand before obliteration to aid the goddess, would you?"

I nodded, my brow furrowing in response.

"How curious…" he continued, "the Hylians I've known were weak things. Hardly more than insects, shivering under rocks and ready to flee at a mere glimpse of me. When last I walked this world, they did little more than scream as they clung to their goddess, mewling and praying…Counting on her to protect them. How amusing to think those cowards begot someone like you."

 _"You better believe it."_

I readied my sword, prompting him to let out a laugh in amusement before continuing,

"You grow more fascinating by the second, Hylian. I never imagined I'd meet one of your kind who wished to stand against me in battle."

"Very well, then. I shall prepare a place for us where we will not be bothered by distractions. If you still have the courage to face me, seek me there."

I nodded again as I lowered my sword and walked forward.

"Link, we're counting on you!" I heard behind me as I kept my determined glance on the evil I was meant to destroy, the evil I had to destroy, "Oh, and Grannie had some info for you. The old girl says it'll take time for that grease wad to absorb Zelda's soul completely! If you can take him down before her soul gets all sucked up into that…thing, you might still have a chance! I…I know you can do it! So…yeah! You've gotta do this! You're all Zelda's got! You've got to make this happen!"

 _"I can do this,"_ I thought as I took deep breath and watched Demise raise his sword skyward, creating a dark chasm that surrounded him.

"If you fear for your life," he said, "do not follow me. You can spend what little time your world has left cowering and crying, as befits your kind. But if you truly desire to raise your blade against the world I would build, come for me. I've waited eons to return. I can spare a few moments to let you decide."

He disappeared into the chasm, leaving behind a circular portal that I followed him into without hesitation.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I was surprised to find myself in the clouds, the sight of which giving me an unexpected comfort until I saw him before me.

He was facing away from me, yet turned around when he started to speak, my angry expression meeting his glance.

"Ah, so you've decided to meet your end in battle after all. It pleases me greatly to see such misplaced valor, Hylian. Take a moment to appreciate your surroundings, for where we stand shall serve as your tomb for eternity."

"The hate for the gods that has boiled in my veins…" he continued as he paced slowly to his left, "You will taste all of it in the bite of my blade."

He stopped before turning back around,

"The only question left is how long you will manage to remain standing before I take your life. Try to keep it interesting for me, would you? And when you do fall, know that your world and everything in it is mine to dominate…mine to subjugate…Mine to rule! When I finish with you, you can take solace in knowing your friends and kin will soon follow, as I wipe all who oppose me from the face of this world!"

 _"Never!"_ I thought as I wound myself to thrust the hilt of my sword forward, ready and waiting for him to met his end in battle against me.

"It won't be long now," he said as the clouds began to take on a blood, red hue, the sky darkening to an obsidian black, "At last, the almighty power I've sought for millennia…I will take the Triforce for my own…and the world shall be under my feet for eternity!"

Eager to spite that statement, I rushed forward, swinging my sword horizontally, yet it was met in opposition by his own blade.

He glared at me before using his superior strength to push me to the ground, the edge of his sword creating a stinging pain across my chest.

As I stood back up, I instinctively brought my hand to the source of the pain, prompting me to let out a small gasp when I saw that the palm of my hand had been tainted with blood.

When I looked back up at him with a scowl, he was right in front of me. He soon placed the edge of his blade on my cheek, the cold touch of which sending a chill down my spine.

"I remember how your kind bleeds so easily," he said as I looked down at the spikes just below my eyes, "your skin is so fragile, your bones so breakable."

I winced as he retreated his sword with a grin, simultaneously creating a gash in my cheek. I looked at him as warm blood ran down my neck, yet this time I saw him anticipating his next strike.

Just as he swung his sword, I flipped backwards, avoiding the edge of his blade.

I then took advantage of his surprise, charging forward and slicing multiple times before he blocked my advances with his own sword.

When he moved to strike once more, I thrusted my shield forward, creating another opening for me to do damage.

Weakened by the edge of my sword, he was soon tossed to the ground.

"Yet, it seems your spirit is not," he stated as he quickly jumped back up with a renewed energy.

He lifted his sword skyward before a bolt of lightning imbued it with surging energy. He held his powerful sword in front of him as he walked towards me.

 _"Perhaps I can do the same,"_ I wagered, the slight moment of panic I felt stopping.

I held my sword up in the same fashion as I instinctively jumped to the side, out of the way of the circle of magic that originated from his sword. Once I felt my sword surging with a familiar power, I quickly threw it upon him, furthermore stunning him and enabling me to deal even more damage.

He once again fell to the ground, and without a second thought, I jumped in the air, aiming to plunge my sword into his chest.

Yet, he rolled away just before I got the chance, forcing my sword stuck into the ground.

 _"Come on, come on, get out,"_ I thought as I hastily pulled at the sword that wouldn't budge, seeing him approaching out of the corner of my eye.

The sword came out just as he moved to strike, my dodge to avoid it placing me mere inches from his blade before I ran to a better distance.

I resumed my battle stance.

 _"I can do this. He must be close."_

I repeated my strategy, acquiring a thunderbolt of energy before he did and using it to stun him, damaging him further and bringing him to the ground.

I jumped again to strike, everything seeming to slow down in mid air as my sword was suddenly and unexpectedly imbued with another thunderbolt.

I shut my eyes as I neared his immobile body, keeping a strong grasp on the hilt of my sword, not taking any chances that my sword would waver.

 _"The cruel world he intends to build…"_

 _"There's too much at stake for me to fail this."_

 _"To fail her…"_

As I landed, I felt my blade puncture the thick skin of his chest, his painful yelling echoing in my ears.

I breathed heavily as I held on to my sword, the adrenaline fading and reminding me of my exhaustion, my fatigue, of the gash across my chest.

I withdrew my sword as I jumped backwards, looking upon his body.

 _"I…I did it…"_ I thought to myself, overcoming my disbelief.

I watched him stand up again slowly, his countenance tired of battle as he drove his sword into the ground for support.

Yet, to his surprise, the sword quickly disappeared, his anger fuming as he looked upon his empty palm.

"Extraordinary, " he said with heavy breaths, "you stand as a paragon of your kind, Hylian."

He looked back up at me with an expression wrought with fatigue, with confusion, with disgust, with hatred.

With disbelief.

"You…" he said, "What do they call you, Hylian? You…you fight like no man or demon I have ever known."

I was taken aback by his question, almost dropping the hold I had on my sword in the surprise of his acknowledgment of my purpose, of my existence.

"I…" I stammered, my voice weak compared to his, "I was given the name 'Link'. I was chosen by the goddess to vanquish the threat you would bring to the land. It…is my destiny."

Demise started a heavy laugh, as if those words were a simple joke that amused him so.

"Look at you, standing there, thinking you've won, thinking all this is over, thinking that Hylia has accomplished a victory at your hand."

He just couldn't stop laughing.

My eyebrows furrowed at the thought that he could have found any of this that hilarious.

"Link, was it?" he said, obviously unimpressed by my name, yet an odd chill ran down my spine when I heard him say it.

"She was wise to use your courage, but you're simply a fool to let her. It's laughable that you follow so loyally a goddess that has cursed you."

"Cursed?" I retorted, not at all understanding, almost scared of the word I had uttered.

"Don't you see?" he continued with a grin, "This is not the end. Your goddess knew that my hate…never perishes. It is born anew in a cycle without end! I will rise again! Those like you…Those who share the blood of the goddess and the spirit of the hero…They are eternally bound to this curse. An incarnation of my hatred shall ever follow your kind, dooming them to wander a blood-soaked sea of darkness for all time!"

 _"What…what does that mean?"_

He disappeared into dust as his cackling laughter subsided and the skies returned to a familiar blue.

I rose my sword skyward as the dust began to collect itself into the blade, sealed by the magic of the sword.

I felt within me a relief as I looked up the tip of the blade. It was not out of pride for defeating Demise, yet out of a sense of fulfillment for the completion of my destiny.

Yet, in the back of my mind, I couldn't help but ponder his words.

And what they really meant.

* * *

-End of Part III-


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note: All right, here's the first chapter of the last part. The rest of the story will be in the third-person, just because it made the most sense for what I wanted to do.**

 **I recommend 'File Select' from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword to listen to while reading.**

* * *

Link found himself transported back to the bottom of the hole, giving a small smile when he looked up and saw clear, blue skies, sheathing his sword and shield with the knowledge that it was all over.

Suddenly remembering the girl he was attempting to save, Link ran over to where he last saw her to find Groose still holding her, looking at her with concern.

"Groose…" Link started, terrified to even ask the question as he kneeled in front of them, staring down at Zelda with concerned eyes.

Groose inhaled to speak, not knowing what to tell him.

Because what he wanted to say would be a lie.

Out of the silence, Link placed his hand on her cheek and started desperately,

"Zelda, please be okay…Zelda…I…I did it, I defeated him, it's all over now…please…please…just wake up…please…"

Link let out a shaky exhale when he got no response.

"Link…" Groose said, now concerned for Link as well.

Stuck in denial, Link continued, a slight panic in his voice,

"It's okay, she's okay…it…it…she…she's fine."

"Come on, Zelda," Link said as he picked her up, cradling the back of her knees and letting her drooping head lean on his chest, "we're gonna get you back to Impa and we're gonna wake you up. She can…she can…"

Link started a walk up the hill before he stopped in his tracks, a sudden realization overcoming him.

"How long?" he asked, keeping his back turned to Groose, "How long has she been out? How long was I gone?"

"At least an hour, I'd say," Groose replied, "…but that doesn't mean—"

"Groose…" Link started, interrupting him, "she's not breathing…"

Link couldn't help but tear up in that moment, bowing his head as he hopelessly clutched the body of the girl he loved.

"Link, are…are you okay?" Link heard behind him.

"No, Groose, I was too late…I…I failed her."

Groose approached Link and placed his hand on his right shoulder.

The two just stood there for a moment with bowed heads, barely able to accept that Zelda really was gone.

Suddenly a bright light prompted them to look back up.

They watched in awe as Zelda was lifted out of Link's arms, surrounded in a golden light that reflected off their watery eyes.

As her feet met the ground beneath her, the golden light sparkled as it went into her, seeming to renew her very soul before she just stood there, a simple girl with the smallest smile on her face. The golden light had gone away, yet she still possessed a beauty befitting the goddesses of old.

A beauty that left her chosen hero and his eager companion speechless as they stared.

Until, of course, she opened her ocean blue eyes.

"Zelda?" Link said with a hopeful heart and heavy breaths of anticipation.

"Link!" Zelda exclaimed as she ran to embrace him, feeling Link's relieved exhale as he wrapped his arms tighter around her.

And she did the same.

"Are you okay?" they both asked at the same time as they let go of the hug, still holding on to each others' forearms.

They smiled, letting out a giggle at their surprising coordination.

Zelda's expression filled with concern as she placed one hand on the slash in Links' tunic and the other on the cut on his cheek.

"You…you were bleeding," Zelda said as she met his eyes.

Link smiled bigger before replying,

"You're worried about a couple scratches? Zelda," Link gently placed his hand on the back of her head, "I…I almost lost you."

Zelda gave a small smile at the warmth of his touch.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Link asked as he moved his hands to meet hers. Their hands clasped into each other as they lowered.

"All thanks to you," Groose said as he came over and gave Link a pat on the back, "what do you say we get back up there? Huh? This place still gives me the creeps."

"Yeah," Link said with a smile as he slowly let go of her hands and started to walk up the hill with Zelda by his side.

Suddenly noticing that Groose hadn't joined them, they looked back to find Groose behind them, standing still with an odd smile on his face.

"You coming, Groose?"

"Yeah, I'll be right behind you," Groose said before they all started a walk up the hill.

After a couple moments, Links' left hand started to move slowly towards Zelda's, aiming to clasp it into her right. Yet, just before her pinkie would have felt his, he retreated his hand, obviously changing his mind.

"Ahem," they heard Groose retort behind them, prompting them to look back in his direction.

Zelda thought nothing of it and continued walking, yet Link kept looking at Groose, wondering what he would do.

Would he run in between them, forcing them apart? He had done it before. They had become some sort of friends, sure, but would he beat Link up for just trying to make a move like that?

Instead, to Link's surprise, all he did was nod with approval.

So, when Link looked forward once more, he clasped his hand into Zelda's, making them both smile to themselves when Zelda tightened her grip.

Their need for each other was fulfilled in that one moment. The unspoken words expressed in that one touch.


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note: I recommend 'Fi's Gratitude' for this one.**

 **Yes, it's that chapter.**

 **Not to say that you will cry, but you might want to get some tissues ready. Just the music alone gets me every time.**

* * *

Now facing the large doors, Link let go of Zelda's hand to quickly hold open the door for her.

Zelda gave him a smile as she walked inside before Groose followed her in, raising his eyebrows expectantly at Link with a smirk.

The heavy doors thudded behind Link as he closed them.

"Link," said Impa, who was standing up the small flight of stairs before them.

Link was prompted by the tone of her voice to step forward, in front of Groose and Zelda.

"It seems you have fulfilled the destiny set before you. I should never have doubted the strength in your courage. You…you have done well," Impa continued with the smallest smile before giving a small bow, "thank you."

"I…I don't…" Link stammered, bewildered by the respect he was receiving.

He looked behind him to Zelda with an incredulous expression, expecting her to mirror his reaction and be equally amazed at what he felt was undeserved attention.

Yet, when he turned around, both Groose and Zelda had bowed to him as well.

"We owe you our lives," said Groose

Link took an exhale to speak, yet he was rendered speechless by his own humility.

"Link…I…" Zelda started before Link could find the composure to object to their respect.

"I want to thank you as well," she said as her head tilted back up, her eyes full of a happiness, a relief she hadn't felt in weeks, "I think it's over…finally it's all over. All because of you…"

Her eyes locked with Link before they started to form tears, eliciting Link to step forward and place his left hand on the side of her arm. His concern for her was almost washed out by the smile on his face.

"Nice going, you two," Groose said as he walked past them towards Impa, "you guys were totally amazing in this little adventure I like to call the Legend of Groose."

Link turned his head and gave Groose a puzzled glare.

"…That's a little joke," Groose said in reply with a slight chuckle before Link turned his head back to Zelda.

"Hey…you okay?" Link asked, his voice softening as he stepped closer.

"Yeah," Zelda said as she lifted her head and wiped away her tears, her eyes locking into his as he took her hands.

"Joke or not," said Impa behind them, "your contributions to our efforts were heroic. You have my thanks."

"Aww, well, you know," Groose replied, "just glad I could make myself useful. I'm happy things turned out okay."

"Hey," Groose continued as he turned to face Link and Zelda, Link turning his head when he heard Groose.

"So things look pretty sewn up here. What do you say guys? Ready to head back to our own time? Grannie was really worried about you two. We don't want to keep the old girl in suspense too long."

Link nodded before a blue light suddenly shot upwards from the hilt of his sword, stealing everyone's gaze as it elegantly turned into the spirit of the master sword.

The spirit of Fi.

"Hylia, Your Grace," she started, "or perhaps you prefer 'Zelda'. It pleases me to know you are safe."

She took an odd pause and then continued,

"…Master, I must speak with you."

Just like the circumstance of their very first encounter, Link was prompted to follow her, to quench his curiosity as to where she was going and what she would do when she got there.

With Zelda following at a slight distance, Link looked upon Fi as he walked, with a suspicion much like he had before, yet this time he was put off by the pause in her phrasing, her slower movement up the stairs, her bowed head.

He knew something was up.

And, as soon as he saw the pedestal at the top of the stairs, he couldn't stop staring at it, frozen by the sight of its' engravings, of the hole in its' center, frozen by the knowledge that his destiny was ending.

"Master Link," he heard, the ears at the sides of his head eager for what it all meant, for what saying goodbye to his destiny really would entail.

"You have successfully protected the goddess reborn and defeated Demise, fulfilling your role as the hero of legend. My purpose here is complete. Therefore, I ask you to dissolve our arrangement as master and servant. Drive the sword into the pedestal before you, and I will return to the sword to enter a sleep without end."

Link looked back up at Fi with a gasp, slowly realizing what she meant.

"Master, you have achieved the purpose you were chosen to fulfill. Please, set the sword in the pedestal and bring the goddess' mission to an end. Now, Master, it is time to conclude our necessary companionship."

Link watched with sad eyes as Fi returned to the hilt of his sword, as she had so many times before.

From the momentum of her spirit, he stood back up slowly with the realization that it was her last.

His head looked to his left, dreading the deed he had been instructed to do, his sad eyes filled with the knowledge that it meant the end of a trusted companion, a friend, even, when he needed one the most.

But, when he looked back and saw her, Zelda, the girl he loved, the girl that his destiny allowed him to save, he knew in his heart that it was time.

They nodded to each other before Link turned back to the pedestal and grabbed the hilt of his sword, taking a deep breath in and out.

He held his sword skyward for the very last time and plunged it into the pedestal. A blue, iridescent glow shining from the beautiful blade as Link released his hold on the Master Sword.

He stared at it for a moment, unsure of how to react to the cold, almost meaningless goodbye he had gotten.

It was so different from what that sword meant to him.

He turned around, starting to head down the stairs, before a familiar chime rang in his ears, stopping him where he stood.

When he turned back around, hopeful yet uncertain, the sword was glowing with a faint, undistinguishable light.

"Link…" he heard a familiar voice say, "Link, hear me. My purpose was to obey the command of the goddess and lead you, the chosen hero of this land, on your quest. When I first awoke and began this task, I perceived it as merely serving my function as a servant to Her Grace. However, I have come to consider the information corresponding to our time together among the most precious data I have on record."

Link walked forward as he saw Fi appear in her spirit form continuing,

"I do not have the capability to fully understand the Hylian spirit, Link…But now, at the end of my journey with you, as I prepare to sleep within the Master Sword forever, I experience a feeling I am unable to identify. I lack sufficient data to be sure of my conclusion, but I believe this feeling correlates closest to what your people call…happiness. Our partnership is at an end, and even as we speak, I feel my consciousness fading away. Before I enter the sleep that calls me to the sword, I wish to relay to you words that I recorded many times over the course of our journey. Many have said them to you thus far, but I now wish to say them for myself…"

"Thank you, Master Link," Fi said as Links' sad eyes blinked slowly, sinking into a bittersweet expression, "May we meet again in another life…"

Link let out a small gasp when she suddenly disappeared, as if she never existed.

But he knew she did.

"You're welcome," he said before turning around and walking down the stairs.

"What?" Link heard Zelda ask Impa once he was within earshot, "Impa, why? Come with us!"

"Zelda, Your Grace," she said in reply, "you possess the memories of the goddess. You must understand why that is not possible. I am a being of this age. My place is here."

"I…I know that," Zelda said as she stepped forward, "but…"

"You must return to your own time," Impa continued, "I will take care of the gate once you have passed through."

Zelda rushed forward and stopped closer to Impa to say,

"I…can't do that. You and I have been through so much together. I don't want to leave you alone. Please, Impa. Come back with us."

Impa then smiled, placing her hand on Zelda's shoulder.

"Zelda, at the command of the goddess, I passed through the Gate of Time. I did so to protect you and aid the fight to prevent the world's destruction. The last remnants of Demise are decaying slowly within the sword. Someone must stay behind to watch over this blade. His spirit must not reawaken. He must never be allowed to threaten the world again. This is the nature of the task given to my tribe. As a member of the Sheikah, the goddess' chosen guardians, I gladly welcome this duty."

Zelda bowed her head in the recognition that Impa was right, that she would have to let her go.

"Zelda, I shall watch over the Triforce. Its' power is too great to leave in the grasp of man. Dependence on its' might is an invitation to disaster. When it has served its' purpose, it must be secreted away to lay dormant once again…the knowledge of its' existence hidden from mortal history. These are the words the goddess spoke to me long ago. I remember them well. As do you, I'm sure."

Zelda looked back up and nodded, her eyes saddened by the sight of her friend, before she quickly removed one of her bracelets.

Offering it to the woman in front of her as a gesture of good will, as a reminder to her friend that she would never truly be alone.

"Do not despair, Zelda," Impa said as she took the bracelet, knowing what Zelda did not, "You and I will surely meet again someday."

They both smiled at the sentiment before Zelda looked behind her and saw Link walking towards her.

They exchanged small smiles in the acknowledgement that they both had to say goodbye to dear friends, yet they now had each other instead.

The two of them nodded to Groose before following him through the gate.


	30. Chapter 30

Link, Zelda, and Groose slowly stepped out from the turquoise abyss of gears and into their own time.

As they looked back at the gate, they watched it disappear in a sudden white light, behind it standing the old woman they knew so well.

Excited at the sight of the old woman, Link and Groose happily ran to meet her.

Yet, Zelda stayed back, with the full knowledge of who she really was when her eyes focused on the bracelet on her wrist. She slowly walked forward, towards a friend that had been waiting for years, and her just a few seconds.

"Granny!" Groose said excitedly, "you should have seen the moves this guy was pulling. I'm telling you, nothing could've stopped him!"

"I don't know about that," Link said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Don't be so modest," Groose said with a chuckle, giving him a pat on the back, "You deserve some praise after what you di—"

Groose and Link were stopped by Zelda coming between them and taking Impa's hand in hers, their own eyes widening when they saw the bracelet for themselves.

"…See?" Said Impa, aged by time, "I told you we'd meet again."

Yet, with those few words, Impa started to fade away into nothing, prompting a shaky inhale from the people in front of her that would miss her dearly.

Only the tinging of the bracelet that fell was heard in the long silence that followed as they stared with wide eyes at the place where she no longer was.

They bowed their heads as they got over the shock of what transpired before them, Groose falling to his knees.

Link watched Zelda take a couple slow steps, before approaching the bracelet and picking it up off the ground.

"Impa…Thank you," Zelda said with a whisper as she held it to her chest, "thank you for everything."

Link took a shaky exhale, intent on saying words of comfort to the girl in front of him, even if he was unsure what they were.

Yet, out of the corner of his eye, a growing light pulled his focus.

The sudden bright light from behind the stone doors before them elicited the three of them to look up in awe as they opened.

The splendor of the Master Sword in its' pedestal was beautifully enshrouded in a heavenly light.

Link stepped forward, enamored by the sight of it, because it was in that moment that it made sense to him what Demise had said. Looking at the sword, Link knew that if such an evil rose once more in the distant future, a sword and its' master would fight to deny it.

And he smiled at the prospect that Fi would be there for someone else when they needed her the most.

As he looked forward, he felt Zelda's hand clasp into his, prompting him to turn to face her.

"You okay?" Zelda asked when their eyes locked.

"Yeah," he said as he squeezed her hand, "I have you, don't I?"

"You do," Zelda said with a smile as they started to inch closer.

"You wanted to talk about something…before…" Zelda said.

"Yeah…yeah, I did…" Link replied.

"We could go for a walk in the forest." Zelda put forward.

"I've got a better idea," Link said with a big smile.

"Hey guys!" Groose exclaimed as he ran towards them from outside the temple, Link and Zelda not even noticing his absence.

"There's someone outside waiting for you!" Groose said excitedly.


	31. Chapter 31

Zelda ran at the sight of her father, embracing him and clutching at his robes. His warmth making her feel safe, reminding her how much she really missed her dear father.

"You're gonna stay here on the surface, right?" Link asked Groose as they stood at a distance.

"Yeah, can't imagine doing anything else," Groose replied with a nod, "but I'll probably go back up to Skyloft to get my stuff since the cloud barrier has been cleared. It feels right to st—actually, now that I think about it, are you going to stay down here, too?"

Link changed his gaze to Zelda, who was now talking with her father.

"I…umm…"

"I see," Groose said, "it all depends on her, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," Link replied.

"Listen, Link," Groose continued, "I…I don't want to be too intrusive, but…when are you going to tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

"About your feelings…"

"About my fee—" Link started as he turned to Groose, stopping when he saw his raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, yeah, okay," Link said, acknowledging that Groose was right, "I figured I would wait until things had calmed down…so…any moment now."

"Well, good luck then," Groose crossed his arms and smiled, "but I doubt you'll need it."

"Thanks," Link replied.

"Link!" they heard a deep voice yell.

"Hmm?" Link retorted as he turned to Zelda's father, his expectant look prompting him to join them.

The headmaster placed his hand on Link's shoulder once he came closer.

"Thank you so much for what you've done for my daughter," he said to Link as Zelda watched, smiling.

"You've gone above and beyond what any knight has done and well…"

He smiled at his daughter, who stepped to stand next to Link.

"You brought my little girl back to me. I can't thank you enough for this, Link."

"It's no problem, sir, " Link said as he looked at Zelda, affection overcoming his eyes when he looked into hers, "I'm just glad to see her safe."

The headmaster's expression slowly changed as he looked upon them smiling at each other, as if he was seeing something for the first time.

"Father, what…" Zelda started as she looked at her father, noticing his odd silence, "Why are you looking at us like that?"

"Oh, well…you know," he said, "anyone who is a part of something special is bound to catch some odd looks sooner or later. And, well, what's a father to do when he sees his daughter all grown up?"

"In fact, you have all grown up," he continued as he looked at Groose.

"Speaking of which," he said, walking towards the red-haired gentleman himself.

"Just watch," Zelda said to Link, "he's going to grant him knighthood."

"You really think so?" Link asked.

"You didn't hear before, but he was making up names to what you could be promoted to. But, something tells me you wouldn't want to be called 'Lieutenant'."

"He's too generous, besides, I…"

Zelda looked at him with curiosity, tipping her head playfully as she waited for his next words.

"I…umm…"

Link looked to his left to where Groose and the headmaster were talking before looking back at Zelda with a smile.

"Come on!" Link said excitedly, grabbing her hand and running to his Loftwing.

He mounted his Loftwing and pulled her up to sit behind him.

"And where are you taking me for this talk?" Zelda asked as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Somewhere," he said with a smirk.


	32. Chapter 32

They were now atop the statue of the Goddess Hylia overlooking the great land before them.

"It…it's so beautiful," Zelda said as she looked out at the land in front of her, smiling at the tones Link was playing on the Goddess' harp.

"Thanks for bringing me up here, Link," she said, prompting Link to look towards Zelda, slowly gaining the courage to say what he meant to.

After Zelda waved to Groose as he flew away, Link stopped playing, realizing that his nerves were making his fingers too shaky to play properly. He took a deep breath as they both watched them ascend to the skies above. Somewhat calmed, Link returned his glance to Zelda and inhaled to speak.

"Look around us!" Zelda said enthusiastically as she faced him, accidentally stopping his words, "As a child, I always dreamed of a world below. I wanted to see the surface with my own eyes and feel the land's warm breeze on my skin. I…I think I want to live here. I always want to feel solid ground beneath my feet, see the clouds above my head, and watch over the Triforce. What about you, Link? What will you do now?"

Link gave a nervous smile before continuing,

"Actually, Zelda…umm…that's kind of what I wanted to talk about. I…I was wondering…"

Links' fingers anxiously felt the engravings of the harp as they moved along its' edges.

"If you wanted this back!" Link blurted out as he offered the harp to her, wincing at how ridiculous he must have sounded.

"Oh…" Zelda said, slightly surprised, "No, its okay…you're better at it than I was,"

Zelda's eyebrows slightly furrowed as she looked at the harp in his hands.

"Is that what you wanted to talk about?" she asked.

"No, no…umm…I actually was wondering…", Link asked, timidly.

"Yes?" Zelda said with a slight giggle in her voice.

"The day…the day you were pulled to the surface…you had been meaning to talk to me about something…"

Link watched as Zelda bowed her head.

"What was it?", Link asked, barely courageous enough to make out the words and scared to death of what her answer would be, just like he had been for weeks.

And she couldn't believe that he could have done all that he did just for the answer to that one little question. It seemed like a lifetime ago, the events surrounding that question, the life she thought she would lead. How was it, she wondered, as she stood there looking into his pained eyes, that is was only a few weeks ago that her only concern was Link winning the Wing Ceremony?

Zelda turned to face the other way. Link took a couple steps forward before Zelda said,

"Don't…"

Link stopped, his mind whirling with what she could say.

"You're right, Link. I've been unfair to you. "

"Zelda…I didn't mean—"

"No, Link, I have to say it. No more subtleties, no more small signs. I have to be honest. I have to tell you, I owe you that much, but I can't look at you. Just…listen…"

Zelda took a deep breath.

"I'd had a crush on you for years. You're blue eyes, your smile, your scruffy brown hair, your humility, your kindness, the way you lost yourself in clouds, yet always knew your place in the world, the way you always looked out for me. It wasn't until the night before the Wing Ceremony that I thought…"

She paused.

"That I thought you could have felt the same about me."

She paused again.

"That one moment, in the clouds…I…was going to…to ask you about it. About how you felt…"

"But then everything changed…"

"My feelings…they…I…I became Hylia…they were the same but…"

"I felt guilty for having them, guilty at the thought that you could have had them as well, because…it put you in danger…"

"Link, I took advantage of our friendship, I jeopardized our relationship, and worst of all, I hurt you…not just emotionally, but also…I could have caused your death, Link…I…I…"

Zelda took a deep breath.

"As much as I want us to, we can't be together. I don't…I don't deserve what I wanted anymore after what

I've done to you, and it was selfish of me to ever think otherwise. So…so just forget what I said, okay?"

There was a silence as Link stared at the back of her shoulders, pondering what she just told him, pondering what to say next.

"Zelda…" he said out of concern when he noticed that she was trembling.

Zelda gave a shaky exhale at the sound of his voice, a reminder that he was standing right behind her and had truly heard everything she said.

"Maybe it's better that you don't come to the Surface…" she said in a weak voice as she turned back around, "that…that you forget me."

Link slowly inhaled to speak, meaning to refute every word she said.

Yet, he suddenly changed his mind as he walked right up to her, completely enamored, the harp incidentally sliding out of his hands. The golden instrument dropped carelessly onto the stone below them as he slowly placed a hand on her cheek.

His eyes were searching in disbelief, as if to savor every last bit of this one moment.

Before she even knew what he was doing, Link pressed his lips onto hers, kissing her with an impatient passion.

Zelda was surprised at first, as she stumbled back slightly, yet she soon closed her eyes as she placed her hand on the back of Link's head. Link's arm moved gently down to her waist, pulling her closer.

Releasing from the kiss, their foreheads gently met as they opened their eyes. They kept their hands on each other, not wanting to ever let go again.

"I could never forget you, Zelda, not in thousands of years," Link said softly.

They both let out a small chuckle when they saw tears falling down each others' face.

"I haven't seen you cry since you told my father that you broke my leg," Zelda said as she wiped away a drop on his cheek.

"Well, I felt so bad. You were in so much pain," Link replied, doing the same, "Now, I…I'm just so happy that you're safe…that we can be together…"

"After everything…you…you still want me…?" Zelda said, her voice quiet.

"Of course," Link replied, his expression softening, deepening into affection.

"Link…" Zelda said before returning the kiss, their nerves calming as they held on to each other, relaxing into the other's embrace.

"You can't stop me from coming down here now," Link said as they released once more.

"I wouldn't think of it, sleepyhead."

"Hey lovebirds!" a loud voice yelled, prompting them to look out in confusion.

Link and Zelda exchanged puzzled looks before taking hands and walking to the edge of the platform to see Groose landing his Loftwing below them.

"You want to fly down on your Loftwing?" Link asked, "Or shall I just push you off?"

"What kind of a crazy person would do that?" Zelda asked coyly.

"This pretty girl I know," Link said, prompting Zelda to blush profusely.

Link whistled for his Loftwing, mounting it as it landed.

"But I wouldn't call her crazy," he said as Zelda sat behind him, letting her arms rest on his shoulders.

"Oh?" she retorted playfully, "what would you call her then?"

"Adorable," Link replied.


	33. Chapter 33

"Lovebirds?!" Zelda said as she and Link approached Groose, "You were looking!"

"Oh please," Groose said, "you two were practically showing it to all of Grooseland."

"Yeah, that's not what we're calling it," Link said.

"You got a better one?" Groose asked.

"Well no, but anything would be better than that," Link replied.

"We shall see," Groose said with a grin, "anyways, I figured you'd want to get your stuff as well, so I thought you'd feel better knowing someone was here to watch over the Triforce."

"Thanks, Groose," said Zelda.

"Nice outfit by the way," she continued when she noticed him in a navy blue tunic with a hat much like Link's.

"Yeah," he said as he ran his hand up the rise in his red hair, "Gaepora said that the color was supposed to be green, but it didn't look good on anyone. Well, except of course…"

They both looked at Link, who was scratching the back of his head.

"Even though I've been knighted, I'm still gonna stay down here on the Surface with you guys…if that's okay."

"Of course it's okay, Groose, the more the merrier," Zelda said before whistling for her Loftwing.

"Come on, green boy, we should get going before night falls," she continued, smiling at Link.

* * *

Zelda and Link approached her room, Link holding a bag of his own stuff in one hand and her hand in the other.

As she let go to unlock the door, Link stopped and set down his bag, remembering the last time he was here, remembering how much he missed the girl in front of him, remembering what he said about her.

"Link? What is it?" Zelda asked bringing him out of his thoughts and eliciting a smile as he looked upon her.

"What?" Zelda repeated, almost laughing.

Unable to contain his happiness, his joy at the reminder that he really did have her to love, that she was finally safe, Link walked up to her and kissed her, hugging her around the waist, her arms bent against his chest.

They couldn't help but smile as they continued, fulfilled by just the touch of the other, warmed by the feelings in their heart.

"Zelda," he said softly as their lips separated, gently placing his fingers on her cheek, "I lo—"

"Father!" Zelda suddenly said as she noticed her father looking at them, her face burning red as they promptly separated.

Zelda put her hands on her hips as Link scratched the back of his head.

Yet the headmaster was not amused.

In the most serious voice his daughter had heard he said,

"Link, can I speak to you in my office?" before walking to his office without another word.

Link looked at Zelda with fear in his eyes.

"I am so sorry," Zelda said before kissing him on the cheek,"Good luck?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna need it this time," Link replied.

* * *

Link opened the wooden doors and sat down in front of the headmaster in a dreadful silence.

He pursed his lips as the silence continued, his nerves not knowing how to respond to the Headmaster's expectant gaze.

He met it the same way he had met most things on his journey.

A calm and collected silence, even when his thoughts and his emotions proved otherwise.

"I've had my suspicions for a while now," the headmaster said as he leaned back in his chair, a held inhale releasing from Link's lungs, "I'm not denying that I expected it."

"Will you two be moving down to the surface as well?"

"Yes, sir," Link replied, quieter than he expected.

The headmaster nodded.

"Honestly, Link, you're the best man that I could think of to hold my daughters' heart. You're kind, strong, wise, passionate, humble, and I know you'll protect her. You already have."

"That, however, does not change the fact that she is my daughter. This is not just about you. Growing up is just as hard on the children as it is on their parent. Going down to the Surface together…I need you to know that I am taking the responsibility of making sure she is safe and placing it in your hands. I know that those are quite capable hands, but you must understand that the hands that protected her as much were once mine."

"I understand," Link stated with a nod.

"This kind of a relationship," the headmaster continued, "you are bound by a contract, if you will, to protect each other, to maintain trust, to defend the love that binds you, and to nurture the care you put into it."

The headmaster let out a small smile.

"I'm happy that I was right about you two."

"I should probably see you off if you plan to go back before dark," he said as he stood up from his chair, Link following suit.

"One more thing," the headmaster said as they stood just before the doors.

"Don't…" he started, sighing before he continued,

"Don't grow up too fast."

Link gave a nod before the two exited the office to see Zelda waiting impatiently outside with a bag flung over her shoulder.

Her eyes lit up when she saw them.

"Link!" she exclaimed as she walked closer.

"You weren't too hard on him, were you Father?" Zelda asked the headmaster, worried.

The large man let out a bellowing laugh before replying,

"Only as hard as I needed to be."

Zelda looked expectantly at Link.

"I'll tell you about it later," he said before picking up his bag.

"Father, we…we're moving to the Surface," Zelda said.

"I know, child," he said with a smile, "Link told me as much."

"You don't have to worry, Father," she said as she hugged him, "we'll visit whenever we can."

"Oh, Zelda, I'm not worried. I'll miss you, but I'm not worried."

* * *

"So, what's new around here? Any news? Gossip?" Zelda asked excitedly as they left the Knight Academy.

"Well," Link replied as he took her hand, "you probably know most of it, you falling to the clouds, everyone spreading theories about where you went and what I had to do with it, if there's really a surface, what you'd expect."

"Best one?"

"Probably Kukiel's. She insisted you were carried off by butterflies. She kept telling me, 'Don't worry Link, they'll bring her back'."

"That's cute," she said with a smile.

"As far as news goes, you know about Groose going down to the surface, the statue falling, umm…Kukiel went missing and then I found her underneath Skyloft, and Stritch went off and built a haven for bugs."

"Odd, but believable," Zelda remarked.

"Also the chandelier in the Lumpy Pumpkin…fell…somehow…" Link added with a distinct nonchalance.

"That's horrible! I hope it didn't cost him too much to get a new one, I know how much he—"

Zelda stopped herself, taking a contemplative pause.

"You?!" she exclaimed in surprise, the faintest pride accompanying her voice.

"I always told you," Link replied, "Ever since he charged you for that second bowl of soup after you accidentally spilled the first all over yourself. I just had to get him back."

Zelda couldn't help but let out a small giggle as she tightened her grip on Link's hand.

"Anything else?" Zelda asked as she leaned her head on Link's shoulder, their pacing slowing down to a stroll.

"I met Levias."

"The spirit in the thunderhead? Was he huge?" Zelda enthusiastically asked.

"Yeah, but bigger. I'm sure he'd love to meet you someday, Hylia," Link said with a smile.

Zelda stopped walking, the tug on Link's hand prompting him to turn around, her expression wrought with brooding thoughts.

"Zelda?" Link asked, concerned, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called you that."

"No…no it's not that, it's…"

Link put down his bag and gently rubbed his hand up and down her arm, comforting her, making her smile.

"It just reminded me that…there are things I haven't told you about my journey alone. It's nothing really bad, they're just things that I…that I haven't been able to…" her voice faltered.

"Hey," Link said softly, "it's okay. We both went through hard times. And when we're ready to process them, we'll talk and we'll be there for each other."

Zelda nodded, her large smile returning as Link picked up his bag.

"Yes," she said, "thank you, Link."

"Of course," Link replied.

"I think that's all that's really new, though. I guess most things happened to u—Oh! I almost forgot!"

Link stopped and started to look around.

"What? What is it?" Zelda said, curious.

"I'm actually surprised we haven't seen them yet," Link said.

"Who?" Zelda asked, starting to grow impatient.

"Pipit and Karane," Link said as he continued to look around.

"W-wait…Pipit AND Karane?" Zelda asked as Link looked at her.

Link nodded with a smile.

"I don't believe you," Zelda said, "Last time I talked to Karane, she was embarrassed when I just said his name. No way she gained the courage to ask him out. "

Link started to lead her to the Sparring Hall.

"It was actually the other way around."

"Pipit? He'd barely said a few wor—"

They both stopped when they saw them, Zelda's mouth wide open.

Before them, in the small grassy area next to the sparring hall they saw Pipit and Karane embracing each other, engaged in a long, passionate kiss.

"Wow, you weren't kidding," Zelda said, "perhaps we should let them be?"

"Don't you want to see them before we go?"

"Well, yeah, of course, but…"

"You know, that isn't very discrete!" Link exclaimed.

Zelda giggled, amused as she watched them quickly separate.

"De-ja-vu, huh?" she said under her breath to Link.

"Oh yeah," Link replied

"Link! Hi…umm…" Karane said as she attempted to regain her composure, "Is there something—"

"Zelda!" She yelled when she saw her dear friend, running to greet her and hugging her immediately.

"I knew he would find you. I just knew it. Didn't I say it was going to be today, Pipit?" She asked as she let go of Zelda and looked back at Pipit, who now joined them.

"You said it yesterday, too."

"Ah, never mind him," she said as she looked back at Zelda.

"Well, whatever happened to you?" she continued, eagerly abuzz with questions, "Is there really a Surface? Why did it take Link so long to find you? Did you get lost?"

Zelda took an inhale to answer, yet Link could tell that she was afraid of saying the truth.

"I…I umm…"

Link took her hand to show his support, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Well…I fell to the surface…and…"

Zelda smiled.

"…and we found each other."

"Aww," Karane said as she looked upon Zelda and Link standing side by side, "that's so sweet."

"Is it really true that the Surface is a nice place?" Pipit asked, "I even heard that Groose is moving down there."

"Groose? Really? That buffoon?" Karane retorted, "Well I don't know about that, but I heard a good amount of residents here are thinking about checking it out for themselves."

"Well, tell them they're welcome," Link said, "the beauty of the land below the clouds is something to be shared and, well, it's not much of a civilization with just us and Groose."

"So…you two are moving there, too?" Pipit asked.

"Yes," Zelda said with a nod, "we'll be going back in just a few moments, but we wanted to see you guys before we left."

"And when we couldn't find you," Link continued, "I thought to look here and well, you know the rest…"

"Yeah, sorry about that," Pipit said as he placed his arm around the back of Karane's shoulders, "we figured that since it was the weekend, there would be no training at Sparring Hall."

"No, it's fine," Link said as he scratched the back of his head and looked at Zelda, "we may have been in a…similar situation ourselves."

"You—" Karane said as she looked back and forth from Link to Zelda, a big smile encroaching in her expression.

"You're together!" Karane yelled enthusiastically, "Oh, I'm just so happy for you guys. You should have seen Link moping around without you here."

Zelda looked at Link inquisitively.

"I was not moping," Link said. "I was…focused…on getting you back…yeah, focused."

"If that's what you want to call it," said Pipit.

Suddenly, the nearby bell rang loudly above them.

"It'll be dark soon," Link said, "we should get going."

Zelda nodded excitedly, a smile upon her face.

Link and Zelda waved them goodbye as they turned around, preparing to leave their little island, their loft in the sky.


	34. Chapter 34

"Zelda?" Link asked as they flew back down to the surface on his crimson Loftwing, her purple Loftwing just behind them, loaded with their bags.

Zelda was holding on to Link and was resting her head comfortably on his back as she leaned into him.

"Hmm?" Zelda hummed.

"I…I was thinking about what we said, about there being things about our separate journeys that we hadn't processed yet…that still feel, I don't know, unresolved in our minds. I'm sure we've both been through so much…"

Link paused and took a deep breath.

"I want you to know that…I think I'm ready to talk about mine, so just tell me when you're ready and we'll do it together. I think…I think I'll need that. It doesn't have be now, it could be in a couple weeks, a couple years, even."

"But, just know that, when you are ready, I'll be ready too, for us to be there for each other…"

Zelda smiled as her breathing slowed, her body leaning further into Link.

"Zelda?" Link asked as the ground below became visible, smiling to himself when there was no response.

She had fallen asleep.

"Groose," Link whispered as he landed and saw the knight looking up at the starry sky.

"Yeah?" Groose said at a normal, almost loud volume, prompting Link to signal his head towards the sleeping girl behind him as Groose approached them.

"Sorry," Groose whispered.

"Can you get the bags from her Loftwing?", Link said, keeping his hushed volume as he slid off his Loftwing carrying Zelda.

"Sure," Groose quietly replied.

They entered the Sealed Temple, Groose carrying both of their bags and Link cradling the girl with golden hair in his arms.

In silence, Groose led Link to a room with a large tree, the soft, grassy surrounding of which prompting Link to set her down gently near its' base.

After Groose set the bags down, they returned outside in the same silence, the large doors leading them to the night of the forest.

"Okay," Groose said excitedly as soon as the doors had closed, Link surprised when he turned to him, "I've got it."

"You've…got it…"

"A name, for the Surface," Groose continued eagerly.

"Enough of this, Groose, we're not naming it after you," Link said.

"No, no, I'm serious this time. I think I've got it."

"All right," Link said as he crossed his arms, not believing for a second that it would be a good one, "Let me hear it."

"Hyrule," Groose said with a smile, right as Link inhaled to say 'no'.

Link closed his mouth and looked at Groose expressionless for a second before smiling.

"Didn't know you had it in you," Link said.

"Right? Oh, I'm so glad you like it," Groose replied excitedly.

"It's perfect," Link said as he yawned, making the sound of his words warp.

"You should get some sleep, too," Groose said.

"No, no, I should take over out here, you've been watching for hours, awake for even longer," Link contested,

"So have you," Groose said before he looked to the doors of the sealed temple, "you guys…you've done enough."

Without another word, Link exhaled as he nodded to Groose, before going back inside.

* * *

Link slowly approached her, acknowledging the fatigue he had made himself forget in the desperate search for her.

He took a blanket out of his bag and draped it over her before sitting down just beside where she slept peacefully.

"Goodnight, Zelda," he whispered as he brushed her bangs aside and kissed her on her forehead.

He stood up, starting to loosen the leather strap that held his shield,

"I love you, Link," Zelda said sleepily, her words lethargic as Link placed his shield down, the movement of his arm slow in reaction to what he heard.

The affection in Link's eyes returned as he looked upon her, a small smile gracing her in her sleep.

"I love you too, Zelda," Link replied, his expression reflecting the smile in his heart.

* * *

 **Author's Note: And thus we've reached the end of another one.**

 **I know, there is much more to their story, but this is how I wanted to end my version of it. All Zelda games are about the acquisition of courage, and this game is definitely a celebration of that. The courage to love, to fight, to dream, to change, and I hope to have achieved this in my own retelling. Their story and those themes live on in our minds in and our imaginations, but I feel that I have done the story at the core of it all justice.**

 **I really want to thank all of you for your support. This story, believe it or not, started as a one shot. It grew bigger than I could have ever expected and I can't believe that you have read through it with the same passion that I had writing it. Thirty-four chapters is a lot and amidst typos and my own impatience hindering my writing ability, I can't thank you enough for sticking with it all the way to these ending words. For reading, favoriting, following, reviewing, thank you so much.**

 **I've got some interesting plans for the future. You can't see my evil smile but…**

 **Stay tuned.**

 **-fatefulfaerie**


	35. Epilogue

Zelda opened her eyes slowly, the warm sunlight glimmering upon her as she sat up, pulling a blanket away.

She found herself amiss as to where she was, how she got here, how a blanket got on top of her.

Until, of course, her eyes landed on Link, her expression softening when they did.

He was just a few feet away, deep in a restful sleep, his messy brown hair skewed every which way.

Zelda quietly crawled over before lightly grazing his cheek with her fingers.

"Zelda…" he said softly in his deep sleep, Zelda's smile quite affectionate.

She soon stood up, leaving him to his well-deserved sleep as she headed outside.

Zelda found Groose laying in a similar manner when the large doors closed behind her, whisked away by the calm of sleep. He was almost sitting up, his head weighted as it leaned completely on his shoulder.

"What you two must have gone through to see me safe," she whispered before looking to the Statue of the Goddess, the Triforce shining at its' pedestal.

She assumed a bashful smile when she recalled what had happened up there just yesterday.

"Zelda?" a tired voice croaked, prompting Zelda to turn around to see Groose, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm sorry, I must have fallen asleep. It won't happen again."

"It's okay, Groose," Zelda said as she approached him, sitting herself down on the grass a few feet in front of him. "We're all tired."

"But…I was supposed to keep watch. You were depending on me."

"It's really okay," Zelda replied. "Besides I think we all need to calm down. Even I am still a little on edge, like some danger is just lurking around the corner."

Groose nodded in agreement.

"Groose!" they heard a panicked voice yell, the two large doors bursting open.

"She's gone!" Link yelled with heavy breaths, "She—"

Link breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Zelda, both her and Groose looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"Goddesses," he whispered as Zelda stood up.

She gave him a peck on the cheek before taking his hand and leading him to sit on the ground, the three of them making the shape of a triangle.

"We were just talking about how we all need to take a step back," Zelda said.

"Did you call me out by name?" Link asked hesitantly.

"Think you've done that yourself, Link," Groose added

Link gave an exhale, acknowledging his apparent anxiety.

"I'm sorry," he said before looking to Zelda. "I just…I don't want to lose you again…I can't…"

"You won't," Zelda assured with a smile as their eyes locked into each other.

"I think I'll go relieve myself while you two stare at each other," Groose said as he stood up.

"Sorry, Groose, we'll try to keep it more subtle," Link said as Groose left with a casual wave of his hand.

Link looked back to Zelda to see that she was already looking at him, a rather distinct smile across her face. He copied it into his own before shrugging and saying,

"Well, he said," leaning forward.

"Wait, Link," Zelda said, placing a hand on his chest, Link's surprise showing in his raised eyebrows as he retreated, his intent to kiss her stopped by her pensive expression, her downward gaze. "I…I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Link asked softly as she looked up, her eyes locking in to his and their hands finding each other.

"I love you," she said, Link's lips parting with a shaky inhale when he heard it. "I just needed you to know."

His exhale was accompanied by a couple blinks of disbelief, something about hearing her say it the way she did, something about them being here, on the surface, safe and together made him speechless.

"Well, say something," Zelda said as she brought a hand behind his neck. "I mean it doesn't have to b—"

But Link's lips were on hers before she even thought of the next word to say, kissing her with such a passion that she had to put a hand on the ground to stop them from ending up horizontal.

"I take it back," she said breathlessly as they sat back up, a slight shake of her head as she kept hand on his neck. "That…that was…"

"I love you," Link said, a deep shade of pink now on Zelda's cheeks. "I…I think I always have."

Zelda's eyes dulled ever so slightly at those words.

"Me too," she said in reply, keeping her smile.

She loved them. She loved them so much.

But she felt guilty that she knew so much about why that was so, and Link so little.

She moved her hand away from his neck and to the hand she already held, two hands now on his one.

"Tonight," Zelda said, her tone turning a bit more solemn. "I think I'm ready."

"To talk?" Link asked, somehow knowing exactly what she was referring to.

"Yes," she replied with a nod, the faintest glimmer of pride in Link's eyes.

* * *

It was quite dark outside in the night they found themselves in, the only light provided by the faint white light of the moon and the stars. And, of course, the warm light of the campfire that encircled all three of them.

Link and Zelda had invited Groose to join them as well, knowing all three of them surely had things they needed to get off their chest.

Yet, for now, they merely stared at the campfire before them quite intently, the dread in the back of their minds of rehashing their experiences quite fearful at the thought that it was now an inevitable occurrence.

All three of them had sat equidistant from each other in silence after they ate their supper, knowing full well what was agreed upon earlier that day.

Even the two who were now in a romantic relationship, and who couldn't seem to keep their hands off each other all day, stayed at that same distance.

They didn't even look at each other, despite their desire to, their deep concern for each other.

"I guess I'll start," said Groose, re-situating himself and clearing his throat as Link and Zelda looked to him expectantly.

"First of all, I…" he started. "Well, I'd like to apologize…to both of you. I once told you, Link, that your head was in the clouds but really, I think it was me who wasn't thinking straight."

"And I had such a need to prove myself to you, Zelda," Groose said when he looked over to her. "That I may have driven you two apart. I mean, I know now that it's impossible, but…in some small way I think I did. I was a bully to Link and a complete jerk to you, I made him doubt himself and I made you feel uncomfortable, and for that I am truly sorry."

"Groose…" Zelda started, moved by what he said, by his sincerity. She fully meant to accept his apology and to add that no apology was necessary.

"Zelda," Link said before she could, the tone in his voice one of warning.

"Sorry," she said with a shake of her head, reminding herself of the rules stated hours before. "No interruptions. Please…please continue, Groose."

Groose gave a nod with a small smile before his expression went back to one of deep thought, his forearms sliding to lean just before his knees.

"Even after you went missing, I feel so bad that I stayed the same. I was still so disagreeable to everyone. I was abrupt with your father, I even hassled poor Link from time from to time, where he was going, what he did with you, where you were. I took my concern for you a step too far, an incident in particular outside the Bazaar one that I regret the most."

His head turned to Link, whose expression showed a clear familiarity, Zelda's eyes showing a particular intrigue.

"I had no right to accuse you like that Link, to yell at you in such a manner. You had every right to take out your sword like you did, to rush forward, to hold me against the wall with it. I'll admit that I was surprised to see the anger in your face, but whatever you would have done to me if the headmaster didn't catch us…I know I deserved it. I had baited you, called you names and accused things I never would have if I knew what I do now. I'm so sorry, Link."

Link inhaled to speak before biting his lip.

No interruptions, just letting each other talk.

"I bet you remember sitting in Gaepora's office as we both calmed down, the large pall of silence we had to sit in apprehension, him saying barely anything before he told you to go."

Groose gave a slight chuckle.

"At the time, I hated that he let you off so easily, but I guess it makes sense now."

"The headmaster assured me that you were doing everything you could to try to find Zelda. He meant it to try to calm me down, to leave it in your hands, but I took it as some sort of challenge. That's why I followed you the next time I saw you leave Skyloft."

"After all, what could a scrawny little boy do that I couldn't?" he asked rhetorically. "Goddesses was I wrong…about everything."

"I was so confident at first, that whatever you were doing down on the Surface, I could do in your place, I could do better. Even when Granny denied it, I was so confident that it couldn't possibly be you, that I would be the one to save Zelda."

"But…" Groose said with a shake of his head before sighing. "The first time I saw you defeat that monster, I just had this feeling in my gut that you were what Zelda needed, that I couldn't even come close to what you were, to how much you were risking for her. It took me a while to accept it, frustrated at my uselessness, my inadequacy, but while you were gone, Granny helped a lot. She talked me through it all and inspired me to be useful in my own way. Because…well…if I wasn't the man Zelda wanted as her own I still wanted to see her safe. I still cared about her safety and I wanted to help…I know what you were doing couldn't have been easy."

"I guess you could say I pitied you Link…every time you would come back more bruised and more scratched up, your eyes even more sad…but you still kept going…and I really admired that."

"Every day I saw more and more how much you really loved her, how desperate you were to see her again and when you came down those stairs, her hand held in yours, well…that was it."

"Both of your smiles were enough of a satisfaction for me, Granny's too. Somehow, helping you gave me a happiness I never had in Skyloft, made me realize how much I liked it down here, and how foolish I had been in the past, to you both."

"So, when that demon came back, it was a heartbreaking sight for me, to see you so broken, so unable to get her back after such a loss. For once, I was brave like you, stepping before him to try and stop him."

"I mean, it was no use, but it felt good to try, and felt even better that I was able to help you later down the line."

A small smile crept across his lips as he looked to the fire.

"I was already planning to move down to the Surface, but after what happened to Granny, I…I felt like I owed it to her, too. I knew I had changed so much and I never wanted to go back to who I was. She believed that I could be a better person, even after seeing me at my worse, so I at least owed her to try."

Groose paused for second, looking as if the next words were hesitant.

"I…I umm," he started. "I think I owe it to myself too. I hope I'm not too much of an imposition in my efforts to help out. I consider you two friends now, and I'm glad that I've found something that makes me happy, your companionship one of them."

"So…yeah…" Groose ended, shifting around. "There's all my baggage."

"I…uh," Link stammered, his voice wavering a bit before he took a deep breath. "I feel I should go next, but, before I do…"

Link turned his head to Groose.

"We are going to need your help if Hyrule is going to be anything. You're a part of all this too, and we're gonna need all the help we can get, especially considering your handiwork with the Groosenator."

"Well, of course," Groose said with a nod.

"And umm…" Link hesitated as he looked to Zelda, sharing the same look. "We're proud of you, and hopeful that you can find a happy life here."

Yet, he was now getting a distinct glare from Zelda.

"What?" Link asked. "Too much? It's not interrupting if he said he was done."

"I guess," Zelda acknowledged, Link exhaling to speak.

"Wait!" she said as she held out her hands in caution.

"Sorry," she said to Link at the sight of his apparent surprise. "But Hyrule?"

"Oh," Link retorted as he looked to Groose. "It's what we—"

"No," Groose interrupted as he held up a finger to Link, silencing him before looking to Zelda and asking,

"First just say what you think of it."

"Uhh," she said as she looked from Link to Groose, surprised that they both had the same expectant gaze.

"I don't know what it is or what you've used it to name," she started. "But I actually think it's good name for the Surface."

Groose lifted both hands in the air with an expression of satisfaction and said,

"See?" to Link.

"You don't have to convince me," Link said argumentatively before he looked to Zelda and said,

"Hyrule is the name Groose came up for the Surface."

"Oh, that's perfect!" Zelda said as she looked to Groose with a smile. "The land of Hyrule, I like it."

Zelda looked at Link with a bigger smile, yet his pensive expression neutralized hers.

He was next.

She still had yet to go as well.

It wasn't over yet.

"Anyone got anything they want to take care of before I start?"

Groose and Zelda both shook their heads 'No', inducing Link to sigh.

"Groose, you said that I didn't have my head in the clouds but…"

Link chuckled, almost laughing at himself,

"I really did," he said, both Zelda and Groose smiling when he did.

He looked to Zelda and said,

"I was too afraid to love you, and too afraid to think of what lied beneath the clouds."

"I was too afraid to defend myself, too," he said with a fleeting glance at Groose.

"If it weren't for all that happened, I…I hate to say that that may not have changed, at least not as much as it did."

Link looked up at the stars, as if searching for something in the distance.

"I don't know were to start," he said before looking instead into the fire, adjusting his hands to support him behind him. "I guess it really started when I lost you."

"You both know how I was orphaned, the sickness that took my mother, the accident that stole my father. I've said before that losing my father taught me about death and about loss."

"I never mentioned that losing you…the one moment I screamed your named and saw you fall beyond my reach…it…well it was the first time I felt truly heartbroken."

Link could hear Zelda's shaky inhale, yet he didn't look up at her, as he knew that it would have made it so much harder.

"I woke up in my bed later that night, your father telling me to stay put, assuring me that everything would turn out fine, but…I just couldn't…"

"I had this feeling…I'm not sure how to describe it. It was more than just feeling that you weren't truly safe, that I needed to do something to get you back…it was this…emptiness…"

Link exhaled a sigh.

"I guess you could that say I didn't know how much I needed you until you were gone."

"And I hated it. I hated that you had to be taken away from me for me to realize how much I took you for granted, how much I loved you, how much I should have just kissed you when I had the chance."

"That's why there wasn't a doubt in my mind when Fi said that taking up the sword as my own and going down to the Surface would get you back."

"Fi didn't notice, but…the first time I jumped off my Loftwing and descended to Hyrule…my anxiety got the better of me. My father died that way, and I almost couldn't handle it, but…when I landed and thought of you…I knew I needed to hold myself together, that I needed to be brave, to be courageous if I was ever going to see you again."

"And, surprisingly, being courageous, it…it just came so naturally…I…well, I guess I don't know how to explain that either…but I knew I needed to find you."

Zelda shifted around nervously.

She knew exactly why.

"So," he said with a shrug. "It started."

"The constant worry, the constant fatigue, the bruises, the cuts, the blood I ignored. I…I was so tired…I was consumed by the sight of you hurt or dead…I…I didn't sleep for days. And…the horrid things I was seeing, the monsters I had to kill to just get anywhere, my frustrations that you were just…nowhere in such a dangerous place….I kept it all inside, bottled up."

"It…silenced me…"

"It was like I shut down, things that would have stalled me just days ago becoming just another monster I had to kill, just another obstacle that was in my way, just another person that wasn't you."

"When you approached me in front of the Bazaar, Groose," Link said as he looked to the red-haired knight who looked as if he were about to cry. "I didn't even know if she was alive then…I was angry because of it and I'm afraid you caught the worst of it, the frustration I had bottled up."

Link shook his head slowly and said sincerely,

"You didn't deserve that. I'm sorry."

Link looked back to the campfire.

"It all changed when I saw you alive, for more reasons than one."

"Not only was it the first time that I acknowledged to myself that I loved you…but what Impa said to me after you left really forced me to think about the bigger picture and my role in it."

"As much as I hated that she doubted my abilities, she was right in her inference that I was foolish. The war Fi had told me I was fighting in…it was bigger than just us and I had to learn to act with courage, and not with impulsiveness."

"It wasn't long before I realized that this land too, deserved to be saved. And, once I knew that you had your own role to play in it as well, I could calm myself."

"Well, at least a bit," Link said with a smile. "I mean, I was in love with you, I couldn't help but miss you."

Zelda's expression softened as he continued.

"Everything you told me made sense when I finally saw you in the past, you spoke with such a wisdom in your words and such a beauty in yourself that I just stood there like an idiot, your guarded expression holding me back from embracing you. I held back my desperation, almost forgetting how much I had done to get to that point, until it was too late."

Link paused, pursing his lips before he looked to Zelda, whose expression was similar to Groose's.

"You couldn't hear me, could you?"

Zelda only shook her head slowly, a question in her eyes still of what he said then, just before he started to cry, and just before she no longer saw him before her.

Link gave a small smile.

"I believe it went something like this."

Link took a deep breath in and looked to the campfire returning his gaze into her blue eyes at his exhale.

"'Zelda, please, listen to me. You didn't use me. I would have done it all anyway because I love you. I should have said it before but I love you more than anything. Please.'"

"I must have been so loud. I'm sure Impa heard me."

Zelda had brought her hands to her mouth at the first word, tears falling down without restraint.

Link inhaled shakily when he saw them, now using all his might to not stand up, take her into his arms, and wipe away her tears.

But Zelda only shook her head, bringing her shaky hands down.

"Please, please continue," she said in small voice. "I'm fine."

But Link didn't stop looking at her until he reached out and grabbed her hand, the both of them sharing a look of thankfulness.

Link's gaze returned to the campfire, keeping his hold on her hand.

"I was devastated again, to come so far for you to slip through my fingers, the words 'unbreakable spirit' repeating themselves over and over again in my head, haunting me."

"Because it felt broken to me."

"But, in the words of Pipit, 'just because you have an unbreakable spirit doesn't mean it can't bend a little.'"

Zelda and Groose nodded to themselves in response as Link continued.

"And then everything just fell into place when I learned the Song of the Hero, when I collected the Triforce, when I woke you up…"

"Of course I was devastated again when Ghirahim returned but by then, I was determined to save Hyrule and to save you."

"So I did," Link said with a small shrug. "And I believe the happiest moment of my life so far was when you reawakened, glowing golden until you were just…Zelda. Mine to embrace, mine to hold, mine to love…of course, if you would have me."

Link looked to Zelda and said,

"I can't begin to describe how happy I am to have you safe," Zelda prompted to smile back.

Yet, Link's smile faded, Zelda a bit surprised when he continued,

"But…" he started hesitantly. "I…I think…"

Zelda tightened her grip on Link's hand, wanting to show her support no matter how fearful she was of his next words.

"I think there's something wrong with me…I can't seem to relax, or to have you out of my sight…and I know I should be able to, it…it just may take a while for me to adjust to peace. I keep expecting something to happen, anticipating danger. My dreams have become nightmares, and even reality is often filled with anxiety. I don't know how to fix it."

"I…I'm so sorry if it takes me longer to…"

His words trailed off when he felt Zelda's hand gently place itself on his shoulder, the girl shaking her head slowly.

"Take all the time you need," she said with the fullest sincerity, their eyes now locked with a look of deep regard.

Yet Zelda averted her glance, scooting back to where she sat, Link's eyes still focused on her.

"Well, for goddesses sake, Link," Groose said. "You're done, right? Hug her, kiss her!"

Link only shook his head, not even looking to Groose.

"No," he said softly. "Let her talk first, there's something up."

Zelda was now hugging her knees as she stared into the rising embers of the fire.

"Impa was the first person I saw when I landed to the surface," she said. "She told me of my role, encouraged me to regain my memories as the Goddess, but...there's more to it than that...more to those memories than just me..."

She sighed.

"It'll take a while to tell," Zelda said as she looked to Link. "And...and you might b-blame me for..."

Link didn't say a word, following the rules as he prompted her to continue with a smile and a movement of his head.

Her expression sank with affection before it returned to a pensive state, unfocused upon the campfire.

"I guess it started the day before the Wing Ceremony," she continued. "When we met on the hill..."

* * *

"I…I don't know what to say…" Link finally made out, both him and Groose rendered speechless by Zelda's long story.

"I know," Zelda said. "And I should have told you before, but I didn't even know what to make of it myself and I—"

"No," Link said, interrupting her and looking directly at her. "I don't know what to say to convince you that you don't need to feel guilty, Zelda."

"Link…everything you've done," she started as he stood up and approached her, her voice weakening when he offered his hand. "D-dying and being reincarnated, has…"

He pulled her up to standing and said,

"Has brought me back to you," before kissing her. "And perhaps it will always."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Been a while.**

 **Actually, it's been an entire year since I finished this fic. Lots of things have happened but I'm definitely still writing. I hope you've enjoyed this little epilogue and I'd like to take this opportunity to announce that I have a sequel in the works for this fic. It's still being written, so I wouldn't expect anything too soon, but it is coming.**

 **Had the idea for this and the sequel way before COVID-19, but now I have the time to work on it. Hopefully that means good things with just a trademark sprinkle of angst.**

 **With warm gratitude,**

 **-fatefulfaerie**


End file.
